Balamb Garden Amazing Race
by MissSugarQuill
Summary: Activity has been down lately at Balamb Garden, so Selphie and Irvine take it into their own hands to create some adventure for the Balamb Garden crew. [ squinoa . seifitis . selvine . zellness ! ]
1. Amazing Activity

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or its beautiful characters .. but I will one day ! x) It all belongs to SquareSoft. :salutes: -.-;;

**Balamb Garden Amazing Race**

**Chapter One ll Amazing Activity**

**

* * *

**

"BOOYAKA!"

Squall Leonhart almost tore his paperwork clear across with his pen as the triumphant, chirpy cry of a girl he knew only too well startled him. His blue eyes widened as he heard footsteps and excited voices approach his office, which only meant one thing.

_They were coming_.

Slightly panicked, Squall turned his head around to look for some form of escapism. Unfortunately, there was none.

"It's ingenius, Sef! They're gonna love it!" he heard Irvine Kinneas say enthusiastically, which only deepened Squall's foreboding feeling. Hyne only knew what crazy idea of Selphie's Irvine thought was "ingenius".

"Commander Squall Leonhart!" Selphie's loud, cheerful voice was much too close for comfort. She began to bang on his office door and Squall groaned, "Xu told us to come right through, so we know you're in there!"

Squall grimaced. _I'm going to have to talk to Xu about who she lets through..._

"Squall," Irvine's voice joined in with the racket, "C'mon man, let us in. Sefie's got a great idea!"

With a sigh, Squall put down his pen and braced himself for the worst, "Come in."

The door slid open with a smooth _'vsshhp'_ to reveal a girl in a short yellow sundress and a tall cowboy with his hair covered in a brown hat. Selphie Tilmitt looked as cheerful as ever as she bounced into his office, followed by an excited Irvine.

"Hiya, Squall! Got a minute?" she asked happily, then went on before he could open his mouth, "So you know how everyone's been saying how boring it's been lately at Garden?"

"Uhh - "

"And how Uncle Cid told you have to stop beheading all those Grats in the training centre just to kill time?"

"Sel - "

"And how Quisty says that under no circumstances are you and Seifer to spar more than twice a day?"

"Yeah - "

"Well, Irvy and I have come up with an _amazing_ activity to keep us all busy!" Selphie exclaimed over the slightly dumbfounded Squall, "Oh, and Rini helped too!"

"_Rinoa_ helped?" Squall repeated when he could get a word in edgewise. He suddenly felt betrayed. He thought only Irvine would ever help Selphie with her outrageous games. Then again, Rinoa had always been supportive of them.

"You said the magic word," Irvine whispered proudly, nudging Selphie, "Good job!"

Squall sighed as his brown hair fell into his eyes. Sitting back in his chair, he asked without any real conviction, "So what's the amazing activity?"

"No, we can't tell you!" Selphie and Irvine yelled at once.

Squall blinked at their sudden outburst, rather taken-aback. It felt as though his mind was lagging as it dragged itself up from paperwork-mode to whatever mode it had to be set on when talking to this pair.

"It's gonna be a surprise," Selphie said mysteriously.

"Okay," he said blankly, "Then why'd you - "

"Tell you about it?" Irvine interrupted knowingly, "We need your thumbs-up!"

"How do I approve of it if I don't even know what it is?" Squall wanted to know, now feeling slightly exasperated.

Selphie waved her arms in the air and jumped up, "That's easy! You know how fun this is bound to be, Commander. That's all you need to know and you can just give us the a-okay!"

She beamed at him expectantly, and Squall just looked at her. _How fun this is bound to be... Selphie, I'm sorry, but -_

"Hey, hey, Squall," Irvine spoke up, stepping forward, "Sef's put a lot of work into this. You gotta say yes!"

"But," Squall said helplessly, searching his mind frantically for a loophole, "Why do I have to approve of it?"

"Cause you're our leader," Irvine replied with a shrug, "Your word's law."

Squall felt uncomfortable hearing this. It had been months since the Ultimecia incident and still everyone looked up to him as a leader. Well, he _was_ Commander of the Garden, but to Selphie, Irvine and all the others, he was their friend. There were no leaders in a group of friends. Right?

It also placed a great deal of responsibility and pressure on him, which he hated. And since when had his word become law?

They were both looking at him appraisingly, like two children waiting to find out if they were allowed to play outside in the downpour of rain. Squall knew they wouldn't leave him alone until they heard what they wanted to hear. He would never get his paperwork done if they were in the same room as him.

"Fine," he muttered, already half-regretting his word as he said it, "Go ahead. Do whatever." Then he suddenly looked up hopefully, "But do I have to participate?"

Selphie and Irvine had both jumped and whooped for joy, and were grinning at each other broadly at their success. The short, vibrant girl turned to Squall and exclaimed exuberantly, "Of course! Everyone's gonna participate! Oooh, c'mon Irvy, we have to go see Matron - " she had almost dragged Irvine to the door when she turned back and called, "Oh, yeah, Squall! Come to the cafeteria at lunch. Everyone's gonna be there. _That's_ when we'll tell you our big secret!"

Squall watched them go, both chattering animatedly and almost tripping over one another in their excitement. The door slid back closed after they had left, and Squall looked down at his paperwork, wondering what on earth he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

"Don't choke, chicken-wuss."

"Shu-arp 'eifer," Zell managed to grunt out through a mouthful of hot dog.

"Zell, that's disgusting," Quistis said with a little sigh from her spot at the round table.

"What are you now, on his side?" Zell said indignantly after a tremendous swallow. Seifer smirked and draped his arm around the beautiful blonde instructor casually.

"Who'd want to be a foot near a chicken like yourself?"

"That's enough, Seifer, and get _off_ me," Quistis said sharply, throwing his arm off as he chuckled and Zell scowled and stood up at his spot, "Sit _down_, Zell." She shook her head as Zell growled menacingly before dropping back into his seat and starting on another hot dog.

Seifer snickered, then yawned widely, "Geez, where are they? Taking their time..."

"So, Squall," Quistis said inconsequentially to the quiet Commander in an attempt to have some civilised conversation, "How are the Garden's funds doing now?"

"Oh..." Squall came out of his slight reverie, "We're alright, though it could be better..."

Seifer yawned again, "Boring."

"Shut up, Seifer," both Quistis and Zell snapped at the same time. Squall let out the tiniest, inaudible chuckle while Seifer raised an eyebrow. Before he said anything though, something caught his attention and he said coolly, "Finally, they're here."

Squall looked round as well and saw four people approaching their table. His heart rose when he saw Rinoa among them; her face lit up and she waved at him brightly when she caught his eye. Squall felt rather abashed and a shy, tentative smile graced his usually indifferent face.

Three months ago, Squall had led the others to a battle that would ultimately save the world. He hated how it had labelled them as 'heroes' when they'd returned from Time Compression, when all he had done the whole time was make sure he could live. He hadn't even known what he was doing half the time. The only thing he did know were the battles. He fought without second thought and unleashed his limit break when he reached his peak. He called upon a Guardian Force when needed and used magic to cure himself and his friends. That was what he'd been trained to do as a SeeD, and if that made him a hero then all SeeDs were heroes.

Seifer had been re-admitted into Balamb Garden after all his previous hostile actions had been explained. Cid and Edea were glad to let him back, but on the condition that he re-do his entire SeeD course again. Raijin and Fujin were also welcomed back to enforce the disciplinary committee again.

Seifer had not changed much from what Squall remembered before the whole Sorceress' Knight incident, yet the two of them had developed a friendship, rather opaque but still quite exisiting. Much of their time spent together was sparring in the training centre, taking care not to give each other another scar.

"Hey, everyone!" Selphie greeted loudly as Irvine sat down, "Betcha'll wondering what our big idea is!" Rinoa beamed at everybody while the familiar girl beside her looked bashful.

"But first of all, everyone, meet Shizuka!" the girl next to Rinoa immediately looked alarmed when all eyes turned to her, and attempted a brave smile when they lifted their hand in welcome.

"ACH!"

Zell had looked up and choked violently on his hot dog. Selphie broke off, amusement glimmering in her green eyes as Seifer, against his own will, thumped Zell on the back.

"I told you to eat slower, chicken-wuss..."

"It's her," Zell managed to choke out between violent hiccoughs. Seifer frowned and bent his head further down.

"_Who_?"

"That library girl!"

"Oh, you mean the one you stalk?" Seifer said with a smirk. Zell turned a shade of pink and went into another coughing fit, and Seifer patted him on the back disdainfully and told the table at large, "Don't worry, he's fine." He gave Zell an extra hard thump and the spiky blonde yelped.

"So anyway, Shizuka's gonna be joining us," Selphie continued chirpily as the shy, pig-tailed girl gave a little smile, "Because we're going to need an even number of people for this to work."

"For _what_ to work, exactly?" Seifer butted in rudely, "You still haven't told us what we're doing."

"Seifer, just wait for them to tell us!" Quistis said exasperately, and he swiftly grinned at her.

"Anything for you, instructor."

Squall intercepted this with sceptism. Seifer had been very devoted to Quistis as of late months, never missing the chance to flirt or charm the younger teacher in some way or other. Rinoa thought it was cute. Squall just wished they would stop bickering.

"Alright, everybody!" Selphie said enthusiastically, barely containing her excitement as she bounced in her boots, "Introducing... the Balamb Garden Amazing Race!"

Rinoa, Irvine and Selphie all bore wide grins as they looked around the table. They were met with blank, uncomprehending stares.

"The _what_?" Zell finally said.

"The Amazing Race!" Rinoa repeated happily, "It'll be tons of fun, especially since you guys have all been complaining about the lack of activity around here."

Quistis was the first to recover. "It sounds like a great idea," she said approvingly, ignoring the stunned look Seifer gave her, "Isn't the Amazing Race that TV show where all the contestants have to get through a whole lot of challenges and go to a lot of different places?"

"Yep!"

"Reality television?" Seifer snorted, sitting back and folding his arms, "Count me out."

"Me too," Squall said quickly. He thought his heart had stopped when Selphie had introduced what her "amazing activity" actually was. There was no way he was going to compete in something like _that_.

"Oh, come on!" Rinoa said with a frown, "It's not like we're going to be on TV. It's the _Balamb Garden_ Amazing Race. We'll be dividing into four teams and the first team to get through all the challenges wins."

"It sounds like fun," Shizuka piped up confidently. She was a pretty girl with large almond-shaped brown eyes and soft features. She also had the endearing habit of blushing when embarrassed. Rinoa smiled at her and Selphie exclaimed, "See? Zell, you _have_ to go if Zuka's going!"

"Wha - _why_?" Zell spluttered, looking flustered over the remains of his lunch.

"Because, because, because," Selphie said singy-songy-like, "We'll reveal it to you later!" She and Rinoa exchanged looks and giggled. Shizuka blushed.

"_Anyway_," Seifer said loudly, "Weren't you explaining this race thing?"

"Oh, yeah," Selphie said, still giggling, "Well, everyone's gotta participate - yes, even you, Squall. You gave us the thumbs-up, after all."

"You _what_?" both Seifer and Zell shouted at the same time, their heads snapping towards Squall.

"I - I - they didn't tell me what they were planning," Squall said defensively, "If I'd known, I wouldn't have said yes."

"So you didn't have an _inkling_ that it would be something as whacked-up as this?"

"Hey!"

"Yeah, I resent that - "

"Everyone, be quiet!" Quistis shouted over the outburst. Everybody at once turned to look at her in surprise. Well, she wasn't an instructor for nothing. Calmly, Quistis sat back down and said, "Selphie, Rinoa - continue."

"Yeah, thanks Quisty," Selphie said cheerfully, wheeling round to the seven faces that looked back at her, "More details will come on the day of the race! Which will be in two days' time, because the challenges are still being made."

Squall's brow furrowed, "Do you mean to tell me we _all_ have to participate in this?"

"Yup."

"Including me?"

"_Especially _you, Squall!" Rinoa broke in, "We've all gotten a bit restless since - since Ultimecia. While the peace has been great, we could all use it to do something fun and creative, right?"

"Right!" Irvine, Selphie, Shizuka and Quistis chorused. Quistis glared at Seifer, who mumbled a, "Right." Zell sighed and scratched the back of his spiked-up blonde hair, glanced at the pretty pig-tailed girl sitting across him, and said weakly, "Right..."

"Irvy and I have talked to Uncle Cid about this, and he says we could all do with a vacation - " ("You call this a vacation?") " - so we don't have to worry about that. Just worry about getting yourselves into good shape for this race!"

The bell rang at the end of Selphie's words, and Shizuka jumped up, saying something about having to return to the library. Seconds later, a troubled Zell disappeared after her. Quistis and Seifer also got up.

"Well, time for class," Seifer said lazily, putting an arm around Quistis, "See the rest of you jokers at dinner."

"Get off me, Seifer!"

"Aww, come on, a nice walk up to the classroom - "

_Smack!_

"Ouuuch! Quisty, that hurt!"

Rinoa giggled as Seifer went running after the dignified instructor, sounding reproachful. Irvine got up and joined Rinoa and Selphie, leaving Squall by himself at the table.

"Hey, Sef, good job! It seemed like everybody really liked the idea," Irvine said optimistically, putting his arm around the shorter girl.

"Yeah, everyone but the boys," Selphie replied doubtfully, then brightened up, "But that's to be expected. I'm sure Zell and Seifer will come through once they find out how competitive it is! As for Squall - "

"I'll go talk to him," Rinoa volunteered, looking behind Selphie and Irvine at the quiet, brown-haired boy whose gaze was resting on the round table in front of him.

"If anyone can do it, Rinoa can," Irvine said reassuringly with a grin, "We'll just leave you two to it, then, won't we?"

"Good luck, Rin!"

The two of them walked away arm-in-arm. Rinoa smiled as she watched them. Selphie and Irvine were the best of friends, always together and oh-so-cute it sometimes made the others sick. No one was sure if there was anything going on between them, though. They were inseparable and had a very close friendship, but nothing to imply that they transgressed beyond that.

Rinoa turned to Squall, who was still sitting by himself at the table. His blue eyes flickered up towards her for a second, then went straight back down to the table. She smiled to herself as she walked towards him.

"Hey," she said softly as the cafeteria around them emptied. She stooped down a little to look at him in the face. He glanced up at her again, then looked away.

"I don't wanna go," Squall muttered, knowing how ridiculous and childish he must sound.

Rinoa put her hands on her hips and said sternly, "Well, you have no choice, Leonhart. You're a part of the Balamb Garden Amazing Race and there's nothing you can do about it." She dropped her stern voice and said playfully, "And who knows... maybe you could win."

Squall looked away, determined not to look at her, "I don't care."

Rinoa studied him perplexedly for a second, then smiled wickedly. Reaching out she took his hand and tugged him gently so that he stood up. Squall gave her a questioning look but she said nothing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head in his chest.

A content smile spread across Squall's face as he put his arms around her, enjoying the feeling of holding her in his arms. He didn't often get the chance to hold her like this. It was always Rinoa who'd reach out for him first. Squall wished he had the ability to be able to display his feelings for her as easily and freely as she did.

Breathing in his familiar scent, Rinoa said quietly, "I missed you..."

He chuckled silently, "You saw me yesterday."

She also laughed, burying herself deeper in his embrace, "No... I meant I miss hugging you... being near you..."

At her words Squall felt even more ashamed of himself. Tightening his arms around her, he lowered his head into her hair and murmured, "I missed you too, Rinoa..."

The raven-haired girl smiled and lifted her head slightly, "You'll miss me even more if I'm away at the race."

Squall chuckled, "You think that's going to convince me?"

"I guess not..." her sweet, angelic voice floated to his ears, and he could _hear_ the smile in it. Locking her hands together at the back of his neck, Rinoa suddenly grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked it over his face, "But this will!" she shouted gleefully, immediately withdrawing her arms.

"Huh - Rinoa!" her happy, triumphant laughter rang in his ears as he reached to pull his jacket off his face - but almost at once she snatched both of his hands and kept them firmly apart.

"Say the Balamb Garden Amazing Race is the best idea you've ever heard of and you can't wait to compete in it!" she ordered in between giggles.

Trying to pull his arms away from her, Squall said helplessly, "Rin - "

"Say it!"

Squall was trapped in a compromising situation. A petite girl maintaing a surprisingly strong grip on his hands, stopping him from pulling the puffy jacket off his face so he could _see_ what he was doing. Squall suddenly felt the urge to laugh as well, and a grin appeared on his face as he tried to shake Rinoa's hands off him.

"Rinoa, let me go!"

"Not until you say it," she called back in a sing-song voice, leaping back as he thrust his hands forward towards her waist, "Hey!" she giggled, struggling to push his hands away, "No tickling."

Squall forced both his and her hands toward her again, making her squeal and jump back, her grip on his hands loosening. He grinned; it was working.

"Squall!" she exclaimed breathlessly, laughing as he continued to force her backwards. She glanced behind her and saw the cafeteria women looking at them in amusement. She felt fingers lightly dig into her ribs and she let out a burst of laughter, "Stop tickling me!"

"Let me go then."

"_No_. Oof - Squall - I'm gonna fall over," Rinoa looked behind her again and her eyes widened, though the giggles still hadn't died from her lips yet, "_Squall_!"

They had reached the edge of the eating area, which was two stairs higher than the ground below. Rinoa let go of his hands and quickly jumped down just before they both fell right over the edge; but Squall, caught unaware as she suddenly released him, stumbled forward and yelped as the ground below him seemed to disappear.

_Crash_!

He heard her stifle her giggles as he groaned and rolled over onto his back, opening his eyes to see the peachy-cream coloured ceiling of the Garden. Her head popped out from nowhere, a broad grin from ear to ear.

"That wasn't funny," Squall managed to get out forlornly, his mouth still twitching inspite of himself.

"Could've avoided it if you'd just said what I told you to," Rinoa told him with a straight face, kneeling down beside him. She bent down low, a mishievous smile playing across her lips, "_Now_ will you say it?"

Squall sighed and recited dully and forcefully.

"The Balamb Garden Amazing Race is the best idea I've ever heard of and I can't wait to compete in it."

"Lucky for you, it's only in two days!"

He groaned.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Not much time to say anything now, but HOW DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR? x) Hehe .. please review. Pretty please? xD - msq.


	2. The Four Corners

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or its beautiful characters .. but I will one day ! x) It all belongs to SquareSoft. :salutes: -.-;;

**Balamb Garden Amazing Race**

**Chapter Two ll The Four Corners**

**

* * *

**

Zell Dincht did not _do _pink.

Black and blue were fine with him. Yeah sure - those colours looked _good _on him! Red was no big deal either. They were on his favourite clothes and shoes. And that outfit had served him well during the whole crazed-up-hag-Ultimecia event, hadn't it?

As a general thing he sometimes moved out of his comfortable clothing into his Garden uniform, and on the more formal occasion he donned his SeeD one - but they were alright as well. Those dull, dark colours worked for him too.

But _pink_?

"I am not putting that on," Zell had stated blatantly as soon as his eyes fell on the piece of material Selphie handed to him, and he stood firmly by his proclamation now as he sat at his desk, glaring daggers at it.

"C'mon Zelly!" Selphie said reassuringly, bouncing in her boots, "It's just a bandana! Besides, you _have_ to wear your team colour."

"Easy for you to say," Zell retorted, now staring at the yellow bandana wrapped around the brunette's head ninja-style, "You always wear yellow!"

The Amazing Race competitors were in Quistis' classroom, getting themselves ready for the big event. More to tear his eyes away from the grotesque-coloured bandana in front of him than anything else, Zell hopelessly looked around the room at his friends.

Seifer was complaining as Quistis tied their team-coloured bandana around his upper arm, her own red one entwined elegantly in her blonde hair. Likewise, Rinoa was also wrapping a blue one around Squall's arm, him looking uncomfortable while she chatted happily about the upcoming race. Zell diverted his eyes to Selphie and Irvine, who were the only team with both members excited, their yellow bandanas dangling from their heads.

"Who came up with the colour scheme, anyway?" Zell complained irritably, "I mean, red, yellow, blue and _pink_?"

"Well, what other colour could we have picked?" Selphie asked innocently.

"Uhh - I dunno... _GREEN_?"

"Oh..." Selphie seemed to ponder on this for a second, then perked up, "Well, it never occured to us! Anyway, pink is Zuka's favourite colour and since she's in _YOUR_ team..."

"Alright, alright!" Zell growled as he caught up the pink bandana in distaste, "I'll put on the stupid thing!"

Smiling victoriously, Selphie's eyes lit up when somebody entered the classroom, "Oooh, she's here! Hi, Zuka! Whoo-hoo, now that everyone's here, we can start soon!"

"Hi, Selphie. Hi, Zell," Shizuka greeted slightly breathlessly, putting down a small bag, "Sorry I'm late..."

"It's okay," Zell said automatically, his tone suddenly much less aggressive, "Hey, look, it's your favourite colour..."

Selphie grinned and then turned to survey the scene. The eight of them were grouped in the far corner, their small backpacks (containing a change of undergarments, pyjamas, and not much else) sitting around them on the floor and on the desks.

"Okay, everyone!" Irvine called energetically, after whistling loudly to catch their attention, "I'll hand it over to these two lovely ladies to explain the rules."

Beaming, Rinoa and Selphie stood up at the front. Everyone sat down and looked up at them. Quistis and Shizuka sat up straight, looking attentive. Zell was slowly bandaging his pink bandana around his hand with a frown on his face. Seifer was reclining on a chair casually, looking as cool as usual. Squall had his arms folded beside him, staring up at the two girls in resolute attention.

"So, welcome to the Balamb Garden Amazing Race!" Rinoa said excitedly, holding out her arms, and when they all continued to stare at her like lumps she continued emphatically, "Right, so the basic things you should know about the race is that it goes for _one_ _week_. And there are a set of challenges you must complete. You can only move onto the next challenge once the previous one has been done, so you can't skip any."

"Don't forget you have to take a photo of the challenge to prove that you've done it!" Selphie piped up, raising her hand as if voting, "If not, you'll lose points for that task."

Nodding, Rinoa continued briskly, "You want to finish all the challenges the fastest, but you also need to do them satisfactorily. Be creative! You can use whatever is at your disposal without breaching the rules.

"Oh, and foul play will _not_ be tolerated," she added very seriously, "Marks will be deducted for any dodgy behaviour."

Seifer and Zell groaned audibly.

"There goes my plan," Seifer said dully.

Quistis gave him a hard stare, "You think I would have permitted it?"

"Of course! Anything to help us win."

She shook her head.

"Bonus points will be given to the team who spends the least amount of money," Selphie said exuberantly, catching their attention again, "Uncle Cid's organised money accounts for each team, and you have to use the cards we gave you earlier for all your purchases. If not, you _must_ write down whatever you spend in gil. We're really relying on the girls on each team to make sure of this!"

Quistis, Rinoa and Shizuka nodded affirmatively. The boys all looked rather taken-aback.

"Gee," Irvine said reproachfully, "You can trust us, you know."

Ignoring this, Rinoa went on briskly, "You'll find yourself in all sorts of different areas over the week, depending on your challenge. Use whatever you can to get there!"

"We've got the Ragnarok," Zell said at once. He grinned and cracked his knuckles in satisfaction, "This is gonna be a breeze."

"No!" Selphie shouted, jumping indignantly and pointing at him accusingly, "We've made it perfectly clear with Matron that no one is gonna go anywhere _near_ Dragon-R! That's cheating! Immediate disqualification."

Zell scowled. Seifer sniggered.

"That means we have to _walk_ to places?"

"Of course," Rinoa said matter-of-factly, putting her hands to her hips, "It wouldn't be fair if one team had to hike across the Esthar plains while another flies over the continent with that spaceship."

"Yes, it would!"

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Well, that's about it," Selphie finished off with great flourish, as she and Rinoa handed out thick, heavy manilla envelopes, "Here are all your challenges, sealed and numbered - " (Zell stared at the number of pink envelopes within his own pack) " - and remember you have to do _all_ of them! No skipping!"

"Okay, okay," Zell said impatiently, nervously tapping the floor with his shoes, "Are you done yet? All these rules are makin' me jittery."

He was not the only one getting anxious. Squall, Seifer and even Irvine were sitting rigidly in their seats, as if ready to bolt out any second. The girls smiled indulgently at one another.

"Looks like they're finally getting into the spirit of things," Rinoa commented in a pleased voice, "Alright, guys! Let's get ready."

"Never thought I'd be nervous about starting something like this," Seifer muttered to Squall as they sprang to their feet at Rinoa's command and put their bags on, making sure their manilla envelopes were easily accessible.

"Neither," said a disgruntled Squall, who, in spite of his usual cool exterior, found his heart beating faster than usual as the trivial race loomed up ahead.

"Hold up for a sec!" a cheerful Selphie yelled suddenly, grabbing her digital camera, "Let's take a photo first!"

"_C'mon_!" Zell broke out anxiously, now positively bouncing on the spot in his usual combat stance, his pink bandana flapping in the air, "Let's get this thing started today!"

"Calm down, Zelly, it'll only take a sec - "

The group all stumbled together awkwardly.

"Say cheese!"

_Snap._

"Smile!"

_Snap._

"Silly photo!"

"Oh, for Hyne's - "

_Snap_.

"Red team!"

"You've got to be kidding - "

_Snap._

"Whoo! Yellow pride!"

_Snap._

"Pink team! Aww, aren't they cute?"

"Sel - "

_Snap._

"Blue team! C'mon, smile Squall!"

"...Whoa. Scary sight."

_Snap_.

Several photos later, and the boys' patience remarkably thinned to the brink of explosion, Selphie put her camera away and they all ambled into a line against the back wall of the classroom, their bags finally on and one member of each group clutching onto their manilla envelope.

"Alright, guys!" Selphie exclaimed blithely, jumping on the spot in her enthusiasm, "This is it! The first ever Amazing Race in Balamb Garden is about to begin. We'll see you all in a week's time at the final destination!" she winked mysteriously, "Remember; have fun, teamwork, and _no _sabotage!"

She suddenly did the SeeD salute; the others all snapped up into the attention stance at once and followed suit.

"Till we meet again," she said solemnly, slowly bringing down her hand. Her green eyes sparkled and she shouted, "Are we ready?"

"YES!" Zell, Squall, Irvine and Seifer chorused as though soldiers. Rinoa and Shizuka giggled.

"On your marks..." Zell punched his right hand into his left one, crouching down low, "... get set..." Seifer swallowed in anticipation, clenching his hands.

"..._GO_!"

There was pandemonium as everybody almost tore their manilla envelope apart in their haste to grab their first task. Seifer pulled out a red challenge and ripped it slightly in his hurry.

"Seifer!" Quistis said rebukingly.

"What? It's not like we'll need to use it again."

_B.G. Amazing Race  
Challenge  
1. Pass the level 10 SeeD written test._

Without a word the two blondes dove for Seifer's desk on the right side and turned on his computer. Up near the front, Irvine and Selphie were running to her commonly-used one.

"Ah, crap," Zell, who had been geared up to bolt out of the classroom, cursed under his breath as Shizuka switched on their computer, "It just _had_ to be an academic challenge..."

There was a tense, library-type silence in the 2F classroom as the eight of them accessed their laptops and fumbled with the keyboard to click on the SeeD tests. Passing a SeeD written test meant getting one hundred per cent; you scored anything under and you didn't qualify.

"Uh oh!" Selphie said audibly as the low beep sounded from her computer, signifying that she had not passed. A minute later, the beep sounded again. Squall found this rather distracting.

"C'mon Squall, you _must_ know all this!" Rinoa urged quietly as he stared blankly at the screen.

_4. ATB stands for Ability Tone Back._

His mind had gone point-blank. The incessant typing from Quistis and Selphie's continuous failing beeps were making him nervous. Was the answer a yes or a no? Oh, _come on_... he _knew_ this... he had done the test _ages_ ago...

Squall frowned anxiously, desperately wanting the answer to flash in neon lights across the screen. He knew every second ticking was a second gone, and a second quicker the others were going to pass the test...

Seifer suddenly made a triumphant noise, making Squall lose all train of thought and Zell to say audibly, "What the heck?" Everyone turned to look at him as they stood up, Quistis switching off their laptop as Seifer dug out their second challenge.

"And that is why you have a lovely _instructor_ on your team, jokers!" Seifer mocked to them as he strut out of the classroom backwards, "She's got the smarts, I've got the looks, she's got the looks as well - _yeoow_!"

Quistis had dragged him out by the ear.

A minute later, Zell's laptop made the successful tinkling noise, and he whooped, "You're a genius!" to the bashful girl beside him, who blushed at this compliment. They both energetically ran out of the classroom with their second challenge.

"See ya later! Hehehe..."

Squall was still stuck on the same question. He didn't want to guess it, because if he got it wrong he'd have to do the test all over again...

"Just say no!" Rinoa said impatiently, reaching for the keyboard, but he quickly blocked her hands.

"But I'm not sure..."

"Squall..."

"Just let me think."

"NO! You always think too much. I say the answer's no - "

"Rinoa - "

"Squall," she said gently, sensing his frustration at not being sure on the stupid answer, "We are about to come last if you don't make up your mind. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

"BOOYAKA!" Selphie chirruped suddenly, punching the air, and Irvine said enthusiastically, "Good on us, Sefie!"

Rinoa watched in despair as they both left the classroom as well, leaving only the blue team behind.

"Well," she said dully, "We're last now."

Squall hit the "no" key with sudden vigor as this piece of news. He rushed through the rest of the test much to Rinoa's alarm and they were both equally surprised when they heard the sweet, tinkling noise.

"See?" Rinoa said triumphantly, smiling at the lost look on his face, "I told you the answer was no."

"Come on, let's go," Squall said tightly, grabbing her hand and dragging her out with him.

"Hey - we haven't even read our next challenge yet!"

"We can do that on our way," Squall shook his head and murmured in a disgruntled voice, "I can't believe we're coming last already..."

* * *

A/N: Firstly I would like to thank my GREAT reviewers. x) I was so _overjoyed_ to see them! Hehehe. Anywho, to sum things up a little, I have never watched the Amazing Race before either. -.-;; My church held one for us and it was really, really fun (though obviously not as intense as the real one is xP) so I decided to torture the FF8 characters in one as well. xD I believe I shall have fun with this story. Please review! As a birthday present? x) I shall be 15 in four days! _(blows party blower)_ - msq.


	3. Water's Always Clearer

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or its beautiful characters .. but I will one day ! x) It all belongs to SquareSoft. :salutes: -.-;;

**Balamb Garden Amazing Race**

**Chapter Three ll Water's Always Clearer On The Other Side**

**

* * *

**

"Here fishy, fishy... swim to the little worm... come closer to me..." Seifer Almasy was murmuring tunelessly as he stared into the clear, shallow water of Balamb harbour, his body slumped as he sat on the pier.

It was a golden, sunny day in the peaceful town of Balamb. Elderly couples tottered down the rickety, narrow streets, enjoying a stroll when the sun shone its brightest, and there was a beautiful, melodic lull over the town as its inhabitants went about their daily routine.

Out in the harbour square, more specifically at the end where a single platform jutted out over the ocean, however, was a young man in a grey trench coat, sitting with his chin in his hand and dully dangling a fishing rod into the water. He looked as though he found the process was rather tedious. He looked _bored._

In a trice he was on his feet and all action was back into him as he yelled at the non-existent sea creatures below.

"HURRY UP, YOU STUPID FISH! DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE."

Standing behind him, Quistis put a hand to her forehead and said in a would-be consoling voice, "Seifer, calm down. The fish will come."

"Will come? _Will _come?" he yelped, "We've been here for the past half an hour!"

"Well, maybe you're doing something wrong," Quistis suggested slightly tensely.

"You do it then," Seifer growled, thrusting the fishing rod to the blonde, "I'm getting a drink."

"What? But I've never - " Quistis stared after him hopelessly as he stalked to the chain of restaurants along Balamb's harbour, " - been fishing before," she finished off with a sigh.

It was just her luck that Seifer, the problematic boy, just _had_ to be on her team. The way he acted at times, she really found it hard to believe he was older than her.

"Ooooh, yeah!" Zell was yelling from across the harbour, waving his rod victoriously. Quistis' hopes were dashed when she saw him holding a plump orange fish he and Shizuka had just hauled up.

_There goes our leading position._

With this depressing thought in mind, Quistis sat on the side, letting her legs dangle off above the water, and waited for the fish that didn't seem likely to ever come.

* * *

"I didn't know you could fish," Shizuka commented in a slightly awed voice as Zell enthusiastically dropped their third and final fish into their bucket.

"Ooh, yeah! Back at the orphanage we somehow came up with a way to catch some at the beach. I always caught the biggest ones," he said proudly, lugging the bucket up, "Selphie came second. Seifer was the worst. He was always angry about that."

Shizuka smiled at his thoughtful look, "It's amazing you've all kept in touch with each other. I barely even remember my childhood friends."

For some reason, Zell felt a bit guilty at this comment. Scratching the back of his head with his free hand, he said hesitantly, "Well... Lady Luck has been on our side a lot. It's a long story, but it's not thanks to our efforts we're still together."

"You've got to tell me that story sometime."

"I will," Zell promised sheepishly.

With a content and gentle smile, Shizuka took out her digital camera, a playful twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Alright, Zell, smile!"

"Wha - ?"

_Snap_.

"Hey!" the spiky blonde said rather indignantly, as she laughed and showed him the abrupt photo, "I wasn't ready for that."

The brunette grinned at him but before she could reply there was an unexpected, piercing cry from the other side of the harbour. Both of them immediately looked over to see Quistis on her feet, hunched over slightly and tugging fruitlessly on her quivering fishing rod.

"Seifer!" she was yelling, wobbling dangerously as though about to fall headfirst into the water, "_Seifer, get out here this instant_!"

"Um - should we help her?" Shizuka asked quizzically, staring as Quistis continued to struggle and shout fearfully for a certain blond-haired man. Zell, on the other hand, tore his eyes away and jumped in front of her suddenly, blocking her view.

"Nope!" he said hastily, "This is our chance to beat them! What's the next challenge?"

Taken-aback and with one last look of concern at the struggling instructor, Shizuka took out their manilla envelope. Zell friskily hopped about on the spot, still carrying the bucket with his rod slung over his shoulders.

_B.G. Amazing Race  
Challenge  
3. Get a Dino Bone. Have someone identify it for you._

Shizuka grew pale.

"Dino Bone... don't we have to fight a T-Rexaur for that?" she said tentatively, lowering the pink challenge and turning to Zell with a look of worry on her face. The excited martial arts expert had froze on the spot.

"Ahh... yeah..." Zell suddenly pounded his fist into his own thigh, making her eyes widen, "That's so unfair! All the other groups have both people in combat, but you could get seriously hurt!"

A shy smile graced Shizuka's face as his turned a faint pink.

"Ah - that is to say - it's totally unbalanced - uh - let's just skip this challenge - " Zell fumbled uselessly, his face growing steadily red which contrasted sharply with his blonde hair.

"Hey, don't worry about me," Shizuka said complacently, and she took out a four-pointed, oversized boomerang which at first glance looked rather imposing.

"You have a shuriken?" he said in disbelief, his jaw almost dropping open.

She smiled at his awestruck expression, "I may not be as skilled as you and the other SeeDs are... but I went to Garden too, and I know how to take care of myself." As if to prove her point, she flicked the shuriken up and swiftly caught it again.

_Whoa... sweet, smart and strong... who says girls don't come in whole packages?_

"...Right," Zell said lamely, trying to overcome his shock, "Let's go find that T-Rexaur then, huh?"

And so the pink team set off to their third challenge, their bandanas flying in the gentle breeze as they ran out of Balamb. Several people paused to stare after these funny Garden students spouting coloured bandanas.

As they left, Seifer emerged from a nearby restaurant, carrying two drinks.

"SEIFER ALMASY!"

It came quite as a shock to him to hear his instructor's usually composed voice to be screeching in such desperation and... anger. Blinking, Seifer looked over to behold Quistis yanking at their fishing rod with all her strength, her look of fury directed at him.

"Oh, Hyne..." he muttered, "I'M COMING, QUISTY!" He broke into a run and had just reached the pier when Quistis gave a stupendous tug and stumbled back as an overly large fish flew up and out of the water.

"AH!"

"Hey, I got you - argh!"

Quistis crashed into Seifer during his attempt to be "noble" and catch her before she fell back onto the ground, but he lost his balance at her sudden impact and they both went tumbling backwards.

She immediately climbed off him, dragging the suffering fish along with her, and hit him in the chest.

"OW!" he howled.

"Why leave for?" she raged, "We're supposed to be a team, but _you_ just had to go and be a selfish prick and buy a stupid drink! And _now_ look what happened!"

"What?" Seifer half-groaned, sitting back up, "You - you caught one, didn't you? See?" and then, "Geezalou, it's _huge_."

Quistis glared daggers at him, then turned around abruptly and dumped the heavy fish into their plastic bucket. Sensing that she was still upset, Seifer jumped up and held onto her arm.

"Let _go_ of me."

"Hey, don't be mad," he said seriously, turning her around so that she was facing him. He was taller than her by a fair amount and she refused to meet his eyes as he spoke, "C'mon, Quisty - "

"_Don't_ _call me that_."

" - Quistis. I was just taking a break," Seifer said a bit hopelessly, feeling like a moron. He added in a frustrated tone when she still did not reply, "Why are you so angry, anyway? I mean, it all came out for the better, didn't it?"

Quistis responded by grabbing the red bandana on his arm and yanking on it, hard, so that it came undone.

"You see this?" she demanded, holding it out in front of his face, "What is it?"

"Um," Seifer replied, feeling rather wrong-footed, "A piece of red material that the messenger girl calls a bandana?"

"_No_," she snapped, her blue eyes narrowed and resentful, like a teacher lecturing a student. She waved the bandana before holding it still in front of his eyes, "This is a symbol of our partnership, our teamwork, and a promise between two people that they will stick together and help each other out."

"No it's not, it's an old tablecloth - "

"This is why you keep failing your exams, Seifer!" Quistis burst out, "You think you're always right!"

"Hey, that's not true," he said reproachfully as she turned away.

"Yeah, and I'm a chocobo."

Figuring that she must be pretty upset to say something like _that_, Seifer grabbed onto her arm again, forcing her to turn back to him. As she was pulled towards him, he took his red bandana from her hand.

"What are you doing?" she said in an annoyed voice, "We have more fish to catch."

Seifer held his bandana in front of her, making her frown at him. Was he mocking her? Because if he was... Quistis stiffened slightly under his grip, ready to unleash another hit if need be.

"A symbol of our promise, right?" he repeated seriously, his green eyes fixed upon her in a very solemn manner, "You're right. I won't leave again. We're a team, after all."

Quistis just stared at him, a little taken-aback by his earnest look and words. He had never been this serious before. It was a little disconcerting. She gently chewed on her bottom lip.

"From now on, I'll keep the promise," Seifer extended his arm and held the bandana out to her, "Once you tie it back on, I'm bound by it. How about that?" he gave her a goofy, lopsided grin that looked both ridiculous and boyish on his usually cool face.

Quistis was speechless for a second, her heat beating a quick, queer yet pleasant rhythm. Then rolling her eyes, she snatched the bandana and began to tie it back on again.

"Fine, fine. I forgive you, you melodramatic jerk..."

Once she was done, a grinning Seifer dragged her closer towards him and put an arm around her, making her yelp and push him away in vain.

"How about that partnership then, eh?" he said with a wink, making Quistis blush and wish she had chosen her words more carefully, "Long or short term?"

"Depends on how quickly we're going to catch our next two fish," she said wisely.

Seifer immediately released her and picked up the forgotten fishing rod, "Did I ever tell you I'm the _king_ of fishing?" He hooked a worm at the end and threw it into the water as if a pro.

"Oh, really?" Quistis smirked, coming up next to him, "Because I distinctly remember you _crying_ when Zell pulled in the biggest perch."

Seifer scowled, "I was not crying!" Then his affronted expression changed to a one of joy as the line shook, "Hey, I've got another one - I mean, _we've_ got another one. Reckon Hyne's with us now since we renewed our promise?" he wondered jovially.

"He might be," Quistis said airily, "Or maybe you just used a worm this time."

* * *

A/N: Yaay, third chapter. xD I was kinda stuck on this one. I had no idea what to write. Anywho, thanks for reading and reviewing! Aren't the couples sooo cute? Hehe. Oh, by the way, the second challenge was just to catch three fish. Sounds simple, but not for Seifer and Quistis hahaha. And a shiruken is a boomerang-like weapon. If you know FF7, it's Yuffie's one. I watched Advent Children the other day! xD It was so sweet. Anyway .. I shall stop my rambling now. Hope you enjoyed reading. _(big smile)_ - msq.


	4. T Bone Steak

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or its beautiful characters .. but I will one day ! x) It all belongs to SquareSoft. :salutes: -.-;;

**Balamb Garden Amazing Race**

**Chapter Four ll T-Bone Steak**

**

* * *

**

The water was a barrier that they had to overcome. Their enemy was sighted, wading through its protection. They had their weapons ready. All they had to do was swing the almighty rod and -

"Ouuuuch! Sefie, be careful!"

For a significant part of her life, Selphie Tilmitt had grown up in Trabia Garden. She'd been a cadet since she was a bumbling toddler of three, more fond of saluting her superiors and yelling, "Sir, yes, sir!" than actually learning how to fight with weapons and brains. The bouncy brunette had been trained intensely in combat, but she liked pretending she was out in an old-fashioned battlefield, running and crouching and calling everyone she met along the way, "Colonel!"

Which explained why Irvine had been witnessing her roaming up and down Balamb's shoreline, carrying their fishing rod as though it were a gun.

"Oh, Irvy, sorry!" Selphie exclaimed as he unhooked the line off his jacket, "I was trying to get that - _fish_!" She waved the rod heroically again and it landed into the ocean with a plonk.

Irvine grinned, pulling his rolled up pants a bit more to keep them dry as he stepped barefoot into the shallow water. He had already caught two fish - with his bare hands - and it didn't seem likely Selphie was going to master the ability of the rod anytime soon. For the past twenty minutes she had been flourishing it enthusiastically but not skillfully, and that pretty much left it up to him to complete the task.

Ironic, since Selphie had been one of the best fishers back at the orphanage.

"I found another one!" the yellow-clad girl yelled gleefully, tossing the rod over her shoulder, "Forget using the line, I'm going to - " _splash!_ " - grab it!" A second later she emerged from the wet surface, both her hands clutching onto something. Irvine squinted at her, wondering if she had caught it, when she jumped up blithely, waving the floundering fish above her head.

"IRVY! WE DID IT! We've finished the second challenge!"

Grinning at her childish behaviour, Irvine shouted uproariously, "Good job, Sefie!" She was dancing as she made her way towards him in the water, so that it was kicked up and flew out in the air in little droplets.

Irvine turned slightly to look over at the blue team, who were further down the coast. Rinoa was sitting on the grass, her fishing line out into the ocean, while Squall had begun to follow in the yellow team's idea of searching in the shallow water.

"Gonna dive in with those boots on?" Irvine called with a grin as the leather-clad young man kept a sharp eye for any fish swimming by. His only response was to shake his head in a plaintive manner.

"Hey - WAAH!" Selphie stumbled her last few steps towards Irvine, the plump, orange fish slipping out of her hands spectacularly and slapping into the surprised Squall's chest.

"What the - ?" he blinked at the flapping fish that was getting his shirt wet, then cracked a sheepish smile as he looked up, "Hey, thanks."

"Wait - SQUALL!" Selphie yelled in panic, trying to gain her balance while Irvine steadied her, "SQUALL, COME BACK!"

"Doesn't this count as sabotage?" Irvine shouted, both of them sprinting down the length of the beach after Squall, who was a very fast runner.

"No, because he didn't exactly _snatch_ it off us - BUT THAT WAS MY FISH!" Selphie hollered indignantly, outraged that anyone could even _think_ of running off with her precious catch.

Rinoa turned her head quizzically at the yells and shouts and she was startled to see three figures flying towards her. Dropping the rod on the grass she ascended from her spot with a frown, wondering what on earth was happening.

"Rinoa!" Squall shouted, still a good ten feet away from her, "GET THE CAMERA AND THE FISH!"

_Get the camera and the fish? What is that supposed to mean?_

And then it clicked.

"Oh!" Rinoa gave a cry of understanding and floundered around to grab the bucket of fish and her digital camera. She flung her head up to see Squall drawing closer. Selphie and Irvine were hot on his heels.

"Catch!" her team mate yelled desperately, holding out the orange thing and she finally saw that it was a fish. Unfortunately this did not wash down well with her.

"What - no! I can't catch a fish!" she cried back, horrified. Then, "AHHH!" She dropped her camera back onto her bag and threw her hands out as the fish sailed through the air almost gracefully ("NOOO! MY FISH!" Selphie cried in a stricken voice) and landed squelchily in her arms.

Rinoa made a disgusted noise that turned into a squeal of fright as Squall dove and landed beside her, out of breath. Before she could ask him what in the name of heavens was going on, he'd picked up the camera, held it up in front of them and pressed the button -

_SNAP._

- just as Selphie and Irvine reached them, panting heavily.

The three of them caught their breath for a few seconds while Rinoa stared, bewildered, at their heaving forms. Finally, she found her voice.

"Did you guys want your fish back?" she asked timidly, holding out the orange creature gingerly.

"Yes!" Selphie grabbed it possessively, then told them, "You guys are such CHEATERS!"

"Yeah, don't expect us to forge an alliance with _you_," Irvine added in an affronted tone, "Selfish, ungrateful children... I do _not_ dip my hat to you!" And with this offended note, the yellow team turned around and walked off together, heads held high.

Squall just stared after them.

Rinoa nudged him after a second, "Aren't they just so... _weird_ sometimes?"

He looked at her and they shared a mutual look of understanding about their friends. As Squall coughed and his lungs ached after that intense sprint, Rinoa read their next challenge.

"What is it?" he asked her, lying on the grass with his head resting against her side.

Rinoa folded the blue cardboard grimly, "Find a Dino Bone."

Squall groaned as he got to his feet, "Lucky you've got Shiva junctioned."

She smiled at him teasingly, "Yeah, you _are_ lucky you have me on your team. To help you pass the SeeD test, to have a wet _fish_ thrown at by you, to have the highest compatability with Shiva..." she ticked her list of attributes off her fingers.

"You did not help me pass that test. That was all me."

"Arrogant, aren't we?"

He swung the bucket lightly at her head and she ducked, laughing heartily. After they had packed up, the blue team proceeded across the plains, dodging Bite Bugs and Glacial Eyes, to the forests.

"There's a higher chance of encountering one in the Training Centre," Squall explained, "But T-Rexaurs roam around in here as well." He took out his Lionheart, stepping around cautiously in a way Rinoa supposed they'd been trained to as SeeDs.

As she secured her Shooting Star, she saw two figures whizzing past outside on the road.

"Hey, look, there's Shizuka and Zell!" she said animatedly, peering between the trees, "Hmm... I think they're going back to Garden."

Squall grimaced slightly, his blade glimmering in the shafts of light falling between the treetops. There was a sound behind them and they instinctively spun around, weapons raised. A fat Caterchipillar met them, and they relaxed.

It was going to be a long challenge.

* * *

"Let's _move_, Seifer!" Quistis called back at her lagging companion.

"Yeah, hold on a second, woman!" Seifer shouted through clenched teeth, having some difficulty pulling his Hyperion out, "A_ha_, I've got it." He began to ran much faster so that he overtook Quistis, "Hey, I see the cowboy and messenger girl! Let's _move_, Quisty!"

"We are _not_ going back to Garden," Quistis interrupted their leisurely run by grabbing his backpack and yanking him to a halt, "We can find a T-Rexaur in one of these forests."

"Gee, talk about bossy," a ruffled Seifer complained, "What happened to teamwork?"

"Whatever it takes to win, right?"

He shook his head despairingly, "I knew that would come back to haunt me."

Seifer jumped slightly when Quistis cracked her whip in her stylish, unique way. He eyed it fearfully, remembering how he had once been in the danger of falling victim of that lethal Save The Queen.

* * *

Something moved among the trees. Squall stood very still, his Lionheart poised steadily.

"Did you hear that?"

Rinoa paused, then said, "Yeah. Another caterpillar monster?" she asked with a groan. They'd fought five already.

"It must be a T-Rexaur," he said calculatingly, peering between the trees cautiously.

She looked skeptical, "Are you sure? Don't they usually make huge, thunderous noise when they're near?"

"They're big, but they're clever," was Squall's reply, still on the lookout for an enormous creature that could not possibly be missed, "Unlike Caterchipillars and Bite Bugs, who just fly out at you."

There was another rustle, and this time, it sounded much closer. As the two fell hush quiet, they heard the faint sounds of careful footsteps approaching. Squall threw a look at Rinoa which plainly meant, "I was right." After all, Caterchipillars and Bite Bugs didn't have feet.

"Weapons ready," he muttered quietly, and he and Rinoa stood side by side, her hand resting on her Shooting Star. Together they moved towards the source of the noise.

* * *

"Did you know that if you jump out and frighten your monster it takes away a quarter of its health?"

Quistis let out a laugh, "And you really believe that?"

Seifer nodded, unperturbed. He looked at his instructor as she chuckled again, shaking her head. "What, you think it's a lie?"

"Obviously..." the blonde said under her breath. They were delving deeper into the forest, and so far Seifer had been unintentionally amusing her with his "101 Cheats to Winning a Battle."

Red bandanas swishing from their hair and arm, they both searched in silence for a moment. Seifer's ears pricked when he heard movement a little to their left, and he saw a flicker of a shadow moving among the green leaves. He grinned.

"I'll prove it to you," he said simply to Quistis, and before she could reprimand him he'd jumped over the little bush with his Hyperion, emitting a very bold and loud war cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA - _AHHHHHHHH_!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Seifer gasped in shock and almost fell onto his behind when the monster he'd been anticipating to scare turned out to be two very human creatures who'd jumped out of their skins at his war cry.

"What was _that_ about, Seifer?" Rinoa yelled, looking very shaken up, "You scared the daylights outta me!"

Quistis peeked between the trees to find the three of them, all still suffering shock to some degree. Squall was looking perplexedly at Seifer, seriously debating whether it would be wise to give him another scar. Quistis looked rather amused.

"So much for the proof," she remarked.

"Was that some sort of tactic to throw us off?" Squall muttered, annoyed at having been frightened by something as stupid as this. _Because it sure worked..._

"No, actually, it was - "

"_RAAWWRGH_..."

Quistis was cut off mid-sentence as the four teenagers glanced up in the direction the roar had just come from. They looked at their team mate respectively, even Seifer who was still overcoming his stunned state, confirming what they had just heard.

"T-Rexaur!" they all cried in unison, and with a deadly glance at the enemy team, they began pelting off through the forest.

* * *

"Shizuka!" Zell cried in an anguished voice, running to her fallen side as the giant dinosaur crashed onto the ground, defeated. _Please let her be alright, please let her be alright..._

"Full-life!" he yelled, concentrating hard.

Purple and blue sparks fell gently and was absorbed by her unconscious body. Zell watched unblinkingly and a relieved smile broke across his face as her weary body sat up groggily.

"Zell?" she said feebly, as the fog cleared from her mind. She flushed at the close proximity of their faces, and Zell instantly moved back as she sat up properly, looking around.

"Hey, where's the - ?"

"Defeated," Zell replied before she finished.

Shizuka beamed at him, "I always knew you were a good fighter!" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, trying to look modest. "Does that mean we've got the Dino Bone?" she asked excitedly.

Zell turned to look and she followed him to see the large, white bone that sat where the T-Rexaur had been previously. She let out a disbelieving chuckle, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Wow... I actually _fought_ a T-Rexaur..." she said in an awestruck voice as he walked back towards her, carrying the Dino Bone with both arms.

"Man... this is heavy," he huffed, collapsing beside her. Shizuka smiled to herself, looking at the blonde guy sitting beside her. She never thought she'd be in this place, sitting in the middle of the Training Centre with Zell Dincht. It was a little insane, actually.

A flash from her digital camera captured that insane moment, both of them smiling bashfully with the bone across their laps.

* * *

The blue and red team had raced each other to get to the forest-wrecking dinosaur, only to skid short and stare up at the _two_ T-Rexaurs that stood at towering heights, looking down at them hungrily.

The bigger monster immediately made to bite at Quistis, who jumped back. Seifer snarled and swiped at it with his Hyperion, making it growl in fury. As the two engaged into battle, Squall cast Aura on himself and the smaller T-Rexaur focused its attention on them.

_Shiva!_ Rinoa shut her eyes and summoned the ice queen, hearing her guardian's soothing reply in return. She felt her mind go cool as a frosty blanket of protection wrapped around her, Shiva shielding her with her own strength.

Squall slashed at the beast seven times before landing on the ground again, with no finishing blow. Almost as soon as he landed the T-Rexaur let out a low roar and swung its tail at both of them. Squall was knocked almost flat off his feet and Shiva took the blow for Rinoa, but both stood their ground firmly, weapons still held up high.

"Diamond Dust," Shiva announced her arrival in her cool, composed voice.

Ice was blasted all around, chilling the atmosphere and the bones of the T-Rexaur as it let out an anguished growl.

Rinoa felt her mind and body return back to normal as Shiva left again, ready to return if summoned. Evidently they'd enraged the monster as it went for a bite at the unready girl.

"Rinoa!" Squall yelled; he ran in front of her just as the creature's jaws snapped an inch away from her waist, striking it with his gunblade. The T-Rexaur immediately withdrew, howling in pain.

"Hey, I could've taken that bite!" Rinoa called, pretending to be angry. Squall merely half-shrugged and she smiled to herself as she cast Blizzaga on the dinosaur. Squall had never failed to save her, whether it be the threat of a monster, a sorceress, or from herself. She had no idea where she'd be without him. She only concluded it was a truly blessed day when Cid appointed him and the others to support the Timber Owls group.

* * *

"Hey, can you - oi! Hey kid, - _OI_!"

Irvine and Selphie had been the first to finish the task, owing to the fact they'd discovered a Dino Bone lying near the back of the Training Centre, something they felt they richly deserved after the blue team had "betrayed" them.

"What?" a junior classman asked, sounding impatient.

"Would you care to tell us what this is?" Irvine asked politely, very tempted to drop the Dino Bone as it was extremely heavy.

The boy scratched his head, staring at it perplexedly.

"Uhh... a bone?"

Irvine almost _did_ drop it.

"But what kind of bone?" Selphie hinted, flapping her arms in a way she must've thought described a dinosaur. The boy looked even more confused.

"...a dog?" he tried. Both Selphie and Irvine deflated with synchronized sighs, and if they had been in an anime cartoon a giant sweat drop would have appeared on the side of their faces.

* * *

"That's a Balamb rock, of course! See how the sides have been smoothed out by the waves..."

* * *

"Hmmm... it kind of looks like my sister's rattle."

* * *

"Isn't that a cricket bat for children?"

* * *

"What on earth are you people, cannibals?" exlaimed the woman, outraged.

"...On second thought, it doesn't look much like a rock after all. Oh, I know! It's a bone, isn't it? Of some gigantic, prehistoric creature?"

"Yeah..." Rinoa and Squall said hopefully, their hearts thudding in anticipation. They looked expectantly at the elderly man as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

He suddenly slapped his thigh delightedly, "It's a mammoth bone!"

* * *

"WHO ARE YOU TO CALL MY SISTER BIG?"

* * *

"It's _not_ a cricket bat? Well... you have me stumped."

* * *

"...if you're _not_ cannibals, what's that hat made out of then, huh?"

Irvine touched his cowboy hat tentatively, "I dunno... cotton and felt?"

The woman scoffed, holding her shopping bags up higher, "I bet you slaughtered a bear for that fabric! Cannibals!" She turned around and went off without another word.

"I think she's mixed up between a carnivore and a cannibal," Selphie whispered as the lady went off. Irvine groaned, his arms threatening to pop out of its sockets.

"I hate this challenge..."

* * *

"OI, COME BACK HERE Y'COWARD! NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!"

* * *

All four teams of the Balamb Garden Amazing Race were roaming the town of Balamb, desperately trying to find someone who could identify the Dino Bone for them. It suddenly hit these teenagers how dim-witted people were, especially students at Garden.

"I will throw this into the ocean in a second," Seifer growled, glaring daggers at the bone he'd been lugging around for at least ten minutes.

Quistis was studying the strangers walking by.

"Nope, already asked them... looks too old... thought it was a - hey, there's yellow!" she yelled, her tone becoming bright and relieved, "We can ask _them_, can't we? The challenge didn't specify..."

Midway in their run towards Selphie and Irvine, they both spotted them as well and their faces lit up. They met with each other halfway, shouting and gibbering about the lack of knowledge present in Balamb.

"OIII! YOU GUYS!" Zell's boisterious voice resounded in the air and they all turned to see him and Shizuka jogging towards them. Not too far behind were Squall and Rinoa.

Within seconds the eight were standing in the harbour square, reunited for a brief moment.

"Okay, we all know why we're here!" Selphie shouted over all the noise. She held the mayhem-causing bone over her head, "WHAT IS THIS, EVERYBODY?"

"A DINO BONE!" they all chorused back at her, feeling satisfied that _somebody_ had finally said it. Passer-bys all went, "Oh!" in comprehension, and one said distinctly, "I _said_ that, didn't I?"

A photo was taken to prove they'd had somebody (each other) identify it, and suddenly all unity was broken as the teams ran off to read their next challenge.

"See you at the finish line - we'll be waiting for ya!"

* * *

"Did you have about five young people come up to you and ask you to identify a white rock for them?"

"Yes, actually. I said it was a mammoth bone but they insisted it wasn't. Teenagers these days. Got nothing better to do."

"Mmmm. ...Of _course _it wasn't a mammoth bone, it's one of those - you know - olden-day cricket bats."

"...You're pulling my leg."

"I am not!"

* * *

A/N: Phew, that was long, eh? x) Yay for reviews! Thanks for them. They're all so nice and encouraging, hehe. I've been thinking about the plot of this fic, and I think I've finally figured it out. xD I better cut it short, I've got assignments to get a move on with. -.-;; - msq.


	5. Hunt For The Skies

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or its beautiful characters .. but I will one day ! x) It all belongs to SquareSoft. :salutes: -.-;;

**Balamb Garden Amazing Race**

**Chapter Five ll Hunt For The Skies**

**

* * *

**

"_Ouch_! ...That hurts."

"You were _pierced_ by an icicle before, stop being such a baby!"

"I am not..." a very disgruntled Squall mumbled, then bit hard on his tongue as Rinoa pressed the ice harder onto his swollen hand. He was sitting gingerly on the neatly-made bed while she crouched at his knee. The brightly lit room was clean and tidy, furnished comfortably and in a breezy set of colours.

"Ow, Rinoa!" he cried when she unexpectedly slammed the frozen peas onto his wound, "Was that necessary?"

The cheeky young woman smiled as she got to her feet and replied airily, "No." He grimaced as she left for the shower, carrying her towel and toiletries. Squall was left sitting on the bed, looking very unhappy and feeling sorry for himself.

To say they'd had a long day was a bit of an understatement. They'd spent most of it running up, down, left, right, south-east and north-west, in circles and zigzags, across the Balamb continent, looking for and doing absolutely pointless things.

But that, he had learnt the hard way, was the point of the Amazing Race.

Squall made a face before his exhausted body collapsed back onto the comfortingly soft bed, letting his weary mind rest. So far he and Rinoa had attempted to juggle four eggs, been forced to eat an apple in under sixty seconds, asked strangers to help them make a human pyramid, sprinted up a flight of concrete steps four times, made a necklace out of dandelions and had a desperate flight through the Fire Cavern, not allowed to stop when encountered by a monster. (The result of which was a mob of Bombs and Buels chasing after them.)

And that had only been half of it.

He shifted the frozen peas slightly and winced when his right hand throbbed at the icy sting. One of the challenges had been to search for a particularly rare type of butterfly that only flitted about at the top of a steep and tall grassy hill. Getting up the hill had been tiring in itself, but trying to take a photo of the fluttering insect had been the most time-consuming task they'd attempted all day.

Unfortunately for Squall, he'd tripped as he flung his arms to cast Stop on the wretched creature, and went tumbling halfway down the grassy hill. When he came to an ungraceful stop, slowed down by the long grass, his hand landed forcefully on a pollen-hunting bee.

The bee became angry. Its sting hurt very much.

Night had fallen on Balamb, a beautiful, velvet blue night of evening warmth and twinkling stars. Squall and Rinoa had dragged themselves to Zell's mother's house, in the hope of lodging there as it meant no cost, only to be met with the merciless blonde fighter who informed them soberly, "No space for you, _slowpokes_."

It did nothing to raise Squall's morale.

_Stupid race..._ he thought vindictively as his breathing slowed and fatigue took over his mind, _Stupid bee... stupid butterfly that wouldn't stop moving for one stupid second... ugh... Selphie's games..._

Rinoa came out of the shower, her hair damp around her shoulders, to find Squall sound asleep on the bed. An affectionate smile curved her lips as she moved towards his slumbering form, where a faint frown was upon his face. Pulling the covers over him slightly, Rinoa gently eased the frozen peas from his hand, accidentally bumping it on his wound. Squall immediately stirred and moaned, his frown growing more pronounced.

Shaking her head, Rinoa murmured pityingly to herself, "Men can be such babies..." before leaning down to kiss him gently on the cheek, effectively soothing any pain as his frown melted into a look of peace.

* * *

_B.G. Amazing Race  
Challenge  
17. One member piggy-back the other to Balamb station. Catch a train to Timber._

"Woman, lose some weight - _ouch, _I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

It was back to normal the next day, and the red team had spent half an hour of their precious race time sleeping.

"Hi," Quistis greeted the incredulous-looking station master contritely, "Could we please have two tickets to Timber?" Seifer made a groaning, impatient noise as he carried her on his back.

When they finally made it onto the full train, Quistis and Seifer squeezed into a seat together, him complaining about his sore back.

"Oh, quit your whining," she told him irritably as she unfolded a newspaper, "We're so behind all the others because of your useless alarm clock."

"I _told_ you, I must've forgotten to turn it on," Seifer replied with dignity, rubbing his back. He frowned slightly at her massive newspaper, the corners of which were half an inch from his nose, "We wouldn't be so late if you didn't have to buy _that_. Why do you read it, anyway?"

"Because some people like to know what's happening in the world," she said without looking at him.

Seifer looked glum. While Quistis read her paper he craned his head to the window.

"Quisty, change places with me."

"Why?"

"I want the window seat."

With a sigh they swapped seats. Seifer sat down with flourish and looked out of the window, where the underwater scenery flashed past amazingly quickly. After a little while his eyes began to blur.

"Remember the last time we caught the train to Timber together?"

Quistis lowered her newspaper and said in a low voice, "Yes. That was the day you broke out of the disciplinary room and I had to pursue you."

He didn't seem perturbed, "It was also the day I met Matron again." Seifer looked rather reminiscent and she studied him closely as he continued, "The day I became her knight."

She didn't know what to say. After a moment's silence she asked him quietly, "Why'd you do that?"

An incomprehensible look was on his face. With a half-shrug, Seifer answered shiftily, "It seemed fun, I guess. Hey, look, an advert for designer sunglasses!" He suddenly made to grab at her newspaper.

"Hey - _what_?"

"Sunglasses!"

"Noo - "

_Rrrip_!

"SHH!" hissed several passengers around them. With a furious look at Seifer who was clutching onto his ripped advertisement with satisfaction, Quistis flattened her newspaper, at the same time realising that there was a lot more to the perplexing boy underneath his cocky demeanor.

* * *

"Al_right_, Timber!" Selphie punched the air euphorically as the train doors slid shut behind her and started chuffing down the tracks to its next destination, "I haven't been here in awhile." Her beauty-loving eyes drank in the familiar greenish sidewalks and walls, its calm atmosphere and bustling people, ever so intelligent and determined in their little resistance cliques.

"I hear they've got a major magazine publishing industry here," Irvine said rather interestedly.

"Yeah, I think they did," Selphie said absently, putting her bag down onto the top stair and making people grumble as they had to detour around her. She rummaged through her backpack before straightening up.

"Irvy, the challenge!"

Both teenagers craned their necks to read.

_B.G. Amazing Race  
Challenge  
18. TIMBER SCAVENGER HUNT._

_Find the following items and take a picture with it. Items marked with an 'x' are ones you have to take with you._

Irvine's eyes almost popped out as they travelled down the foot-long list. Then he yelped as he was jerked towards the ground; Selphie had leapt onto his back without so much as a warning.

"I want another piggy-back!" she cried valiantly, her yellow bandana waving around wildly in the air, "Irvy, let's go find the - what's that first item on the list?"

"Uhh - " a grinning Irvine consulted the paper again, "An egg timer. An _egg timer_?" he repeated in a dumbfounded voice.

"We're off to find an egg-timer, a wonderful egg-timer we'll find, because, because, because, because, _becau-ause_, because!" Selphie began singing off-key in the tune to "We're Off To See The Wizard."

Irvine tried not to cringe. _It's going to be a long day..._

They were able to locate one in somebody's house, then proceeded to find an item with the Galbadian flag on it. This was all done while Irvine piggy-backed Selphie, the petite girl singing out orders and directions.

* * *

"Zell, what are you doing?"

"I just wanna get up on his head - " Zell steadied himself on the leg of the statue and looked up at the broad stone shoulders perplexedly, contemplating how he could hoist himself up.

"You know he was killed by a sorceress, you might want to show some respect - _oh_!" Shizuka gasped as Zell jumped spectacularly and swung his entire body up onto the shoulders of the very solid Vinzer Deling. It was a poorly constructed statue and looked weatherworn, as though people had purposely scratched and damaged it as they passed.

Zell grinned at the height he was at and then looked down at Shizuka with his hands outstretched.

"C'mon, come up here! We'll take a picture together," he said brightly as Timber citizens glanced up warily as though they found him impertinent . She looked a little dubious.

"Zell..." she trailed off as he looked at her expectantly, his arms still out.

"Don't worry, I'll hold you," he told her reassuringly with a smile that promptly drove her doubts away. Giving in, Shizuka placed a foot onto the cement platform, grabbed onto the stone arm and pulled herself up.

"Okay, now hold my hand," Zell instructed, reaching out. She grabbed his hand, smiling at the pink bandana tied around his wrist, and he held on tightly as she stepped up onto the statue's legs.

"Zell, I don't think there's enough room for us both," the hesitant brunette said, both of her hands now clasped tightly onto his.

"There's plenty!" was his dismissive reply, "Alright, I'm gonna pull you up now."

"What, are you sure?" Shizuka said in a panicked voice, but it was too late. With stupendous strength Zell almost _threw_ her up the length of Vinzer Deling and she unexpectedly swayed to the side. For a split second she was suspended in mid-air, the world upside down, and Shizuka let out a scream as she dangled dangerously.

"Oh, man - " she heard him curse before he swung her upright and with a gasp she crashed down onto his lap.

Shizuka grabbed onto him quickly for dear life, her brown eyes wide with terror.

"Zell," she cried reproachfully and breathlessly, "You almost killed me!"

"No, no, I had you. I never drop my target," Zell said hastily, looking rather abashed. Then his complexion changed, "Isn't it great up here?"

Still clutching onto him, Shizuka peered down apprehensively. They were not very high up on the shoulders of the statue, but it was high enough to make her feel faintly dizzy.

"Can we just take our picture and go down?" she said timidly.

"Why, are you afraid you're gonna fall off?"

Shizuka managed a tiny nod. She drew a sharp intake of breath when she felt his strong arm curl around her waist.

"How about now?"

"Better..."

* * *

"Look, it's Commander Puberty and Rinoa," Seifer commented coolly, stopping for a moment to look at the blue team wander around aimlessly. It was almost midday and most of them were nearing the end of their scavenger hunt challenge. The teams had met each other several times during the day, and these little run-ins were usually accompanied with malicious taunts and proclamations that the opposition were going to come last.

"Keep your eyes peeled for anyone with red hair," was Quistis' rejoinder.

He looked nonplussed, "Why?"

She pointed at the list.

_A strand of red hair._

"What?" Seifer said incredulously, "We have to go up to somebody and ask them if we can pluck out one of their hairs?"

Quistis shrugged wordlessly, her attention completely focused on the race.

"You know what?" the gunbladist said casually after keeping a close eye on her for five minutes as they looked for a redhead, "You're too serious, Quisty. Just like Puberty Boy. You need to lighten up."

Her blue eyes were narrowed icily as she glanced at him. Seifer didn't flinch nor did he look away; he kept his gaze on her innocently and after a moment she was the one who broke the eye contact.

"Maybe some of us _need_ to shoulder on some responsibility," she replied sedately, but with an edge to her tone, "To compensate for those who don't."

"I'm responsible!" Seifer said earnestly. Her silence was plain enough to mean she did not quite agree, and he gave her up to a sulky silence. Ten minutes later they had passed only brunettes and blondes, but no redheads.

"This is insanity!" he burst out ill-temperedly, "Why couldn't someone have been born with red hair? Quisty, why didn't _your_ parents pass down any red-haired genes?"

It was such a ridiculous question that Quistis retorted sharply, "Why didn't _your_ parents give you red hair, then?"

That shut him up.

_Five minutes later..._

"Alright, we all know this isn't going to happen," Seifer growled, halting to a stop in the middle of the green street, "There's only one solution to this."

"And what's that?" Quistis inquired with forced politeness.

"We will just have to dye a red streak in your hair."

"_What_?"

Seifer suddenly grinned and he looked decidedly handsome, "I think it'd look rather cute, actually."

* * *

_Egg timer... Galbadian flag... spatula, stuffed chocobo, map of Timber, strand of red hair, chocolate egg, blue hairties, dog biscuits, Battle Series magazine..._

Those were just _some_ of the things they'd had to look for.

Squall moaned inwardly as Rinoa trailed behind him spiritedly, humming the Balamb Garden academy song. Not so surprisingly it had been composed by Selphie Tilmitt. The shocking thing was when Headmaster Cid agreed to adapt it as the school song, and students and Garden faculty since could not escape the annoying, dreaded tune and cringe-worthy lyrics.

"Rinoa," he said hopelessly, "Can you please not sing that?"

"Oh, you know you love it," she said cheekily, then burst out raptly, "Oh, Balamb Garden, we're proud of you, and through our lives we'll try... to live with the honour and integrity, we learnt at Balamb Garden!" At this Squall groaned even louder and pressed his hands on his ears. Passer-bys looked round at them in slight concern as Rinoa cracked up laughing in her childish, bubbly way.

"Only one more item to go," she announced after she'd calmed down, "A red pebble..." Then with a shiver she looked up at the darkening sky apprehensively, "It's so cold... d'you think it's going to rain?"

As soon as she said that the first few droplets began to fall. Within seconds people were running around, ducking for cover, as the downpour began.

"Yes," Squall said dully, not budging as the rain fell heavily onto him, soaking his hair and clothes.

"Hey, hey, let me under!" Rinoa cried, running to him and ducking under his leather jacket. With a sort of half-irritated, half-endearing sigh Squall lifted it up so that it covered her as she snuggled up against him.

"Oh, my goodness," Squall said plaintively, sounding odd.

"What?"

"I see a humongous yellow parasol," he said flatly, his blue eyes locked onto something in the distance through the white rain, "And I hear Selphie singing."

"..._we're proud of you, and through our lives we'll try! To live with the honour and integrity, we learnt at Balamb Garden!_" Two blended voices could be heard through the constant pitter and pattering.

"...with Irvine."

Rinoa giggled, at the same time pulling him forward, "Hey, I see a red pebble! Come on, Squall!"

They went forward together under the jacket, and Selphie and Irvine continued to belt out the words loudly. It was obvious neither of them minded the rain. They probably only despaired that they didn't have rubber boots with them.

Presently, Zell and Shizuka shot out from one of the empty streets. Both looked like drenched rats.

"Oi, Irvine, let us under your umbrella!" Zell shouted desperately, his usually spiked-up blonde hair now plastered down onto his forehead.

"Oh, no!" Irvine said firmly, jumping back as he tried to get under the shelter, "Sorry, but we don't forge alliances with anyone. Too much betrayal going on around here."

"_What the _- just let us under the frickin' thing!"

"NO!"

"I'M GONNA GET SICK!"

"SHOULDA THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU ENTERED THE RACE, BLONDIE!"

"..._Give me that umbrella_!"

"Hey, a red pebble!" Selphie suddenly cried delightedly, effectively stopping the two boys from tearing apart her large yellow umbrella. She stooped down and picked it up as though it were extremely fragile.

"Was that the last item?" Irvine said in a hushed voice. As Zell looked up in anticipation, Shizuka also bent down to pick up a red pebble.

"_Yes_!"

"_This_ was where all the red pebbles are?" Shizuka questioned in a confused tone.

Before anyone could answer her and Selphie could start her victory dance, there was a great splashing noise going past them and the unmistakable sound of hurried footsteps.

"OI - _achoo_!" Zell groaned as he sneezed, then yelled after Rinoa and Squall again, "Where are you guys going?"

"Winhill!" Squall yelled back as they sloshed down the wet street toward the town gate.

The four left behind glanced at each other.

"Let's go!" Irvine suddenly cried, and the yellow team darted off, their signature coloured umbrella bobbing vividly. After another sneeze Zell grabbed Shizuka's hand and both ran after them.

"OI, WAIT FOR US! LET US BORROW THE UMBRELLA!" he bellowed.

"_Yelloowww pride_!"

"WE'RE COMING FIRST!" Rinoa shouted gaily, and she did a few careefree twirls in the rain and almost slipped. A disapproving Squall caught her and brought her underneath his jacket again. The six teenagers were running purposefully through the downpour of rain, and whilst it may look comical to others, it was quite a serious and desperate race for some.

Like Zell, who just wanted shelter under an umbrella to protect what was left of his gravity-defying hair.

And, of course, Squall, the ever-so-determined one that would go to great lengths to ensure his now-leading position out of the humble, still-un-independent town of Timber.

Meanwhile, the now-coming-rock-bottom-last red combo of Quistis and Seifer were sitting in a fancy cafe, drinking hot chocolate as they waited for the rain to stop.

Some things are just meant to be.

And others just make it too easy.

* * *

A/N: Whee! There's not nearly enough Selphie/Irvine present! _(angry face)_ They're just the hardest couple to write, followed by Zell and Shizuka. Hmm .. they'll be included more in the future. xD Anywho, hope you found that chapter interesting. THANK YOU MY DEAR REVIEWERS! x) Reviews motivate me! So feedback is definitely encouraged _(hint)_ and that button down there should be pressed! x) I would _really_ love for everyone who reads to drop a comment, just to share with me your opinion/likes/dislikes/what you did today/your most embarrassing moment and etc; xD I have ears for all! - msq.


	6. Team Invigoration

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or its beautiful characters .. but I will one day ! x) It all belongs to SquareSoft. :salutes: -.-;;

**Balamb Garden Amazing Race**

**Chapter Six ll Team Invigoration**

**

* * *

**

Irvine Kinneas gazed almost longingly at his childhood friend as she waltzed about the flowery fields in absolute reverence. The rain had cleared up now, and feeble rays of sunlight strained through the feathery clouds and began to warm the slightly damp world of Winhill.

Winhill was as beautiful as ever, especially after the light shower that had fallen. The brown paths were dark with moisture and the air smelt fresh of rain and flowers. Irvine was sitting at the far end of an open meadow, littered gloriously with yellow buttercups and sunflowers. He was knee-deep in tall, sweet-smelling grass and a notebook was opened on his lap, waiting to be written in.

Out of all the kids he'd befriended and grown up with in the orphanage, Selphie had been his kindred spirit. It only hurt and disappointed him that she couldn't remember their firm bond nearly as well as he did. Of course, she was starting to recall bits and pieces of their childhood memories, and old feelings and attachments rose again as they grew closer each passing day. However, it would always be a gaping hole to Irvine, that she had forgotten some of the happiest years of their lives.

"Hey, Irvy!" Selphie called presently; he looked up to see that she had garlanded a bright yellow wreath around her head, "Come over here, it's just like the big garden at Matron's house that we used to play in!" To prove her proclamation, Selphie did a few twirls and giggled happily as she fell back onto the soft grass and flowers.

Irvine cracked a smile, "Maybe later, Sef... I'm working on the poem."

This caught her attention. Trudging her way through the waist-high grass, her wreath still upon her head, Selphie climbed up onto the stone ledge Irvine was sitting on, filling the air with a powerful fragrance of buttercups.

"You started without me?" she asked in a slightly wounded tone, brushing some petals off her brown boots.

"Yeah..." Irvine said hesitantly, "I couldn't help myself. Sorry, Sef. I wasn't trying to leave you out."

Her bright smile appeared on her sunny face and she said cheerfully, "That's alright. But remember, we're a _team_," she pointed very seriously at their yellow bandana, "So what have you got so far?"

Irvine smiled again as she spoke. Nothing could ever keep her down for long.

"Actually, I finished," he said rather sheepishly, taking his pen from his ear and scratching the back of his neck. He picked up one yellow sunflower he'd picked from the field that was lying beside him, and not meeting her eyes he said timidly, "I chose this."

"Let's hear it, then!" she chirruped, her green eyes aglow with delight.

Gently twiddling the yellow flower in between his fingers, Irvine nervously cleared his throat and adjusted the notebook in his lap. Feeling her eyes burning him, he took a deep breath and looked at the fragmented words on the page.

"Full of life, bright as day, the heavenly petals absorbing each ray," he read very carefully, trying to let the words embrace his soul again, "Radiating out the warmth and bouyancy from within, eternal sunshine to be seen..."

Irvine took a deep breath, his brown eyes wandering down to the next line.

"Her playful zest brings hope to the weary, her dawning happiness lighting upon all misery. She smiles a smile of rapture she doth employ... and forever restores my soul with joy."

The cowboy lifted his head tentatively, anticipating any reaction. Selphie looked both enraptured and astounded as she sat stock-still on the grey stone, her yellow wreath askew.

"Wow," Selphie finally breathed, looking at Irvine in reverent awe, "That was so pretty! I didn't know you could write poetry, Irvy. How did you come up with that so quickly?" she added in a hushed tone, taking his notebook.

"Well, actually..." Irvine's handsome face was a mixture of embarrassment and pride as he twiddled ever-more-nervously with the yellow sunflower that the poem had been written about.

"It's how... it's how you make me feel, I guess," he finished off with a sort of shrug.

Selphie immediately lowered the notebook, her expression both soft and curious.

"Really?" the brown-haired girl asked in a very soft, gentle voice that Irvine had rarely heard her use before. He chanced a glimpse at her to see her looking at him very intently, for once more serious and delicate than sprightly and excited.

For some reason, that look made him feel both relieved yet even more uncomfortable. Squirming, Irvine muttered, "Yeah... the sunflower reminded me of you..." He then looked out to the forever-yellow flower field to avoid meeting her gaze again.

In doing so, Irvine missed the small, budding smile of affection she had on her face; it was a rare smile that was the window to her true feelings and emotions.

Creeping closer carefully, Selphie straightened up and brushed a very light, shy kiss onto his cheek. Irvine started in surprise and looked at her avidly, only to behold the smaller brunette smiling back at him bashfully, evidently unsure how he would respond.

Irvine could only grin; words could only go so far sometimes. He reached out gently to bring her closer to him. They had sat like this many times, but for once there was a tender, peaceful silence; the familiar feeling of warmth and contentment enveloping them as they gazed out across the yellow splendor towards the horizon.

"Do you know what reminds me of you?" Selphie asked presently. Her voice was back to its usual, perky quality and immediately broke the lull that had been present.

"What?" Irvine wanted to know, thought he had an amused inkling that it wasn't going to be as poetical as his one.

"A horse."

* * *

Shizuka had often seen her poor mother chase her siblings around the house to get them to swallow up Dr Wakka's Hearty Cough Syrup, which came in four different flavours. And which all tasted rancid. In fact, she herself had been that fleeing victim once or twice or more times than that as the horrible syrup pursued her relentlessly, until finally it was forced down her throat and made her feel sicker than before.

She now had a small idea how her mother and that awful Dr Wakka must've felt. (After all those years of running after your whooping monsters, who _wouldn't_ want to orchestrate the most feral syrup ever as revenge?)

The almighty Zell Dincht was sick.

And he would _not_ admit it.

"Zell, come on, you have to sit still," Shizuka told him hopelessly as he traced his steps around another one of Winhill's beautiful, full, illustrious flower fields. It looked like a patchwork quilt, of mostly reds and purples but dotted here and there with other colours.

Still further the stubborn boy retreated until she gave up calling after him. Shizuka was no fool to the symptoms of colds. Sneezing and coughing and sniffling and inflamed foreheads were all very prominent signs. She'd insisted that they go stop by the local shop and purchase some cough syrup. Zell had yelped and ran away, repeating over and over that he was _fine_.

Shizuka didn't understand why Dr Wakka wasn't out of business yet.

Tucking a loose brown strand behind her ear, she tried to concentrate on the poem they had to write, but she couldn't stop fretting about him. What if he passed out and disappeared under a mass of red and purple?

She was absolutely worried sick.

"Zell!" she tried yelling at the faraway figure, putting down her pen, "Can you just _please_ come back here?" She stared at him desperately, absently praying that he would listen to her.

"I'll be back soon!" came his faint reply.

Sighing resignedly, she sat back down on the ledge again, picking up her pen for the umpteenth time. She was no good at poetry, and though she certainly admired the orange rose they'd picked, she saw no point in writing some flowery lines about it.

_There was no point in searching for an egg-timer, either... and making people tell us what the Dino Bone was..._

Instead, Shizuka shut the notebook and played with the stem of the rose. Winhill certainly had the most phenomenal flora in all the world. She'd never seen an orange rose before.

She was sitting with her legs bent and her arms curled around her knees, the flower held up in front of her brown eyes. She was a pretty figure, adorned in a black skirt, black tights, a pink singlet and pink all-stars. Her chestnut brown hair was tied up in a long, straight ponytail, fixed in place with a black ribbon.

"Hey."

Shizuka blinked and was taken-aback to see Zell standing right in front of her.

"Zell!" she exclaimed, half in shock, half in relief, "You're back! Where'd you go? You really need to sit down and rest for at _least_ a moment," she hastened to add.

"Alright, alright..." Zell complied, looking far more paler than usual but his spirit still at its frenzied peak, "Here, I found this." He passed her a single, pink flower that he'd managed to find. She took it uncertainly as he sat down beside her, taking deep breaths.

"I thought we'd decided on the orange," she said, confused, then adding in a lighter tone, "Pink's grown on you, hasn't it?"

Zell half-grimaced, swiping at a wet lock of hair so that his pink bandana whisked across, "No way. I just wanted to find a pink rose. It's... for you. I thought you'd like it."

He was attempting to sound casual, but the hint of blush gave him away.

Shizuka caught his eye and they both quickly glanced away shiftily, though a smile couldn't help but flit across her face.

"Thank you, Zell," she almost whispered, and they caught each other's eye again. Zell lifted and lowered one shoulder and looked away again, before letting out the loudest sneeze that was grossly indecent in the beautiful meadow.

"Auugh... man..."

"I _told_ you you need cough syrup."

* * *

"Roses are red, violets are blue, Seifer is hot, you know it's true..."

This illuminating line of poetry was coming out of the mouth of a tall young man, his usually fair hair spotted disorderly with patches of bright red, like a cheetah. Deprived of waving his Hyperion around as it angered the peace-loving, quiet folks of Winhill, Seifer was reduced to swinging a bunch of red tulips above his head.

"Catch, Quisty!"

He flung the bouquet at his team mate who just managed to catch it. Upon seeing her flummoxed expression Seifer burst out laughing in a very carefree manner.

"I never thought you could get any prettier," he told her soberly as Quistis glared at him, "But that red streak really does compliment your eyes. Ah, the wonders of my brilliant ideas..."

"And I never thought you could look anymore ridiculous," she retorted, looking at the little 'accident' on Seifer's colourful tufts that had been the result of her flinging the bottle of dye onto his head in a moment of passion.

Seifer grinned, almost a smirk, not at all bothered by his bizarre hair style, "On the contrary, I think it's quite stylish. Makes us look more like we're together, you know? We're the _reeeed_ team."

He grabbed her hand and began to pull her down the lane, Quistis letting herself be dragged along reluctantly.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, Seifer is always hot, and Quisty is too!"

"For heaven's sake..."

* * *

Rinoa Heartilly watched mulishly out of the window as the train came to a smooth stop at the place she'd always detested. Twilight was turning Deling City back into the noisy, busy, sleek, light-filled city it always was. The platform was flooded with people as the doors opened, and everywhere there was something happening. The station was full of the sounds of trains, voices and hissing noises as steam billowed out.

Squall was rummaging through their manilla envelope with his glowing red hands. They'd played A, B, C, D on the train and Rinoa sure could hit hard.

_B.G. Amazing Race  
Challenge  
22. Both members do ten sit-ups, push-ups, star-jumps and squat-jumps. Each._

"Here?" Squall asked incredulously, looking around the relatively full platform.

"Yeah, let's see who gets it done first," Rinoa replied spiritedly, and began her ten star-jumps. Squall quickly joined in, much to the curiosity of the people around them.

"This is insane..." he mumbled as he reluctantly put all-fours to the dirty ground and began his impressive push-ups. It was a somewhat funny sight, two people doing aerobics in the middle of the station. Obviously foreigners.

"...and eight... nine..." Rinoa was breathless as she crouched down to the ground a final time then leapt back up, her hand punched up into the air, "Ten!"

Squall finished at the same time and immediately keeled back onto the stationary train, groaning.

"Alright... next one," Rinoa huffed in between pants and staggered over to him to take the next dreaded blue envelope.

_B.G. Amazing Race  
Challenge  
23. Busk for fifty gil._

It was as though a heavy rock had struck him on the head. Squall stared at those horrible words, unable to fathom their meaning as his mind went into a nightmarish overdrive.

"Hey, this will be fun!" the girl he'd jumped out of a spaceship for piped up gleefully.

Squall could absolutely _not_ believe her.

"Who made up these challenges?" he demanded in disbelief, to postpone the moment she actually voiced aloud the task and make it so terrifyingly _true_.

"Edea," Rinoa answered amiably, oblivious to the horror Squall was sinking into, "I think Xu helped, too."

He groaned very loudly, scrunching up his face and putting a hand to it, "You've got to be kidding me..." glaring at the paper in his hand he moaned again, "We're not homeless bums, for crying out loud..."

"Not everyone who busks is homeless," she protested, her trademark hand-to-her-hip, "C'mon, let's get out of the station first and we'll talk about it outside."

Once they got off the escalator, Rinoa ran forward to the pavement, obviously excited. He followed very lifelessly, as though he were walking to his death chamber.

"Alright, so what will we be doing?" she asked blithely, looking up into him with her heart-shaped face and dark brown eyes. Squall just stared back at her. He really didn't understand her sometimes. This was _way_ out of his comfort zone, for goodness' sake...

* * *

"So, like... I really have no unique talent."

"I know! Did I ever tell you I can sing _Popeye The Sailor Man_ and peel a banana with my foot at the same time?"

"You know... that's as unique as it gets..."

* * *

"I can break a board in half with my Mach Kick. See, I'll show you."

"Zell, don't! You're going to - "

_WHAM!_

" - run into that pole..."

"Ugh... _ACHOO_!"

* * *

"Roses are red, violets are blue, Seifer is mega hot, _whooo_!"

* * *

"You can sing."

There. It was settled. Rinoa had a nice voice. She could sing a little melody and everyone would come swarming up towards her, bestowing gil upon gil on her.

Squall felt himself breathe again, the cool city air filling his lungs and feeling oddly refreshing. More street and car lights flickered on as the sky gradually grew black.

"_Squ-uall_," Rinoa whined, not impressed with his attitude, "C'mon, we're a team! Hey, I know. How about we sing _together_?" She beamed at him and Squall wished she wouldn't, as her smiles really made him feel light-headed and somehow forced him agree to things he didn't want to agree on.

"But I can't sing," he explained very simply, taking great pains to impress on her the absurdity of such a suggestion, "I'll scare off all the people."

"No, you won't," she smirked at him slyly, "Don't you remember? _'You're the best-looking guy here_... " he groaned as she quoted herself, " - _'Dance with me?_' See? You'll attract all the girls, and it's always them who are loaded."

"And won't that bother you?" Squall couldn't help but ask.

Rinoa grinned up toward him, putting a hand on his face tenderly and forcing their different-coloured eyes to meet, "I won't mind sharing you for a little while," she said cheekily as he blushed a crimson under her caress, "So _anyway_. We're going to sing together, agreed?"

"I don't know any songs you do," Squall said bluntly, determined to escape the doom.

"Oh, yes you do," she said in a sing-song way, an annoyingly superior smile on her face.

"What?" he asked with a great sense of anticipation.

Rinoa stopped swaying from side to side and exclaimed laughingly, "The Balamb Garden school song, of course!"

The melody and horrible lyrics immediately hit him upside on the head and Squall felt like someone had punched his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The school song? On Hyne's grave, he would sing that. It had been composed by _Selphie_ for heaven's sake, there was _no_ way he was going to sing it out loud in front of _people_.

He'd rather hug a Malboro.

Honestly.

He really would.

"No, Rinoa," Squall shook his head firmly and hastily, "I am _not_ doing that."

Irritation sat on her brow and her little delicate features showed signs of impatience. Her hum dying on her lips, Rinoa lifted both hands to her waist and stared hawk-like at him.

"Why not?"

"Because - because I don't want to."

"That's not a good enough reason, Squall," Rinoa said in a voice that could cut through ice, "You can't just refuse to do a challenge. We're partners, we're a team, and we have to work together."

Squall could not think of a reply to that, except a blunt, "I'm not singing."

Rinoa sighed very cuttingly and resentfully, gathering that Squall was immovable. He was not going to sing with her, and that was that. It was very disappointing as well as annoying. She'd thought he was beginning to loosen up and let himself have more _fun_. But then, she supposed, old habits died hard.

Instead of saying anymore on the matter, she checked the time and said in a steely voice, "It's almost seven. Let's just find a hotel and stay for the night."

Relieved, Squall nodded and they made their way to the plaza. Rinoa was walking half-a-pace ahead of him, which was very unlike her slow, wondering amble which allowed time for constant chatter with him, and he had to speed up to keep up with her. It was while they were walking, her back toward him, that he got the faint inkling that she was maybe upset.

At him.

Ignoring this and connecting her sudden silence and quick strides to the dislike she held for Deling City, Squall instead concentrated on how hungry he was and what he planned to have for dinner.

The hotel room looked just like the one Laguna and Julia had been in several years ago. It was long and cosy, the walls coloured in a rosy pink paint and the carpet a creamy crimson.

Without a word, Rinoa dumped her bag onto her bed, not caring if the sheets immediately got tussled up.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Squall asked her, feeling much freer without his backpack weighing him down.

"No," she replied shortly, none of the warmth present in her usually caring tone, "I'm going out." She moved towards the door without looking at him, carrying her phone and purse.

"Can I come?" Squall asked timidly at her retreating back.

Rinoa paused at the door and turned back. He almost cowered from where he was on the other side of the room.

"I think I can manage _by myself_," she said coolly, and he winced at the harsh meaning behind it, "Especially if you don't want to do things together anymore."

On this guilty-inciting note, Rinoa left, the door shut firmly behind her. There was silence in the room in which Squall felt his doom set in, before he sighed in shame and resignation and sat down on the bed.

_She is so angry at me..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Poor Squall. _(pats head)_ xD How _will_ he get Rinoa to forgive him? Thank you everyone who reviewed! I was so indecently overjoyed puahaha. xD And I sincerely hope you'll share your comments with me on this chapter as well. Oh, and in case you don't know, _busking_ means to entertain or do something for money. x) (_showers you all with cookies)_ - msq.


	7. Ami United

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or its beautiful characters .. but I will one day ! x) It all belongs to SquareSoft. :salutes: -.-;;

**Balamb Garden Amazing Race**

**Chapter Seven ll Ami United**

**

* * *

**

Zell agitatedly swatted his hand, his eyes scrunched up tightly. He was still asleep, but his blocked nose could detect the unmistakable trace of an unpleasant smell.

"Meergh..." he half-moaned, blindly waving his hand to make it go away.

Suddenly a hand pinched his nose and Zell had no choice but to sit bolt right up with a strangled yell, his mouth gasping for air. Almost at once something cold and slimy entered it, and before he even knew what he was doing, he had swallowed the putrid liquid.

Zell doubled over and made gagging noises, sticking his green tongue out in absolute disgust. The hotel bed sheets were all messed up with his thrashing about and his pillow was at an obscure angle. Standing beside him was a triumphant Shizuka, holding the offending spoon in one hand and a bottle of Dr Wakka's Hearty Cough Syrup in the other. Upon seeing this Zell felt even sicker.

"Zee... I can't believe you made me - " here he coughed several times, " - _swallow that_ _stuff_!"

"It'll make you feel better, honestly," Shizuka replied briskly, getting to her feet, "And we have a big day ahead of us! Come on, only half an hour till it's nine..."

As the brunette walked out, Zell collapsed back onto his pillow, green in the face. He gulped dangerously and shut his mouth tightly, feeling his cheeks expand from the horrible taste still fresh in his mouth.

_Augggh, man... I'm gonna be sick..._

_

* * *

_

Day softened the glamour of Deling City with gentle sunlight and modest green trees. Squall was not sparing a thought for the effortless ease of the city as he stood rooted off to one side, leaning back against the railing morosely with his arms crossed. He was looking at something a couple of metres away from where he stood, and whatever it was appeared to be causing him great, suppressed pain.

A figure scarcely past girlhood was standing amiably in the middle of the wide path, setting up a little stall with no heed for the young man staring resolutely at her.

The large cardboard sign above her head read, _"Kisses (on the cheek) for five gil each."_

It was at this moment Squall truly wished General Caraway would stumble past and jerk Rinoa back to her senses.

The stall was ready much too soon and still he kept his silence as Rinoa happily stood at the sign, smiling pleasantly at all who passed. Squall's eyes narrowed when a couple of teenage boys halted and stared, wide-eyed, at her little business.

Squall tried hard not to scowl, but it was like stopping a bull from running into a red wall. He kept reminding himself that it was all for the challenge, that it would be over soon and it meant nothing... but these reassurances slipped in and out of his head without leaving the slightest trace of meaning behind.

He knew she was angry at him. He knew this was her way of revenge. And he was going to have to bear it all. That would be easy, wouldn't it? Squall Leonhart didn't care about anything. He was immune to envy.

...Then why did he feel like throwing that young man off the bridge when he winked at Rinoa?

More people were walking past now and she really was attracting a lot of looks with her large sign. The group of boys earlier had stopped off to the side, grinning and nudging each other goofily.

Squall pretended he couldn't see any of this. He didn't care.

"Kisses for five gil!" Rinoa's voice, sweet as a silver bell, rang through the air. Squall cringed, still watching her administrations from a short distance.

_Hyne... now she's calling... Please no one listen to her._

Unfortunately, as he continued to stare hopelessly, a man not a day over twenty was sauntering up to Rinoa. He had a smug look on his face and very suavely introduced himself to her.

Squall froze. Literally. His body went rigid and the stony expression on his face stayed in place as his blue eyes glowered unblinkingly.

Rinoa was smiling and speaking angelically to the young man, and electricity seemed to crackle from Squall as they both chuckled at some joke he must have told.

This could not be happening... Rinoa couldn't be _that_ angry at him, could she?

Fear, panic and resentment for the stranger flashed through Squall all at once, causing his heart to rapidly pound faster. The man was handing over a five gil note now. He was really going to pay her for a kiss. Rinoa hesitated for a split second, then reached out for the note very slowly.

_No!_ a voice in Squall's head shouted as he watched, rooted to the ground, _You can't let her do this, you moron!_

"RINOA!"

Even as the voice yelled, Rinoa felt relief settle in her mind as she and her customer both whirled around to look at the speaker. Squall looked a bit wild as he suddenly lunged forward at her, grabbing her by the shoulders and almost jerking her away from the surprised man.

"Squall?" she gasped as he steadied her.

"Rinoa, I don't want - you mustn't - you _can't_ do this!" he fumbled desperately, his blue eyes racing.

Amused at his careworn appearance, Rinoa frowned and asked pointedly, "Why not? You said you didn't want to do this challenge with me, so I'm doing it myself."

"I - I didn't say _that_," Squall spluttered, sounding irritated with himself. He was uncomfortably aware that everyone was watching them.

"You sure implied it," Rinoa responded stoically. When he remained dumbfoundedly speechless, she turned away slowly, back to her stall.

"No, Rinoa!" Squall grabbed her hand and forced her around so that she faced him again, her countenance slightly alarmed. The young man had taken his money back and stalked off, grumbling.

"Please don't," he said vulnerably, looking desperately into her chocolate brown eyes for a hint of forgiveness, "I'm sorry, okay? I'll do whatever you ask me. Just don't sell your kisses to random people!"

Rinoa studied him a second, an indulgent smile gracing her lips. Squall continued gazing at her forlornly, afraid that she would still not relent.

"Fine," she promised graciously, twisting her hand in his so that their fingers were entwined. Squall's immense relief, however, was brutally cut short when she continued innocently, "We still need to busk for fifty gil, though..."

Rinoa grinned as their eyes met, his gaze slightly fearful. Squall, however, knew his fate and had resigned himself to it. With a heaving sigh, he straightened up and glanced as people walked past, readying his nerves for his impending doom.

Sing the Balamb Garden song he must, and sing the Balamb Garden song he would.

_Fives minutes later..._

"There's a place we know, each day we go, on which we can rely on," Squall was warbling in a cracked and off-key voice. People looked round twice to locate the unpleasant source of noise. He sincerely wished the ground would open up and swallow him.

"In the search for truth, while in our youth, that place is Balamb Garden..."

Squall glanced over at Rinoa, squirming. The wretched raven-haired beauty was giggling as she video-taped his little performance. The things he did for that girl, honestly...

More people had stopped to watch the spectacle, and Squall tried hard not to notice them as they snickered and stared, stunned. His voice began to falter as he received more negative feedback.

_Somebody... kill me..._

Then suddenly, a strong, clear voice rang out in melodic, harmonious tones, joining him in lyrics and rhythm. A smiling Rinoa walked forward and reached out to take hold of his hand.

Squall looked at her enquiringly, but she merely smiled in return as she continued to sing, as if to say; _Well, we are supposed to be a team._

Enlightened and encouraged by her strong sweet voice, Squall sang louder and gave her a half-shrug; _I think we need your voice to get some gil._

Her smile widened, and together they belted out the Balamb Garden song, more agreeably than his solo had inclined.

"Oh, Balamb Garden! We're proud of you, and through our lives we'll try..."

* * *

"Come see the amazing Zell! Five gil to see him break a wooden plank in half, ten to be tossed up into the air and returned safely back to the ground!"

Even as Shizuka called out people were crowding around, gasping and murmuring excitedly as Zell jumped up at a great height, carrying a little boy, somersaulting three times in the air before landing back onto the concrete in a crouch, the child safely on his back.

"Again, again!" the boy cried out gleefully as his terrified mother picked him back up.

"That was an altered version of my Meteor Strike, ladies and gentlemen, only ten gil a go," Zell announced proudly as he got to his feet, "And what would you like?" he appealed to a young red-haired girl that had been next in line.

"Break, break!" she called commandingly, holding out a strong, sturdy tree branch. With a jump and a skilled kick there was a snap and the sound of the girl's delighted squeal. Loud and enthusiastic applause greeted this demonstration.

* * *

"Come one, come all! It's the multi-talented Miss Selphie. Watch as she peels a banana with her foot _and_ sings! Come on now, this lovely lady really needs your support! Thank you, kind sir!" Irvine hooted gratefully as an elderly man dropped some gil into his cowboy hat.

"_I'm Popeye the Sailor Man, I live in a garbage can. I eat all the worms, and spit out the ge-erms, I'm Popeye the Sailor Man_!"

"A round of applause, ladies and gentlemen, for another excellent demonstration of that song. Thank you, thank you... an encore, you say? I don't see why not..."

* * *

"By any rule, it's a great, great school! Of that we have no doubt. And in princi_ple_, we're invinci_ble_ when we stand together and SHOUT!" Seifer was bellowing at the top of his lungs, more a war cry than a song. Quistis just looked at him in horror, her voice dying as his covered hers.

"_BALAMB GARDEN, WE'RE PROUD OF YOU, AND THROUGH OUR LIVES WE'LL TRY. TO LIVE WITH THE HONOUR AND INTEGRITY, WE LEARNT AT BALAMB GARDEN_!"

* * *

Deling City really was an exciting - _and noisy _- place that day.

* * *

"...to live with the honour and integrity, we learnt at Balamb Garden..." Squall never imagined the day he would sing that forsaken song ten times in a row in public.

"For heaven's sake, I'll pay you to shut up," a thoroughly bad-tempered teenage girl snapped as she bypassed the duet singers, dropping a whole ten gil note at their feet.

"Squall, it's our first payment!" Rinoa squealed, not perturbed by the girl's rudeness that had dealt a cruel blow to Squall's manly ego, and now left him reeling in embarrassment and depressingly wondering how many others had their ears bleed at his singing.

"Great. A gil for each time we sing it," he replied dully, his voice a little hoarse.

Rinoa's eyes sparkled with pride as she threw her arms around his neck, taking him by surprise.

"Hey, show some gladness," she said softly, "It's our first ten gil. Aren't you excited?"

"I guess," he mumbled, uncomfortable and nervous at how close their faces were. Smiling at him, Rinoa whispered, "Well, I'm proud of you," before she craned her neck up and kissed him on the cheek, leaving that area flushed as she pulled away.

Squall felt a twinge of disappointment as she let go of him and returned back to her original position, proclaiming blithely, "And now for another piece! _Eyes On Me_ by the famous Julia Heartilly!"

"_What_?"

* * *

"My manhood is battered," Squall said in wearied, despaired tones as he and Rinoa walked off the deserted, rundown platform in Centra. Up ahead was the lighthouse orphanage and they trudged their way across the dry, brown plains toward it, the sky an overcast, gloomy blue.

Rinoa snickered. He swatted at her.

"You are so melodramatic," she informed him with a wide grin. Slipped behind her ear was the white lily they had written their poem about the other day, standing out in her dark hair.

Squall plucked the pure flower from her hair, turning away quickly, "That's it, you're not having this anymore."

"Hey!" she cried, still grinning, "That's mine, you gave it to me!"

"Well it doesn't remind me of you anymore."

Rinoa stuck out her tongue at him, "Meanie." She feigned indifference for a second, then suddenly lunged at him, Squall only leaping out of the way just in time.

"Give it back to me, Squall!"

"Only if you can catch me!"

"_Squa-all_!" Rinoa exclaimed agitatedly as he ran ahead, but she could barely contain her laughter as she went chasing after him. The two of them ran across toward the orphanage, laughing and exclaiming harmless threats at one another. It was a nice way to end an exhausting day. After they had successfully busked for fifty gil (at which point their throats were sore and legs aching) they had a frenzied time at the arcade, where they versed each other in car racing, shooting and dancing games. Having grown up in Deling City, Rinoa had beaten Squall in everything, which had contributed to his now battered manhood.

The stone orphanage still stood proud and firm at the tip of the island, the white lighthouse spiraling up in the distance. The building had been renovated and some parts had been rebuilt, but its outside still looked the same.

"That's right, _Commander_, I win again," Rinoa said victoriously as Squall relinquished the lily. He made a face at her as they walked up towards the wooden door of the orphanage. Rinoa's animated face toned down a little as she looked at their promised meeting place off to the side, and Squall also looked out toward the blue sea, remembering his own childhood.

"Reckon we're the first here?" she asked jauntily, adjusting her bag.

"Only one way to find out," Squall said complacently, and he knocked. The door was open by a very young woman, wearing a pale blue dress and her dark brown hair falling past her shoulders, half-up.

"Squall!" Ellone exclaimed happily, her soft features aglow with delight, "Rinoa! You guys made it. Come on in..."

The blue team, after greeting Ellone blithely, had only taken a couple of steps into the cosy living room when Squall was tackled to the ground by two heavy people.

"AHH!"

"_SQUA-A-ALL_!"

"TOUCHDOWN!"

Rinoa burst out laughing as Squall irritably sat up on the carpet, Irvine and Zell climbing off him and giving each other high-fives, both barely containing their own guffaws.

"Hi, Rini!" Selphie shouted from her seat on the sofa next to Shizuka. Rinoa immediately beamed and flounced over towards the girls, all three of them rapidly exchanging stories.

"What was that for?" Squall groaned as the boys pulled him to his feet. An amused Ellone walked past and sat with the girls, and he looked around the room. It was fairly large but squeezed with comfortable furniture and carpeted in a warm colour. There were sliding doors at the back which were half-shut; through the crack Squall could see it was another large room.

"Well, we just felt like it," Zell replied with a snicker, "Let's do it to Seifer when he comes."

"They're not here yet?"

"Nope."

"Come to think of it, has anyone _seen_ the red team since Timber?" Rinoa spoke up from the sofa. The boys joined them as they spoke.

"I think I heard them in Deling. They were singing the Balamb Garden school song!"

"Um, that might have been us," Squall mumbled.

"_You_ sang?"

"Maybe they got lost?" suggested Shizuka.

"I hope so," Zell grinned.

"Zell!" Ellone checked him reproachfully, her brown eyes glimmering with amusement, "That's not a nice thing to hope for."

"But they were so full of themselves! Well, at least Seifer was. You should have heard them, Elle, calling us slow and everything..."

Everyone began talking over each other at once and not much could be heard over the noisy babble. During their endless, group conversation there was a knock on the door and, without being bidden, in trooped Seifer and Quistis, both looking disgruntled.

"Hi, everyone," the blonde instructor greeted wanly as everybody stopped talking at once to look up at them.

"QUISTY!"

Squall, Irvine and Zell glanced at each other, conveying a silent message. A split second later the three of them had leapt from their spots and with a yell attacked the unsuspecting Seifer to the ground.

"Do you know how _cold_ it is out there - _WHAT THE_ - ?"

"TOUCHDOWN!" they shouted in unison.

Quistis just stared at her pinned down partner, then shrugged, "Right, I'll just pretend that didn't happen..."

"Quisty!" Ellone said joyously, smiling at the grown girl she'd known since a child, "Hey, when did you get that...?" Ellone gestured confusedly at her own hair.

Selphie squealed, "QUISTY, YOU HAVE A RED STREAK!"

"Don't ask," Quistis said wearily as a shocked Rinoa and Selphie wheeled around to see Seifer's hair as well.

"OH MY GOODNESS SEIFER HAS RED PATCHES!"

"You look like a rag doll."

"Shut up, chicken-wuss."

It was a happy reunion of sorts for the Amazing Race competitors as they exclaimed and shrilled and laughed a good ten minutes away at each other. Ellone smiled affectionately at the happy scene she saw before her, glad that they were enjoying themselves so much.

"Alright, guys," she called loudly, clapping her hands together. As they settled down and turned their attention to her, she was reminded of the kids she took care of now. "Noah is just having quiet time with the children. Actually, they should be done now..."

"Ahhhh, can't wait to hit the pillow," Zell sighed in relaxation, lowering himself into an armchair, "That DDR game - _OOWWW_!"

He leapt up as though he had received an electric shock, crying out. Nobody knew what had happened until there was the sound of childish laughter and two little figures emerged from behind the chair, one of the boys clutching onto an action hero.

Zell was red with anger as the others roared with laughter, "He made me sit on that pointy thing!"

"Crybaby, crybaby!" the blonde boy chanted mercilessly, waving the action hero in the air. He was grinning all over his little face as Zell balled up his fists.

"Say that again, you little - "

"That's enough - Zell - Zack - Tidus!" Ellone yelled over the commotion, as the kids laughed even harder, "If you two don't behave," she added quellingly to them.

As she reprimanded their behaviour, the two back doors slid open further and no fewer than seven children walked into the room, followed by a tall, fair man with a friendly look and an optimistic countenance.

"Hey guys!" Ellone's husband, Noah, greeted them warmly, clutching onto the hand of a little girl, "Had fun, so far?"

"Yup!"

"You betcha."

"Alright, everyone, sit down," Ellone requested the room at large. The young orphans were staring at the huge giants and the teenagers were staring at the little midgets.

"Children, these are some friends of mine. They'll be staying with us tonight and tomorrow, so make them feel welcome, okay? Everyone will get name tags in the morning."

Silence followed her words. Then one of the youngest-looking girls with raven black hair proclaimed boldly, "Elle, I'm hungry!"

Ellone smiled, "Good thing you mentioned that, Yuffie, because it'll be these boys' and girls' challenge to cook you all dinner. How does that sound?"

Stunned silence met her words again. The teenagers were exchanging slightly panicked looks upon hearing their next challenge, and some of the more cookery ones immediately began concocting recipes.

"No spaghetti?" a four-year-old girl with golden blonde hair said in a sort of whimper.

"We'll make you something even better," Irvine winked at her, making the child smile satisfactorily.

The orphans all scampered off to play and watch cartoons in the joint playroom after Ellone's announcement that they'd be called in for dinner. The two boys that had pulled the prank on Zell grinned mischievously at the fighter as they sidled past. He scowled.

Ellone and Noah were left standing in the living room, smiling benignly at the competitors.

"So this is tonight's challenge: each team will cook a dish for dinner. Whoever cooks the most popular dish among the kids wins thirty bonus points, the second; twenty, the third; ten, and the last; five. You will all have access to the same ingredients and equipment, but you _must_ share. Oh," Ellone added when her eye fell on Seifer and Zell, "And if I see _anyone_ attempting to wreck another team's recipe, that'll automatically put you in last place."

Seifer's eye glinted as they all took in their next task, "The game's on."

They all turned to look at him, then snorted in laughter.

"Seifer, if you're not going to wear a hat, I'm never going to be able to look at you again with a straight face."

* * *

Space was confined in the usually spacious kitchen, when eight people were trying to cook and prepare at once.

"MY SOUP IS BURNING!"

"Watch it!"

"Hey, can you pass me that oni - you jerk."

"Who are you calling a jerk?"

"Ouch - your elbow's in my face - _ouch_!"

"MY SOUP IS BURNING!"

"Hahaha, sucked in."

"YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT!"

"Quick, we gotta get this finished soon."

"Can somebody open a window?"

"MY SOUP IS BURNING!"

* * *

The long dining table was laden neatly with colourful plastic plates and white cups, full of juice and water. The nine kids were seated at their places, messily eating their large meal while remaining oblivious to the suspense the tall, older people standing around them were in.

"YUCK!" Vincent, a boy with straight black hair, spat out in disgust as he tried Seifer's seafood pie, "I don't like this."

Quistis put a hand to her forehead and muttered to Seifer, "I _told_ you they wouldn't like it."

"_Seafood pie_?" repeated Shizuka incredulously, "Where on earth did you come up with that idea?"

"He had it at the Balamb restaurant the other night..."

"It was tasty!"

Meanwhile, a jaunty Irvine was sending a fleeting thumbs-up to the children at one end of the table, that had announced that they liked his Japanese-style burgers and fries, as all kids are bound to enjoy.

"Whoo-hoo, we have a winner!" Selphie exclaimed exuberantly, beaming.

So while the food critics spat out the red team's dish, much to their dismay, and wolfed down Irvine and Selphie's, they also enjoyed the pink team's fried rice.

"Good idea, Zell," Shizuka whispered delightedly. Zell grinned back and put an arm around her as a way of celebrating their success. Ellone noticed this and nudged her husband slightly, gesturing at them amusedly.

Finally, it was the blue team's turn.

"_Nigiri-zushi_!" exclaimed a brown-haired girl knowledgably. She tried some and as she chewed steadily, a peculiar expression crossed her face. Beside her, Zack had a bite and then yelped through his mouthful.

"It's _cold_!"

"Isn't sushi supposed to be cold?" Squall whispered perplexedly as more children tried it and wailed, though they didn't spit it out.

"I don't think they're used to seafood," Rinoa whispered back, as Yuffie cried out, "IT'S SLIMY LIKE A WORM! WE'RE EATING WORMS!"

"_Ewww_!"

"FOOD FIGHT!" a red-haired boy suddenly yelled gleefully, grasping a handful of sushi.

Ellone gasped, "No, no, no!"

She ran forward and managed to stop the children before they broke out in pure pandemonium. The racing competitors quickly ducked out of harm's way, quite sure they were never like _that_ when they were kids.

* * *

It had been another long day and the boys and girls were separated into two rooms for the night. The girls all had mattresses to sleep on and were perfectly content as they sat and stayed up, swapping tales of the guys and what had happened during the Amazing Race so far. Indeed the giggling and talking was incessant for most of the night.

Unfortunately, there was only one double mattress in the boys' room and, as worn and tired as they were after the day's events, they all dove for it at once.

"MINE!"

"Myphhrst - I need my beauty sleep!"

"My back hurts."

"You can share with me."

"I'm not going to _sleep with_ you!"

"You make it sound so wrong."

"I can't sleep on the floor, it's degrading!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What? It is. Now... _gimme the bed_!"

"Never!"

"Let's tackle him to the ground!"

_Crash_.

"TOUCHDOWN!"

A frowning Ellone opened the bedroom door to find the four supposedly-grown-up men lying on a heap on the one mattress, all tangled up with each other as they froze, staring up at her innocently. She raised her eyebrows.

"I am not going to ask _what_ you guys are doing... but keep it down! The kids are asleep. Good night."

She left.

They stared suspiciously at each other.

Squall grabbed the pillow on the mattress, "I call the bed."

"No way."

"Everyone tackle him!"

"_Argh_..."

* * *

A/N: Whoo, long chapter. This was a lot of fun to write, hehehe. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! xD More chibi-ness and cuteness in the next chapter, so stick around! Keep smiling. x) luv always ! msq.


	8. Little Day Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or its beautiful characters .. but I will one day ! x) It all belongs to SquareSoft. :salutes: -.-;;

**Balamb Garden Amazing Race**

**Chapter Eight ll Little Day Out**

**

* * *

**

"WAKE UP!"

Quistis groaned and blearily lifted her head. It was much too early to be woken up. _Much_ too early... They hadn't gotten to sleep until like two o'clock in the morning. Beside her, Selphie was mumbling.

"Light... is _cruel_..."

"C'mon, big people, wake _up_!" an impatient voice commanded. As the sleep cleared from her head, Quistis noticed that there were two little girls standing in the room, one of them jumping on their mattress.

"Oh, hello," she said blankly.

"Ellie told us to wake yoo!" the jumping one insisted earnestly.

Feeling distinctly more awake, Quistis smiled warmly and said, "My name's Quistis. You can call me Quisty, I suppose. What are your names?"

"Cathy!" the little blonde one answered.

"Aerith," the girl with a long brown braid replied cheerfully, formally sticking out her hand, "I am four and three-quarters years old and I like the colour pink, flowers and ribbons."

Quistis chuckled as she shook her hand, "Very nice to meet you, Aerith. You too, Cathy."

There was a loud thump in the next room and the unmistakable yelp of Zell, succeeded by the other guys all yelling in alarm.

Rinoa lifted her head groggily from the mess of blankets and clothes, "Wazzat Zell?"

"Yup..."

Half an hour later, once everybody was dressed and had breakfasted quickly, the nine children and eight teenagers were putting on their name tags, the older ones assisting the younger ones, and Ellone and Noah overlooking it all.

"This is stupid, everyone knows who _I_ am," Seifer mumbled crossly, then suddenly flung out his arm to stop a dark-haired boy run into him, "Oi, watch it!"

"Seifer, don't be so cruel."

"But they're so _small_..."

"Guys!" Noah was calling for everybody's attention. They were all standing in the children's playroom, which had doors leading off to the kitchen, dining room, bedrooms and outdoors. "Zack, stop pulling Aerith's hair. Alright, everybody! Today's the big day we told you about. We're going to have fun!" he grinned as the kids exchanged looks of sceptism and glee, "Follow me to collect your necklaces while Elle talks to the big kids..."

They trotted after Noah obediently while Ellone addressed the teenagers. She smiled frankly at their lack of energy as they sat like grey lumps staring up at her.

"C'mon, show some spirit," Ellone said bracingly, "Today's challenge will be a nice, relaxing one. Well, I think so, since you'll be staying at the orphanage the whole day."

"Oh, good, I don't want to walk anymore..." Rinoa breathed, relieved. She leant her head back on Squall's shoulder, who was looking equally tired.

Smiling mysteriously, Ellone walked forward and handed one member on every team a white envelope, "Here is today's challenge."

Seifer placed his chin on Quistis' shoulder to read their envelope.

_You will be allocated a group of children. Take care of them for the whole day as you are given additional tasks that you must complete with them. Bonus points if they're happy by the end of the day; deductions if they are unsatisfied._

"_Baby-sitting_?"

"Hyne... _children_..."

"A nice, relaxing day, huh?"

Ellone chortled at the boys' reactions, as she had expected no better. Taking the envelopes back she said, "Yup, you're all baby-sitters for the day. You'll pass the challenge if they're safe and happy after being in your care. Oh, here they come back now!"

Seifer lifted his gaze to the little monsters he must resign his fate to. They were all sporting homemade necklaces that had been made out of pasta and then coated in paint. With a grin Ellone explained, "Children, find your baby-sitters. Look for your colour!"

Squall immediately looked at his bandana, then turned fearsomely to three kids that were wearing blue pasta-necklaces.

"Hey," he said, confused, "Why do we have three of them when the others only have two?" Indeed all the other teams only had a pair of charges for the day.

"Oh, right," Ellone said casually, hiding a smile, "There are nine children, so we decided you and Rinoa would be capable of taking care of an extra child. We separated Tidus and Zack for you... and look, you have Aerith. She's _very_ helpful."

The little girl with a pink ribbon in her hair trotted up blithely, holding the hand of the small Cathy.

Meanwhile, Zell was staring in plain horror at his charge.

"HUAH!" Tidus yelled, flinging his arm out and marginally missing Zell's knee, "Hey! You're the crybaby."

Zell groaned, and as he did the other dark-haired boy named Vincent commented in an unnaturally blunt voice, "You sound like a lion."

"You have girl's hair!" Yuffie was exclaiming in her loud, high-pitched to Irvine. Selphie giggled, then bent down to say hi to the brown-haired girl who had wandered up shyly, wearing a yellow-painted pasta-necklace.

Reno and Rufus, two goofy and cheeky-faced boys, were running in frenzied circles around a frazzled Seifer and Quistis; she attempting to stop them while he stared on, almost stunned.

"Quick, pass me some sleeping pills!"

Quistis shot him a glare, "You can't just drug them!"

Seifer screwed up his eyes as they started emitting unintelligible yelling, "Who says we can't? Oh for Hyne's - alright, you grab _that_ one - I'll take this one - STOP MOVING!"

He had grabbed onto the collar of the blonde-haired boy while Quistis held tightly onto the arm of the redhead.

"Right, let's get a few things straight - Rufus - Reno," Seifer breathed heavily, reading their nametags as they looked up at him with wide eyes, "You will address me and Quistis as _sir_ and _ma'am_ at all times. Got it?" he asked forcefully, ignoring her "you-can't-do-that" look.

"Yes, ma'am!" they shouted, with muffled giggles at their wittiness.

Near them, Zell chuckled. It was short-lived, though, when a bored Tidus stamped hard on his foot and he leapt up, howling.

"What was that for?" he yelped through clenched teeth, hopping on the spot. Shizuka smothered a smile while the blonde boy with unruly hair grinned innocently, "I swear, that twerp's got something against me, he _jumped_ on me this morning while I was sleeping..."

The ruckus carried on until Ellone and Noah led the pink, blue, yellow and red teams with their little additional members out down to the beach, and even then the babble didn't stop.

"WALLA, WALLA, WALLA! BANG, BANG, BANG! WE ARE THE KIDS FROM THE RED HOUSE GANG!" Reno and Rufus were screaming a chant Seifer had already taught them.

"We're gonna beat yoo, we're gonna beat yoo!" Yuffie was patronising Vincent and Tidus, while hanging safely onto Selphie's hand.

"Are not!"

"ZA-A-ACK!" Aerith screamed, running away from her fellow teammate who was pursuing her wickedly, "Don't pull my hair!"

"Pig-tail, _pink-_tail!"

"Stop saying that," Squall said awkwardly, prying Aerith and Zack apart carefully in case they bit him (children were _so_ adept to do that), "Hey, you two, knock it off."

"You look like Batman!" the dark-haired boy exclaimed, staring at Squall.

"What?" Squall spluttered, quite shocked, "I do not!"

"KIDS! OLDER KIDS!" Noah had to holler to make himself heard over the noise, "...Hey, be nice to your baby-sitters. You want them to like you, don't you? This morning they'll be taking you for an exploring trip up in the forest," here the cluster of orphans let out a collective gasp, "And make sure you listen to them and behave!"

Turning to the baby-sitters Noah explained hastily, "Just let them have some fun in the forest, but keep an eye on them. They've wanted to visit for ages but there's just too many of them when there's only Elle and me. Oh, and if you could teach them some stuff about the wildlife and plants," he added gratefully.

They all stared at him in disbelief.

"Hey, you're SeeDs! You're supposed to know everything," Noah said defensively.

"I'm not," Rinoa, Irvine, Shizuka and Seifer chorused, raising their hands.

"Yeah, we're not!" the kids all joined in raptly, then dissolved in giggles. Ellone smiled impishly and shook her head at their easily amused minds.

"_C'mon_! Let's _go_!" Yuffie cried impatiently and several others went, "Yeah!" in agreement.

"We'll see you all in three hours," Ellone said quickly, "And take care not to get lost! Kids, stick with your leaders and _behave_. This especially means you; Zack, Tidus."

She and Noah watched interestedly as they all went off noisily in their groups, their bandanas and necklaces vividly bobbing away into the thick green trees. It was a funny sight. Between Selphie and Irvine were Yuffie and Yuna, the four of them forming a chain by holding hands and effectively blocking the way of the pink team, who were trying to sprint past, Tidus and Vincent leading. Rinoa was standing in between Aerith and Zack to keep them separate, but Zack kept darting around to yank hard on Aerith's braid. Cathy did not want to enter the "big bad forest" and was wailing as she hugged Squall's leg, making it difficult to walk. Seifer and Quistis were steadfastly ignoring Reno and Rufus as they continued to zoom around them in circles, chanting, "Yes ma'am, yes ma'am, _yes ma'am_!"

The noise slowly died away as they entreated further into the forest. Finally, there was no sign of them left.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Noah asked with some concern, still looking at the spot where they had all disappeared.

Ellone had a few misgivings herself, but had faith that her own orphanage gang would do their best in taking care of the little ones.

"Let's hope so."

* * *

"Quisty..."

"What?"

"Kill me."

Quistis rolled her eyes but they betrayed impatience as well while the little boys incessantly questioned every single living _thing_ in the forest, rounding this off with a gleeful, "_Ma'am_!" They'd been walking for an hour already. The boys were happy. Their baby-sitters not exactly.

"If you don't... I might not be able to control myself," Seifer muttered in a hoarse voice.

"From doing what?" she asked uneasily.

He appeared to be thinking of a threat with some difficulty, "From... not... giving them dessert tonight. ARGH!" He threw his hands up to his face, "Is that the best thing I can come up with?"

Quistis couldn't help smiling, "So you _do_ have a soft spot."

"Of course I do. I have one for you, don't I?" he asked unabashedly, while Reno pulled hard on his sleeve, "_What_ you - sweet little child of mine."

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Reno screamed, his expression now one of terror.

"He's a woman," Rufus input with a grin. He and Reno were the same height, but instead of bright red hair he had a sandy blonde head and a face less chubby and more defined and chiselled out. He looked like a young Seifer.

"I am not. You take that back at once!"

"Yes, _ma'am_."

Reno cracked up laughing, forgetting Seifer's awful implication at once. He and Rufus started running around like Red Indians, making warrior noises as they went tearing up ahead the bracken and ferns.

"OI! COME BACK... you little runts..." Seifer trailed off with a frustrated sigh. He turned tiresomely to Quistis, "Make them come back. Where on earth is your motherly instinct?"

"I never said I was going to be a mother," she said loftily.

"Well, you are when we get married," he told her as casually as though they were discussing the weather, resuming their slow-pace walk.

Quistis froze in mid-step, "When we - when we - _when we_ _get married_?"

"Yeah," he replied oddly, as though he didn't understand why she was so surprised, "Why are you looking so shocked for? Just because I haven't _asked_ you yet - "

" - and that we've never been _near_ enough to even _consider_ anything beyond a forced team," she added sarcastically.

"The other night, you slept next to me."

"In a separate bed!" Quistis exclaimed indignantly.

"We had a romantic dinner by candlelight," Seifer continued with no sign of hearing her.

"Oh yes, because _tempura_ is so romantic."

"Let's include it at our wedding reception."

"We're not getting married, Seifer!"

"You keep saying that..."

Rolling her eyes, Quistis put her hands to her mouth and called for the boys to wait. Miraculously they came stampeding back again, gigantic grins still glued onto their faces. She smiled indulgently at their constant liveliness, at the same time wondering how they did it.

"Ma'am, ma'am!" they shrieked, tugging at her skirt and immediately making her feel dizzy. Somehow, she got the impression they were doing this on purpose to annoy them.

"_MA'AM, MA'AM_!"

Seifer gritted his teeth, then burst out temperamentally, "_You two, be quiet_!"

That effectively shut them up. Rendered mute, Reno and Rufus stared up at him with wide eyes, frozen in place and still holding a bit of Quistis' skirt.

"Um, yeah," Seifer stammered, unsure what to say now that he had succeeded in quieting them, "Right... so, what do guys wanna be when you grow up?"

"A painter!"

"An astronaut!"

"No you don't, you want to be soldiers," Seifer told them swiftly, paying no heed to their confused faces, "And do you know what soldiers have to be?"

They shook their heads, staring up at him almost appraisingly.

"Quiet!" he said sternly, "They are silent, orderly men who don't shriek like girls and run around in circles. And now I'm going to teach you how to be soldiers. Stand up straight!" he suddenly barked so that they both scrambled up, erect figures. Quistis watched in amusement as he paced around them with a scrutinising gaze.

"Good... you will stand like this whenever Quisty or I call you."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" they saluted him.

_Ergh... good enough._

"And from now on, you will march! Now, forward - left - _march_," Seifer commanded, pointing forwards, and to his utter amazement his little soldiers marched off obediently, swinging their short arms proudly and stamping their feet hard on the dirt ground, chanting loudly, "Left right left, left, left right left!"

Quistis joined Seifer and they looked after their two boys.

"You weren't bad with them," she said fairly as he crumpled in relief and they followed them in a more relaxed walk.

He glanced at her sideways, "One of us has to be," he said smugly, taking her hand in his and pulling her along.

* * *

An hour before midday the explorers trooped back to the beach, where Ellone and Noah were waiting.

Zell came running out of the forest, Tidus and Vincent hanging off either of his strong arms, and they were both beaming as he swung them forward onto the sand. When they let go they sprang forward to join in hitting Squall gleefully, who for some reason was being chased by Rinoa, Shizuka, Aerith, Zack and Cathy, pelting conkers at him heartily.

"He - err - accidentally made a sexist remark," Zell smirked at Ellone's question, "Rin and Zee took offence. The little ones joined in because it looked fun."

Irvine took awhile to drag himself out of the forest, as he had Selphie and Yuna on his back, and Yuffie clinging onto his leg.

"Faster, faster, horsey!"

"They sure spoil them," Noah remarked uneasily, "I hope the kids don't expect me to piggy-back and dangle them off my arms after this..."

Bringing up the rear were the red team, Seifer proudly leading his small army, who were chanting their war cry again. Chuckling, he joined in boisterously.

The air was warm and smelt of vague salt, and the sky shone a brilliant blue, complimenting the yellow sand and smooth, rolling waves. While all the kids, little and big, sat on the soft, powdery surface, Ellone announced the next challenge to them.

"It's a sandcastle race!" she said brightly, "Whoever builds the highest sandcastle in the next hour gets the most points."

"Booyaka! Irvy and I always made the tallest ones!" Selphie cheered animatedly, punching a fist into the air.

"Yeah, that means we're gon' beat yoo!" Yuffie yelled happily, pointing a grubby finger at the closest person, which was a taken-aback Vincent. He looked faintly disgruntled.

"Winning's not everything," he said sensibly, staring at her with dark, serious eyes. The little girl with a tiny black ponytail looked shocked.

"Yeah it is!"

"Vince, c'mon!" Tidus called urgently, waving a yellow spade in the air, "Let's build a tre-e-ench!"

So on the fourth day of the Balamb Garden Amazing Race, the competitors spent the rest of the morning building sandcastles. This led out to an outbreak of foul play as the kids attempted to kick down each other's castle, while protecting their own. Shizuka was very amused to see that the boisterous and teasing Tidus had a more tender and gentle side, apparent when Yuna from the yellow team began tearing up when sand got into her eyes.

"Hey, everybody stop!" Irvine yelled in a panicked voice, "One of my teammates is _down_!"

"Everyone work faster!" Zell countered in good nature. The teams were all working at least five foot away to avoid sabotage, but close enough to hear and keep each other in sight.

"I can't see," Yuna whimpered, her eyes scrunched up tightly, pained tears sliding down her cheeks. Selphie hugged her but couldn't do anything else as her hands were covered in sand as well.

Yuffie looked stricken, "Yunie, do you wan' to go inside?" It was the mark of how much she cared for her friend that she didn't mind if their team was down a member in the sandcastle race.

"No, I wanna help build!"

"Here," Tidus had crept over cautiously, unnoticed by the yellow members, and was holding out a handkerchief. Yuna managed to blearily open one eye and peer through the tears to look at it. Selphie took it at once and began wiping her face.

Yuffie looked suspicious.

"Hey, why are you bein' so nice?" she demanded of Tidus, who blushed. At that moment, however, Zell lifted his head and yelled, "Oi, Tidus! Stop messing with the enemy team!"

"Aye, aye, sirrrrr!" the boy called back at once, and disappeared back to his own sandcastle.

Squall patted down the surface of the mountain as Zack poured water over it, to prevent it from cracking. Rinoa grinned at the sight of him, kneeling with his leather pants folded up tightly to his knees, without his jacket, barefoot and covered in sand. To cap it off, his face was screwed in determination as he pushed the sand up to form a larger base.

Right beside this was a slightly smaller lump that the girls were building up. Aerith and Cathy were working enthusiastically, Zack rotating between both castles to help.

When Zack was sitting there, bugging Aerith and making Cathy giggle, Rinoa left to join Squall.

"Having fun?" she asked with a smile, helping him smooth down the sides.

Squall continued to work hard. After a moment's hesitation he replied, "Yeah... never really built one before."

"Somehow I don't think it's because the others left you out."

He smiled slightly at her comment, still keeping his eyes on the brownish yellow mound in front of him, "No... more because I left myself out."

For some reason his small, truthful voice made emotion surge up into her chest. Rinoa looked at him with a softening gaze, feeling sympathetic and sad as she thought of his lonely days as a child.

Squall looked at her oddly, "Rinoa? Are you... are you alright?"

She came back in tune and said softly, "Oh, Squall... you make me feel so sad sometimes."

Not knowing what to make of that, he tilted his head in confusion and said in a small voice, "I don't mean to..."

Rinoa caught a glimpse of his wounded countenance and giggled, "But you make me feel happier a lot more! Hey," she chucked a ball of wet sand at his shirt when he continued looking hurt, "It's not your fault. You've just had a hard life, Squall, and I wish you didn't..."

"Hmph... well, if you want to make it easier, you can not throw sand at me!" Squall retaliated slyly, throwing it back at her.

"Hey! Fine, if you want to lose to me again..."

The hour was full of fresh laughter and bright smiles for everyone. The four sandcastles rose to towering heights, even the red team's that had collapsed halfway and had to undergo serious repairs. Finally, the time was up and the castles were measured by Ellone and Noah. The yellow team, once again, claimed victory. The blue team and pink team succeeded respectively, with the red team coming in fourth place yet again.

"Good work, girls!" Irvine shouted as the females danced around him, rejoicing.

"Don't worry, boys, we'll get 'em next time," Seifer muttered to his disappointed team as they walked back up to the orphanage.

After a frenzied lunch of Ellone's homemade pizza (most of the kids needed their crusts off and some had to have theirs in bite-size pieces), the children were washed up and finally led to their little mats set up in their playroom.

"I wish I still got nap time in the afternoon," Shizuka murmured, holding Vincent and Tidus in either hand.

"Me too," Quistis replied resignedly, holding Reno and Rufus with either hand as well.

Some of the kids, like Cathy and Yuffie, were out like a light as soon as they were tucked in. Others needed to have somebody sit next to them and lull them to sleep with a rub on the back. And others refused to admit defeat.

"But Rinoa... I'm not tired," Zack mumbled through half-open eyes, as she shushed him soothingly, "Rinoa... I can stay up... I'm a big kid... I havta look after Aerith... and Cathy..."

"The girls are asleep," Rinoa whispered calmly, smiling at his little face as his eyes fluttered shut reluctantly, "Just go to sleep, Zack... you'll see them soon..."

"But Rinoa..."

The playroom was soon silent except for the quiet noises of deep, slow breathing, issuing from the little bodies lying on the mats on the floor. Stepping carefully around their slumbering forms, Rinoa stumbled and ran into Squall rather ungracefully.

"Just got Vincent to sleep..." he told her in a low voice as they walked to the kitchen, where all the others were having their lunch and talking merrily while the children napped.

"Vincent? Isn't he part of the pink team?"

"Yeah..." Squall looked a little embarrassed, "Well, Zell changed Cathy's nappy so I said I'd take care of one of his kids until they fell asleep. What a mistake," he took in a deep breath and let it slowly, "That boy sure knows how to fight sleep with every ounce of his body..."

Rinoa smiled ruefully, "That'll teach you to think twice about making deals concerning children. Oh, don't they look sweet? I want to be a mother."

His mind rapidly making connections, Squall's face grew hot. Hastily he drew out his hand to push her forward gently, "Yeah, let's just go eat lunch first..."

* * *

A/N: Hiiii all! _(waves)_ How have you all been? xD I've been overrun with assignments, but I'm all good. Once again, thank you for all your feedback. I always can't wait to get back from school and check my email to see if there are any reviews. xD I'm sucha nerd hehe. So there you are, some Seifer/Quistis-ness for all you crazy seifitis-craving fairies! Bwahahaha, see you in the next chapter (or in a review? xD) Lol, feel free to criticise meee. xP And take care this week. :) - msq.


	9. My Hope Is Built

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or its beautiful characters .. but I will one day ! x) It all belongs to SquareSoft. :salutes: -.-;;

**Balamb Garden Amazing Race**

**Chapter Nine ll My Hope Is Built**

**

* * *

**

"Trabia! Trabia!" Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Shizuka were all shouting at the television. They half-stood in their suspense, awaiting the answer.

"Someone push them over," Irvine remarked.

"...and the correct answer, of course ladies and gentlemen, is Trabia."

"Whoo, I'm on a roll, a bread roll!" Zell sang victoriously, collapsing back down onto his beanbag.

They were sprawled around the playroom, watching an evening game show on TV. The children had woken up hours ago, and the teenagers had been given free time for the rest of the day, or until Ellone specified otherwise.

"I don't like this channel," Seifer, who had gotten all the answers wrong so far, complained sourly. He looked around the playroom, "Isn't there anything else we can do?"

Before anyone could reply, the door to the kitchen was flung open in an energetic slid and Aerith bounded out, her arm linked with Yuna's. Both girls were grinning with patches of flour on their faces. Seifer immediately recoiled and put on a serene expression in case Aerith told him off for being sulky. (That girl was a mini Quistis, honestly.)

"Dinner!" the pink-clad girl announced blithely, over the last few shouts of, "Bluedragons! _Bluedragons_!" in reply to the TV program.

"Good, I'm starved," Squall said gratefully, stretching after sitting for half an hour, "What's for dinner?" he asked as he walked into the dining room, followed by the others.

"The kids made dinner tonight," Noah explained, poking his head from the kitchen. He, too, was covered in flour and sounded slightly hesitant. "We asked them what they wanted to cook and so they made - "

"_Pancakes_?" Shizuka said incredulously, stopping short.

And indeed, the round, flat, sweet cakes were piled up on two large plates in the middle of the table. Seifer went, "What the?" and Zell asked, "Man, is this breakfast or dinner?"

"Crybaby! This one's for you!" Tidus and Vincent held up a smaller plate holding two pancakes, decorated with cream, strawberries and chocolate topping into what had to be the ugliest smiley face Zell had ever seen.

He stared at it, "Uhh..."

"Zeeka, we made one for you too!" Vincent piped up as Tidus set Zell's one on the table. The little boy with the straight black hair held up another plate to a pleasantly-smiling Shizuka. They'd decorated this one nicely with the chocolate dribbled across in waves over the neatly planted strawberries and cream. Two halves of a strawberry were placed in the centre, forming a heart.

Shizuka beamed at the two boys, accepting the plate, "Aww, thank you."

Zell was grouchy, "Why'd I get such an ugly one?" He glanced around glumly as more kids popped out perkily, bearing laden plates for their leaders. Ellone came out, wearing a pale yellow apron and holding a large bowl of salad, which confused them even more.

"You can have them for dessert," she whispered apologetically over the kids' excited explanations of their creations, "We're just taking out leftovers from the fridge."

"Looked like they had a lot of fun," Squall commented, helping her with the salad while Rinoa squeezed her girls in grateful, tight hugs.

"We let them cook what they want every now and then," Ellone agreed, leading him back into the kitchen, "And if it's not exactly dinner food then we just set out leftovers on the table and that sorts it out. Once they wanted to make soft drink."

Squall raised his eyebrows as they walked back out with leftover pizza, "How did that work?"

Ellone smiled reminiscently, "We got them fizzy water and they mixed up their own flavours. It didn't matter to them; they loved it. Vince and Yuffie made a peanut-butter fizzy drink."

He tried not to look put off, "Interesting."

She chuckled and at that moment Yuffie ran into her, wrapping her little arms around her legs.

"Ellie, Irvy and Sefie likes our pancakes!

"That's wonderful, Yuffie!" Ellone exclaimed, bending down to squeeze the little girl, making her giggle, "We're about to start eating, why don't you go sit down at the table?"

She nodded, then said tentatively, "Ellie?"

"Yes, Yuffie?"

"I love yoo," she said with a big smile, then as she bounded off to join the table she glanced back at Squall and added, "An' yoo too, Batman!"

Squall looked after her with a vague smile, then watched the room at large as the children scrambled on chairs and admired each other's food. There really were some qualities children possessed that adults, sadly, did not have anymore.

* * *

"...and so I fell back down onto the ground, landing on both feet," Zell finished dramatically, looking around impressively at the circle of kids sitting on the beds.

"Boring," Tidus yawned, "Zeeka, tell us another story!"

Zell made a face at him. The children were sitting in a ring, clad in their warm pyjamas and a few of them clutching onto soft toys. The baby-sitters were sitting with them, a few of the orphans in their laps.

The children's bedroom was probably the largest room in the house. It was long and wide and had five beds lined up on each side with plenty of space for end-trunks and grand wardrobes that stood near the door. The walls were a pale yellow and the wooden floorboards were covered with so many fluffy rugs they were barely visible. The large, rectangular window had its animal-printed curtains drawn, covering the outside darkness. The room was full of warmth and colour, very different to the grey, stone bedrooms Squall and the others had slept in.

"Oi, you two," Seifer barked, suddenly stern, leaning forward to Reno and Rufus, "Did you brush your teeth?"

The boys tried to conceal their guilty smiles with innocent looks.

Seifer pointed irately at the door, "What did I tell you soldiers had to have? Clean teeth! Now go and brush them right now."

"Aww, but you didn't brush yours," whined Reno, his vibrant red head lying against Quistis' shoulder, "If you're such a good soldier then you should brush yours too."

"Yeah, be a good leader, ma'am!"

Seifer sighed heavily while the others snickered and Reno and Rufus smiled angelically up at him. "Alright, let's go brush our teeth together..." he agreed forlornly, sliding off the bed. He glared at Irvine and Squall who were stifling their laughter as he passed, and the kids bounded off the bed and followed him eagerly.

"Wait for us, ma'am!" they called out cheekily.

"Why do they call Seifer _ma'am_?" Selphie wondered out loud.

Quistis giggled, as did several of the younger girls, "They find it funny."

"Are you sure it's not because of his feminine facial features?" Zell asked with a straight face while they heard the bathroom taps being turned on.

"I heard that!" Seifer yelled from the bathroom, and then while they all cracked up laughing, "Ouch, stop poking me with your toothbrush!"

Half an hour later most of the children were asleep. Only two lamps were left on as Squall explained to Zack in a whisper why people had to sleep, and Shizuka and Zell both sat by Vincent's side and crooned lullabies to the stubborn boy.

Irvine and Selphie tucked in Yuna and Yuffie, who was sucking her thumb, kissing the girls on the forehead and looking at them fondly.

"Aren't you so proud of them?" Selphie whispered motheringly, her green eyes glimmering. Irvine smiled affectionately at the little girls as they slept soundly and he led a starry-eyed Selphie away.

"Quisty?" a sleepy Rufus said tentatively as she stroked his hair.

"Yes?" a smiling Quistis asked tenderly.

"Did you like our pancake?"

Her smile widened, "Of course I did. It was very beautiful and delicious."

"Good," he murmured satisfactorily, his eyes shut now and his voice lowering, " 'Cos we put lots of work into it... the flour... an' eggs... an'..."

At last the final few children had surrendered to sleep and the teenagers did a check around the room to make sure they were all tucked in, comfy and warm with their cherished soft toys curled up beside them. Irvine closed the door behind him with as little sound as possible, and then they all sat together in the living room.

"They're all asleep," Irvine announced, pride in his voice.

Noah grinned from the couch, "You're all experts now."

"You've done a wonderful job," Ellone agreed in a very pleased voice as she passed around mugs of hot chocolate, "They children are really happy, not to mention exhausted. That's always a good thing."

"They're easy to entertain," Rinoa said dismissively as if their baby-sitting efforts were nothing.

"Yes, very easily amused, aren't they?" Ellone chuckled, her brown eyes glittering, "And a lot of the times, more enjoyable company than adults. They're so innocent, sweet and pure... you can be sure of no deceit or malice lingering in their minds."

They all nodded, looking thoughtful, as they drank their hot chocolate.

"I wouldn't wager that on Tidus, though," Zell said darkly, and they all laughed at him.

"Oh, come on, Zell, I'm sure he's grown on you," Rinoa teased.

He snorted, crossing his arms defiantly, "Yeah right."

"Just because he calls you 'Crybaby'," Shizuka said hopelessly, shaking her head.

"Hey, that's what I called you," Seifer realised, his emerald eyes lighting up with renewed vigor, "Where is that boy, I need to salute him."

"I'm sure you do, _ma'am_," Zell said sarcastically, while they all chuckled comfortably over their mugs of hot chocolate. Ellone smiled and shook her head slightly. Some things, apparently, never changed.

After they swapped tales of the baby-sitting day and chuckled at the orphans' antics, Quistis asked about the older kids and where they would go for schooling and education.

Ellone and Noah glanced at each other and she sighed a little.

"Yeah, we've been thinking about sending Zack and some of the others to Balamb Garden," she said with some regret, setting down her mug, "But it's not easy."

"It's pretty far away," Selphie said seriously.

"Well, yeah, but it's not just that. I mean, everywhere is pretty faraway from here," Noah replied reasonably, "It's hard thinking about separating the kids. We try to avoid talking about it, but at the same time, it's inevitable..."

He trailed off. All of them went, "Oooh," in comprehension and deflated, looking dejected.

"They all seem pretty close," Irvine murmured, "It would be tough for them to say goodbye."

Ellone nodded wistfully, "Zack, Aerith, Tidus and Vince are almost five... that's half of them already. They wouldn't want to go... especially Tidus, he wouldn't bear leave Yuna behind..."

Shizuka smiled amusedly, "What's up with those two?"

Ellone and Noah chortled, the atmosphere lightening up.

"He's always had a soft spot for her. It's rather cute, actually," Ellone said bemusedly, while Noah shook his head.

"Well, we all know Tidus likes to prank people - " ("Here, here," mumbled Zell) " - even Zack sometimes, although they're partners in crime. But he's never done anything to Yuna and he'd never lay a finger on her. He likes to look out for her, although he's defiant about it. Yuna was the last child to come, and she was pretty shy. Lucky for her Tidus holds her in affection."

"What happened to her family?" Selphie asked curiously.

"Her parents died of a car accident," Ellone answered quietly.

"Oooh..."

"So are any of them here because of the war?" Seifer asked, hoping he sounded casual though he felt incredibly guilty as he remembered his part during the fight between the SeeDs and the sorceress. Quistis was not fooled, however, and gave him a small smile, laying a hand on his arm.

"Well, Cathy is something like the great niece of Vinzer Deling," Noah replied, thinking hard, "Her parents vanished after he was murdered. They were most likely killed as well, but their bodies were never found."

Squall and Rinoa went very quiet. It was hard to imagine that sweet little girl having to endure so much suffering already.

"I think Tidus and Zack lost their parents to the war," Ellone said softly, watching their crestfallen faces, "Aerith, Vincent and Rufus came from the White SeeD Ship. They were the youngest ones left. All the others went to Trabia and Balamb Garden. Reno was dropped off here by a relative, they said his mother died of illness."

The teenagers sat motionlessly as the fire crackled, the flames flickering faint shadows across the warm room.

"And Yuffie?" Irvine was almost afraid of asking.

Noah and Ellone exchanged looks again.

"Her parents were a little too young and bewildered to know what to do with her after she was born," Ellone said slowly, sounding as though she was choosing her words carefully, "She was brought up by her grandparents for about three years, then she was sent here."

So much sadness, so much devastation in the world... Rinoa lifted her head to behold her friends' mournful expressions as they sat, mutely, looking at a fixed point on the carpet. Sadness began to fill her as she looked at them. They had all lost their families as well; how could she forget? They had almost lost each other, too... thank goodness they were together again.

And as she thought that, a small smile crept across her face. There was, after all, hope.

_"As friends, don't forget one another. As friends, believe in one another. Believe in your friends' existence, and they'll also believe in yours. To be friends, to like one another, and to love one another... you can't do these things alone. You need somebody."_

Rinoa let her smile widen, reaching her chocolate-brown eyes. From what she could make of it, the President of Esthar could be a really silly, carefree man, but there was no doubt he knew the incomparable power of friendship and love.

"But they _are_ rebuilding the Centra city," Ellone broke the doleful silence so that they all came out of their reverie and looked back up again.

"They are?" Squall asked, looking surprised.

"All the nations have pulled together to rebuild it, especially Galbadia and Esthar," Noah told them with a smile, "It'll be wonderful. Legend goes the old Centra city was beautiful."

"It's not going to be another Esthar, is it?" Zell asked, sounding a little offhand. He'd been a bit bamboozled by the modernised city with all the high-rise buildings and its sparkling parlour. It was much too flashy to be considered _homey_.

"No," Ellone said with a musical laugh, while her husband laced his hand into hers and she leant against him contentedly, "It's going to be a Deling City with a Winhill touch. All the nice cottages out on the edge in a peaceful area with the commercial and business front in the centre. They're..." she glanced at Noah, who beamed at her, "They're going to open a public school. We're hoping to send the kids there."

"Oh!" Shizuka let out a little gasp, "But that would be great! I mean, they could be adopted by families within the area or - "

" - or even just stay here, all together," Ellone nodded joyously, "That would mean we wouldn't have to separate them, or even if we did, they wouldn't be too far away."

"That's wonderful," said Irvine approvingly, his brown eyes crinkled up in joy. All around him they were nodding jubilantly in agreement.

"And to be honest, we didn't really want to send them to Garden," the young matron of the orphanage continued softly, her husband resting his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder, "We know there's a purely school-unit in there as well as military training, but as orphans they'll grow up, surrounded by SeeDs and students training to be SeeDs, and chances are slim they won't pick that path as well."

"It's because there doesn't seem to be anything else we can do," Quistis said simply with a half-shrug, "You go to Garden... it's a military academy. Once you're old enough to decide you just pick the SeeD course because it seems like the only thing to choose. Garden doesn't open up many options in other careers."

"Exactly," Ellone replied gently, "There are enough soldiers in the world already... it's a little bit more peaceful now, we should concentrate on giving this generation a chance to do what they truly like."

Selphie nodded vigorously, "Well said, Elle! I'm glad they'll have a real, carefree school to go to... Garden is great, of course, but it can be a grueling place to grow up in."

Those who had experienced living in Garden nodded grimly.

A lull seemed to descend over them as the fire crackled, merrily with snaps and pops, the room full of warmth and contentment. They sat, drawn and huddled together in pairs, around the cosy room in a soft, reflective silence. Night pushed on deeper outside, the chilling Centra air unfelt by the inhabitants of the little stone orphanage.

Rinoa felt deliciously warm and smiled luxuriously to herself as she buried her head closer into Squall's shoulder. He slid his hand down to hold onto hers, making her smile even more. She muffled a gentle giggle, remembering what she'd told him; _"Squall, you're the one who gives me the most comfort. Comfort and happiness... and annoyance and disappointment, too!"_

The disquiet of that night on the ship made her smile waver. She had been so scared of what the future held for her, a dangerous sorceress. She'd wanted time to stand still, to stay there with Squall, to hold onto him forever with no worry for what was to come...

Her smile crept back onto her face again.

Things would always brighten up. No matter how dark and gloomy it may be, there would be a ray of light, probably tiny and feeble but still always present, just lurking out of sight in the murky marshes of dismay and doubt...

Rinoa's heart lifted at the conversation they just had. The children had a beautiful, long journey ahead of them. They were happy now, and happy they would remain, for wherever their friends were, there lay home.

_"To be friends, to like one another, and to love another... you can't do these things alone. You need somebody._

_You need love and friendship for this mission. And the courage to believe it."_

Yup... Rinoa thought sleepily, as her eyes shut and the sweet smile was still graced upon her lips.

There was always definitely hope.

* * *

"C'mon, Selph..."

"No."

"Sef, we have to leave."

"No."

"Selphie, I'll fire you."

"I don't care! I'm not leaving," the brunette shot at them all defiantly. She had her arms wrapped around a white pillar and was refusing to let go, even as they all crowded around her and took turns persuading her to leave.

"It's a few minutes till nine," Squall said loudly, giving the others a look that meant, _'Ignore her, she'll come', _"Let's go down now."

A short while later Selphie had let go of the pillar and was miserably trudging after them down to the beach. Yuna and Yuffie both jumped when they saw her and flew at her.

"Sefie! Irvy said yoo weren't gon' say goodbye to us!" Yuna said tearfully, hugging her tightly.

"Tattletale Irvy, I'm tellin' on yoo. ELLIE!" Yuffie yelled at the top of her lungs, also hugging Selphie fiercely, "You'd never leave without sayin' bye, would yoo, Sefie?"

Selphie managed a smile as a timid Irvine wandered up, "Of course not. Now you girls behave. Promise me?"

"Promise!"

Across past some driftwood and the remains of a sandcastle was Quistis hugging both Reno and Rufus, their faces temporarily robbed of their roguish happiness.

"Bye, bye, Quisty," sniffled Reno.

"We'll miss you."

"Send us a chocobo."

Feeling unnaturally saddened herself, Quistis released them very slowly and stood back up after murmuring little comforting sayings to them. Seifer stepped up closer and the boys straightened up.

"The time has come for us to part, soldiers," Seifer began in solemn tones, pacing around on the sand with his hands held behind his back, "I trust that you will remember all that I have taught you in the years to come." He stopped pacing suddenly and said in a sheepish voice, "But promise me that you won't become soldiers. We don't need anymore in the world. Rufus - pick up the paintbrush and go crazy. I'll buy all your artwork. And Reno - take a picture of the moon for me, will you?"

They stared at him apprehensively for a split second, both still looking dejected at this time of farewell. Then Reno and Rufus flew up to him, all the dignity gone from their stance.

"Yes, sir!" they yelled through muffled sobs, burying their faces in his trench coat.

Seifer blinked as the two boys flung their arms around his middle. He looked up at Quistis delightedly and mouthed, "They called me _sir_!"

"Hey, guys... don't cry. I'm serious, guys... c'mon, now... you're going to make me cry..." he mumbled half-heartily, patting their backs and trying to lift their heads.

Aerith was a gay figure, attired in her pink dress and red mini jacket, as she had made Rinoa and Squall promise that they would write to her. Cathy was cheered up by this too, and her first few tears were stifled quickly by Squall and Rinoa. She, however, refused to be put down by Squall so he had to carry her. Zack and Aerith teamed up and was firing a hundred and one reasons as to why they should not leave.

"Oh, Aerith, Zack... I'd love to stay," Rinoa said wistfully, brushing away a loose brown lock from the little girl's face, "We'll come visit, okay?"

"And you'll write."

"Yes, and we'll write."

"Everyday?"

And even further past aforementioned driftwood and sandcastle were the pink team. Having hugged and said tearless goodbyes already, the boys had blindfolded Shizuka and were engaged in a gleeful game of "Beat Up Zell".

"It's all so sad, isn't it?" Ellone said sentimentally, surveying the beach with shining eyes, "We should really organise to have them come by here more often. The kids love them."

"Yeah, and all the more time for us..." Noah said slyly. Ellone spared him a look of disdain.

Nine o'clock came and it was time for the Amazing Race competitors to depart the stone orphanage they held so dear to their hearts. Bandanas and backpacks on, and armed with their first challenge, they stood in a line along the shore of the beach, ready to run back out to the Centra terrain. With the cloudless blue sky above their heads and the idle warmth of the sun on their faces, they were reminded of their first day of the race.

"I'm going to miss them," murmured Rinoa with a watery smile as they glanced back at the kids, crowded a few feet behind and looking at them, marginally more cheerful.

"Bye bye, big people!"

"We'll miss yoo!"

"Don't cry too much, Zelly!" Tidus hooted over the noise.

"Did he just call me Zell?" the owner of the name wondered aloud, amidst the cheers and yells of all the other children, waving frantically. Tidus, the girls noticed with amusement, was holding the hand of a tearful Yuna.

"See you guys," Noah said with a wink, shaking all their hands, "Good luck to you all. May the best team win."

"Take care of yourselves," Ellone said anxiously, moving down the line and hugging them very quickly, "Zell, Seifer - I feel like I'm admonishing Zack and Tidus - don't do anything reckless, will you? Girls, look after the boys, and boys - you look after the girls. It was very nice meeting you, Shizuka."

"Goodbye, Sis!"

"Thanks for having us!"

"Okay..." Ellone stood back to the front of the children, holding onto the hands of Aerith and Cathy, "The Balamb Garden Amazing Race is about to start again... on your marks... get set..."

"_GO_!" the children shouted over her, then whooped and made a racket as they tore open their challenges.

_B.G. Amazing Race  
Challenge  
32. Make your way to Trabia._

The Amazing Race competitors tore off up the hill, and the children ran after them like a wave, still cheering and yelling nonsense, jumping up and down and waving their little arms in the air. The teenagers turned their heads to smile and wave back at them, their hearts tugging with emotion and affection.

_Well, Hyne strike me with a lightning bolt,_ Seifer thought with a grim smile as he sprinted up the hill, _But I'm going to miss their little high-pitched voices and non-stop chatter._

_

* * *

_

A/N: _(sniffles)_ I was very sad when I had to leave my little children behind. I was working at a daycare centre for work experience and they grow on you so much. (Ha, and you thought I _have_ children?) Aaand Trabia's up ahead! xD We're getting nearer to the end of the race! Puahahaha. I'm terribly excited, I wish I was on this race with them. Once again, _thanks for the reviews_. I know I'm super lucky to be getting them, so I curtsey for you. xD I have a most persistent desire to play FF7 yet I can't seem TO FIND IT ANYWHERE. _(seethes)_ Stupid stores that don't sell PlayStation games anymore, I hope they go rot in a pot of .. jelly .. Bah. Goodbye m'dears! - msq.


	10. The Faeries' Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or its beautiful characters .. but I will one day ! x) It all belongs to SquareSoft. :salutes: -.-;;

**Balamb Garden Amazing Race**

**Chapter Ten ll The Faeries' Gift**

**

* * *

**

The world was a pure, snowy blanket of white. It covered the ground thickly in mountains of white cotton, it blossomed over the tawny branches of trees and bloomed flamboyantly all around on the buildings and hills.

Trabia was a world of white cotton candy.

Accordingly to their next challenge, each team, after awestruckly drinking in the delicious surroundings, quickly rushed off to book into a hotel. The ski resort was full of such flimsy, spoiling hotels that they couldn't help but splurge on themselves a bit. Selphie and Irvine chose a lovely, cosy building nearby the shopping plaza, and the pink and blue teams decided on the _Ice Crystal_, a fancy, plentiful service. Seifer, however, picked the most grand and expensive hotel Trabia could offer; _Seventh Heaven_.

Quistis' eyes almost popped out when the receptionist handed them a piece of paper in the grandeur lobby, "Seifer - it's _three thousand gil per night._"

"Yeah, I know," he replied unconcernedly, "Thanks," he added charmingly when the lady handed them a key. The receptionist blushed and gave him a smile. Exasperated, Quistis dragged him away by the arm.

"Seifer, we can't stay here," she hissed at him as he walked towards the elevators, "You're going to make us lose! The team who spends the most gets points deducted. And we've spent _heaps_ on restaurants, five-star hotels and when you wanted that foot massage!"

"Hey don't blame me! You got a pedicure there, too."

Her blue eyes were steely and the spark in them would have frightened the students back at Garden. Seifer, however, was blissfully unaware of this dangerous sight and only exclaimed over the largeness - excuse me, _hugeness_ - of their suite.

"Whee, look Quisty, you can bounce on the bed!"

Quistis turned to look down at him pitifully and despairingly when she realised something absolutely critical. Dropping her bag and putting her hands to her face she gasped.

"Seifer - why is there ONE bed?"

* * *

"Set, _hut_!"

Zell and Shizuka looked up from the snowman they were building to watch interestedly as Selphie and Irvine immediately sprang up from lying in the snow, turned, rolled back down onto their backs and began making snow angels at a rapid rate.

"Set, hut!"

And again they went, leaving a long trail of snow angels in their wake.

"You don't reckon that's the next challenge, do you?" Zell asked fearfully, still staring at them as they went about merrily making snow angels all over the ground.

"Only one way to find out," Shizuka replied frankly, finishing off the snowman's very oval-shaped head.

Within moments the pink team were rolling around in the snow, knowing they must look absurd but unable to contain their laughter at themselves as they did so.

Zell got to his feet and helped a giggling Shizuka up as well. The blonde blinked as he looked at her - she was so distractingly pretty at that moment that he couldn't help but stare admiringly. Her cheeks were flushed with the vividest of rosy pinks from the cold and her rich brown hair had clumps of white snow in it, making her look so endearing and adorable. Her deep, caramel-coloured eyes were as bright as morning stars as she laughed, her lips curved into such an attractive smile.

Without planning it, without thinking, without even knowing what he was about to do, Zell pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He had no idea why he did it. Perhaps it was the tender feeling that was blossoming inside of him that made his limbs react so, and his mouth to say the next thing.

"You look like an angel."

"I do?" she asked tentatively, lifting her eyes daringly to look up at him while valiantly fighting a heated blush. Then she laughed shyly and quietly, avoiding his eyes, "You're always so... loud, Zell. I never thought you would say something like that..."

Zell half-smiled in spite of himself and his current all-consuming embarrassment, "Yeah... uhh... sometimes it happens. Impulsively." He looked around him awkwardly, "Must be the snow."

His head was still turned to watch some kids playing in the snow nearby, and Shizuka took the chance to study his features intently, her cheeks still rosy. She had always admired Zell Dincht yet felt so faraway from the strong fighter. And now... they were so close. She thought fondly of some of the things they'd done together and she smiled, somewhat unconsciously, purely bidden by her own emotions.

"Yeah," she said quietly with a shy smile, her heart thumping quickly as she closed the short distance between them, "The snow can bring out the impulsive side in people..."

Zell turned back to face her and caught a glimpse of her shining brown eyes before she gently pressed her lips on a corner very near his mouth. The skin there would tingle for days to come. He could only grin at her lopsidedly as the petite brunette withdrew with a furious blush, and snowflakes began to lightly fall on them. They both looked up into the sky, still in each other's embrace.

"_Booyaka_!"

Zell and Shizuka spontaneously snapped their attention towards the cry and to their utter amazement they saw their - _friends_ - hidden behind a large brown log, evidently spying on them. The girls were squealing in delight at the scene they just saw, with their respective male partners attempting to shush them and casting wary looks at the couple who could now plainly see them.

" 'It's a gift from the faeries!' " Rinoa quoted ecstatically, holding out her arms to catch the snowflakes, "Hey - whoa!" She slipped and fell onto Quistis, who bumped into Selphie, and soon they were all knocked onto the ground, groaning.

"Somehow," Zell said grimly, watching them disdainfully as they elbowed each other in their haste to get up, "I think this was all planned."

Her smile widened as he held onto her hand, the snowflakes fluttering harmoniously around them.

"Maybe it was..."

* * *

"You're so cute, Squall."

Even after several months of being in her company, there were still some things about Rinoa Heartilly that caught Squall off guard and had him speechless and embarrassed. She'd called him cute on several different occasions, and that remark would've annoyed him to no end if it had come from _anyone_ but her.

"I'm not," he mumbled lifelessly as his eyes followed the figures that skated past him swiftly. The many ice-skating rinks in Trabia were large, round, eternally-frozen lakes with a beautiful mirrored surface, like so many icy secrets whispering underneath.

Rinoa grinned as she tightened his laces and easily got to her feet. Squall stared at her, partly in awe - how on earth did she manage to balance?

She was already on the ice when she realised Squall wasn't beside her. Rinoa turned back to see that he was still sitting on the bench, watching the other skaters with a dreaded look.

"Squall? C'mon! This is gonna be fun," she chirruped encouragingly, longing to glide along the lake's smooth surface and feel the wind on her face.

"Yeah... I'm coming..." he murmured uneasily, gingerly getting to his feet. Squall wobbled a little on the crunchy snow and mentally cursed. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. The stupid little blades on his skates. Who invented them, anyway? Made walking a right pain in the -

He set one foot steadily onto the ice and felt as though the ground was about to slip out from underneath him.

Rinoa was giving him a funny look. Squall put his other foot onto the ice and his entire body shook tremulously - swearing, he threw his arms out wildly to balance himself and then crumpled backwards onto the ice noisily.

_Great. Absolutely great._

Rinoa skated closer and bent down to grin at his forlorn look.

"You know, Squall, you could have just _told_ me you didn't know how to ice-skate," she said seriously, a teasing smile on her angelic face. Squall glared at her, all fours on the stinging ice.

"Yeah, yeah, just help me up," he muttered begrudgingly, taking her hand. Her feet skillfully positioned on the ice, she pulled him up easily.

"How do you do that?" he asked, annoyed as he struggled against friction and gravity.

"Do what?"

"Balance."

Rinoa giggled, still clutching onto one of his hands while he steadied himself by holding her shoulder. A bit like when she'd pulled him to the dance floor at the SeeD dance. "Practice. Dear me, I thought SeeDs were taught _everything_ at Garden... what if you had to approach your target on an ice rink?" Laughing gaily she glided off, leaving Squall half-bent foolishly on the ice.

Squall cringed as his legs quivered. He attempted to straighten himself up very slowly while skaters flew past him alarmingly quickly. When he was finally standing upright he moved a foot forward - and swayed to the side dangerously.

Before he fell a warm hand slipped into his' and Squall found himself rolling smoothly along the ice. Rinoa had already gone the length of the rink and had skated up behind him just in time to pull him out of his predicament.

"Just keep your feet on the ground and bend your knees a little," she told him over the noise of the wind and the skates, while she stepped and glided with apparent ease and comfort.

"Um, there's a corner," Squall stammered fearfully as they neared the curve of the rink. But no matter; Rinoa swerved effortlessly and he was swung around it. A thrill went up and down his spine and Squall found himself grinning as the cold wind blew against his face and hair. There was something about gliding at this speed that made you unexplainably happy.

"Yay!" Rinoa cheered after they had gone around the lake twice, "Now let's take this real nice and slow. Push with your left foot and let the right one follow. Don't worry, I'll still hold onto your hand."

"I'm not a baby, you know," he said scornfully, holding firmly onto her slender hand and looking at his feet.

"Oh, _really_..."

Squall disengaged her hand to prove his point while he scowled. For a second he was perfectly balanced, but that happy moment was cut short when he stumbled forward and immediately grabbed her again.

Rinoa smirked as she steadied him, "Not a baby, huh?"

He was sobered up.

"Okay, now just pretend as though you're walking - but don't actually _step_ like that - let the other foot slide - "

_Crash_.

" - and take care not to trip."

People watched indulgently as the raven-haired girl patiently taught the taller boy with brown hair how to skate, all while clinging supportively onto his hand. Under any other circumstance he would come off as imposing and dangerous, but as he was ending up on his backside on the ice several times to the increasing amusement of the girl, passer-bys felt free to smile and chuckle harmlessly at him. It was such a spectacle that they themselves felt like cheering when Squall could finally skate steadily although Rinoa still had to lead him around the corners.

"Remember when I taught you how to skate like that?"

"...No."

Squall had a sneaking suspicion that one of his ribs were broken and he _knew_ he had black-and-blue bruises all over his behind and knees, but was rather proud of himself as he gathered speed with quick, deft strokes along the now chipped surface of the rink. Rinoa was so overjoyed at her pupil's achievement that she forgot Squall wasn't _too_ excellent at ice-skating.

"Squall, I'm going to let go now!" Rinoa called joyously, promptly letting go of his hand and turning her head back for a second to see him.

"What - CRAP!" he yelped as he was left behind, still flying at a speed much too quick for a beginner. Her long, black hair whipped around the curve of the rink, but Squall had no idea how to do that forsaken foot-turn-thing that Rinoa was so adept to and braced himself for the imminent collision.

Other people on the rink squeaked in sympathy as the young man went flying off the edge, landing face first into the snow.

"Well, he _was_ doing pretty well up until now..."

If there was one thing Squall had experienced from the Amazing Race, he reflected resignedly as he lifted his head out of the snow and rolled nimbly onto his back, it would be sheer, utter humiliation.

With a mirthful countenance Rinoa skated gracefully towards him, trying her best not to laugh. She slid to a swift stop at the very edge of the rink. Squall stared up at her, hoping he looked deadly serious and "no-nonsense"-like.

"You were doing so well, Squall, what happened?" she asked innocently, her eyes glittering with humour.

She extended her hand and Squall, with a sudden devious streak, jerked her down so that she lost her balance and fell on top of him.

"_Squall_!"

"Not so graceful anymore, are you?" Squall mocked with a twitching mouth as she gathered herself and hit him playfully in the chest.

"You're horrible," she informed him poutingly, her brown eyes staring into his blue ones gravely, though the little spark in them was ever present.

"I know I am," he replied loftily.

"Meanie." She gave him a look, much like the one he saw her give the male dancer they crashed into the first night they'd met, and Squall couldn't help chuckling. She smiled as he laughed, her look softening. It hit him powerfully at that moment that there was nothing that made her happier than seeing him smile. That sudden thought warmed his very bones and heart and helped him become more aware of how he felt towards her - that _her_ smile and happiness illuminated his soul with everlasting sunshine.

Squall looked into her heart-shaped face and chocolate brown eyes. The cold had imprinted a faint pink blush on her cheeks and nose and she was still smiling at him. It began to fade to give way to a more serious look as he continued to gaze at her, as though being enlightened.

His heart beat faster when he realised how close they were, that their noses were almost touching. She was no longer smiling now and was staring into his eyes with her own, love and dainty hope shimmering in those velvety brown pupils. She was blushing now, not from the cold, and he was sure he was too as he felt the heat creep up to his cheeks. He dearly wanted to have her close again - as close as they had been on that balcony that star-strewn night, and he leant forward timidly with his heart pounding with strong feeling...

_SMASH_.

"Heads up, Puberty-Boy!" Seifer cried out jovially as the snow slid off the side of an agitated Squall's face.

"_Seifer_!" they heard Quistis reprimand him severely.

Crimson-faced, Rinoa chuckled quietly and climbed off him, the snowball having brought them back to their senses. Squall, looking most disgruntled and his cheeks still a heated scarlet, also reluctantly wobbled to his feet.

"Come on, we still need to work on your skating and the challenge requires us to do a synchronized pirouette leap," she said with a little smile as she turned back to the ice rink.

Two hours went by as they leapt, slid and twirled about the ice rink, stumbling and tripping and landing haphazardly on anything but their feet. Laughter always rung out, loud and sweet, as they attempted a pirouette leap across the ice and mostly ended up on their bottoms. Arms were flailed and waved until they were finally a swift, sweeping movement.

Squall was now certain his rib was cracked and that his bruises would never fade entirely as he and Rinoa trudged back up to their hotel, his posture half-bent. It was almost twilight, a purply, bluey twilight, and both were exhausted after a day's hard effort out on the ice rink. They had managed, finally, to perform a synchronized leap across the ice, and caught it on camera after asking an onlooker to record it for them. It wasn't too graceful or refined, but at least Squall had landed on his feet instead of tumbling headfirst and skidding a few feet on his side like he had the first time.

"That's one thing you've learnt how to do today," Rinoa said jubilantly, one arm slipped into his', "Courtesy of me."

"A professional teacher wouldn't have let their apprentice sport a thousand injuries," Squall informed her cuttingly, walking very gingerly, "How did you get so good, anyway? I never knew you could skate."

"My mum taught me," Rinoa answered reminiscently, after chuckling, "When I was still a little toddler. I remember she always used to take me out to the ice rink and twirl me around. It was always our time together, you know? One of my strongest memories of her is when I fell over and she carried me to the side and kissed the wound and hugged me close, singing to me softly as she wiped my tears away. Isn't that such a sweet memory?" She trailed off, then said quietly, "I'm glad I have that memory. She died soon after that."

Squall, in all his crumpled pain, turned his head to look at her.

"Rinoa," he said with dignity in an attempt to lighten things up, "You make me feel so sad sometimes."

She looked at him suspiciously and then chortled quietly, shaking her head. With a grin Squall withdrew his arm to place it around her shoulders. She instinctively huddled closer up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and lying her tired head on him.

"But you make me feel happier a lot more," he reassured in a low voice, making her smile discreetly. He kissed her hair tenderly and she tightened her grip on him, the moisture gathering in her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Gah . . . _tired_. Do you like snow? I think I would love it, but I've never really seen it. -.-;; I'll get my chance one day! x) Thanks for reading and reviews are _always_ adored. - msq.


	11. Dashing Through The Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or its beautiful characters .. but I will one day ! x) It all belongs to SquareSoft. :salutes: -.-;;

**Balamb Garden Amazing Race**

**Chapter Eleven ll Dashing Through The Snow**

**

* * *

**

"Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh, over the hills we go, laughing all the way, HA-HA- ARGGHH!"

"Oh, my heavenly goodness, _stay still Seifer_!" Quistis cried, clinging onto the middle of the T-bar chairlift while the crisp snow, some few feet below them, sloped past gently.

"Don't act so light, Quisty, I'm gonna slide off," Seifer said tranquilly, as the teetering seat lowered on his side like a seesaw.

"_Act_ light? What is that supposed to be mean?" demanded an infuriated Quistis, struggling to push down on the seat so that it would balance again. She gave a yelp when she was thrown upwards, "_You're_ the one jumping up and down on it - _stop it_!"

Behind them on the next chairlift were Selphie and Irvine, watching with their faces aglow with delight and excitement. Selphie was wearing a white tracksuit with a bright yellow beanie and her bandana tied around her upper arm, while Irvine's was still wrapped around his head, ninja-style. It was lovely to be travelling at this mere height, up the towering, white mountain where the occasional pine tree passed underneath swiftly.

"What's the probability of them both falling off?" Irvine wondered vaguely as Seifer hugged the pole even tighter, half-dangling off the seat, and Quistis started shrieking in fear and panic as she was suspended up in the air.

"Seifer, get back on the seat! _Please_, I'm going to fall off - _ahhh_!"

"Oh, shoot - "

Selphie smiled benignly, turning her head to see a screaming Quistis land on Seifer, and responded affirmatively, "A hundred!"

The yellow team laughed and waved merrily at the fallen figures as their chairlift carried them still further up the snowy hill.

"Look, now we have to _walk_ all the way up," Quistis said grievously, shaking snow out of her golden hair and marching up the slope, "Why couldn't you just stay still, Seifer? Honestly, sometimes, you're exactly like a child."

"Only because I like seeing you vexed," Seifer informed her deviously, grinning slyly when she shot him a venomous look, "You know, it's probably why I annoy you so much, Quisty."

She didn't answer. They trudged up the hill, keeping the top in sight.

"You know what my first thought was when I found out you lost your instructor licence?"

Quistis' lip curled, "What?"

"I hope my new one is as hot as her," Seifer laughed uproariously at the half-appalled, half-disgusted look on her face, then cried out when she slapped him smartly on the arm.

"I would've thought it would be something like, 'Finally, I succeeded'," Quistis said dryly, hoping her tone sounded cool and unconcerned. The sting of failing as an instructor still hurt, even though she knew she had redeemed herself since then.

Seifer shook his head, "I never wanted you to be _fired_," she winced slightly at his harsh wording, "It was just fun needling you. You're always so cool, composed, as if nothing can shake you. Like Shiva. I just wanted... just wanted to see what was beneath your cold exterior."

"So you tried to be a pain in the neck as much as possible?" Quistis asked disbelievingly, staring at him. It was hard to think that all the incomplete assignments, failed class tests and deliberate disruption was because of his wanting to shake off her professional image.

"Yup."

Quistis just stared at him perplexedly as they continued trekking through the ice.

Seifer glanced sideways at her, "What?"

That boy was absolutely insufferable.

"You're insufferable, Seifer."

His grin widened cockily, making him more handsome than ever, "Maybe." Quistis gave him up to a dismayed silence and side-by-side they went further up the side of the mountain, clutching onto their skis. Seifer looked over at the shorter young woman a couple of times with a vague smirk, until she returned the look defiantly.

"What?" she asked, feeling uneasy. She still wasn't used to this more serious side of Seifer Almasy she had just began to discover. Most of the race had been spent bickering and quarrelling pertly over absurd matters, and she felt much more comfortable with that. When Seifer was actually being rational it was as if being in the company of something unnatural. It wasn't _unpleasant_, exactly, just foreign, and Quistis Trepe never liked being out of her comfort zone. It threatened her guard and made her anxious and nervous.

Maybe she _was_ like Shiva.

"You and Puberty-Boy are so alike," Seifer remarked scrutinisingly, "But whereas you intrigue me he just disgusts me - well, at least he used to."

Quistis quirked an eyebrow in disapproval, "You're more like Squall than you realise, Seifer. Trust me. I've watched you both for a very long time. It wasn't what you call enjoyable."

"Like torturing you is," he finished complacently, "What?" he added slightly defensively when the blonde narrowed her eyes at him, "It is. Seemingly emotionless people are fun to poke at. The satisfaction comes when they _break._" She shook her head and Seifer pursued, "I don't know why you seem so repulsed, you spent years trying to get Commander Puberty to stop being such a cold prat."

His sudden tense tone might have suggested some bitterness over her attention on Squall. Quistis did not notice, though.

"Well, that didn't work, did it?" she said lightly, a benign smile across her red lips as she looked at something in the far distance. Seifer followed her gaze and his green eyes rested on Rinoa and Squall, sitting side by side under a tree and Rinoa trying in vain to grab something off him that he was reading with great pleasure.

"They're so sweet together."

Seifer snorted scornfully, despite the fact that he did feel rather proud and envious of the couple, "They should learn to get a room. Lucky I was there to knock some sense into his head yesterday."

He then turned back to Quistis intently with the glimmerings of a smile. Once again this unnerved her. She lifted her eyes to him courageously, her heart beating quicker as usual when she met those emerald pools.

"What is it, Seifer?" she asked rather impatiently due to her discomfort.

"Do you remember a moment we had together, Quisty?" Seifer asked teasingly, his voice sing-song like.

She frowned, her mind quickly retracing her recent memories, "No, unless your 'moment' meant me kicking you off the bed last night."

"No, no, this was _years_ ago," he said gleefully, still in that annoyingly musical tone, "I didn't remember it until after I met Matron again. Let me refresh your memory. We were both five years old..."

Quistis didn't think she liked where this was heading, yet she felt curious and somehow comforted as Seifer spoke, as though he were filling the gaps in her mind.

"I remember Sis had just left a week ago. You were trying your hardest to replace her but everybody still called you 'Quisty' and you got upset about it. Your biggest problem was Squall, because replacing Sis meant you had to be with him all the time."

He paused, and Quistis felt familiar sadness rolling over her as the memory sunk in.

"Selphie wanted to play war and everyone had ran off with her. But Squall crept away and you followed him, trying to persuade him to play with the others," Seifer said quietly, his teasing voice having ceased, "He kept saying no, that he had to find Sis, and then in the end you grabbed his arm but he flung you away.

"You fell back and hit your head on a pillar. He was scared and ran away while you sunk down, crying. And then, I, who had been in the corner skulking around, entered the scene."

Quistis couldn't help but smile at his grand introduction, but then her memory began to piece things together. The scene of the stone pillars, green vines climbing over them, and the side of her head hurting... and, quite clearly, a young boy with blonde hair walking up to her.

"Wait," she almost whispered. She had stopped walking and he also stood still, looking at her carefully.

"You... you made me feel better," Quistis said slowly, almost as if to herself, "I remember now..." she gulped and forced away the growing lump in her throat, "Because I asked you why you were being so nice for once, and you said - "

" 'I don't like seeing anyone cry'," Seifer completed with a half-shrug.

She just looked at him with oddly bright eyes as the memory seeped through her head, like a warm, oozing liquid. The memory of that moment made her feel unexplainably sad; all she knew as she looked at the young blonde man standing in front of her was that she was very sorry she had ever forgotten it.

"You... comforted me?" Quistis asked weakly, looking at Seifer for an answer, "Yes, you did... You sat next to me and talked to me about Squall... about Sis... about who I really was... You also said I could never be Sis and I didn't have to be... because I was bossy Quisty."

Her voice trailed off to a whisper, her blue eyes cloudy with reminiscence. Seifer studied her closely, sensing the story had gotten to her.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," he said quietly, "Don't be afraid of showing who you really are, because we all love you anyway. I know part of your character is to have a deflective shield around you, but don't erect it against your friends all the time... and don't use it to avoid people who really want to get close to you."

Quistis was speechless at his words, partly because of _who _it was coming from, but mostly because what he said was _true_... Was she really that obvious? If she really did have a shield wrapped around her very soul, then how come Seifer had been able to see through it so clearly? She didn't like the feeling at all, she felt so exposed and _vulnerable_... yet she was half-glad it was Seifer who had penetrated it, because for some reason she really trusted him. Trusted him more than anyone else, in fact.

Their eyes locked for a minute or two, she searching for sincerity and finding it, and he looking at her truthfully with some other emotion behind it.

Finally, she managed a tiny, grateful smile that graced her exquisite, beautiful features. "Thank you, Seifer," she said quietly, casting her eyes down to the pure white snow.

Seifer was a little surprised at her response, but smiled back leniently, free once of smugness, "Ahh... you're welcome?"

And so they resumed their slow amble up the hill towards their destination in a more amiable way. Selphie and Irvine were already skiing down the slope, yahooing in exhilaration. Selphie appeared to be very good while Irvine was wobbling to and fro, though still felt confident enough to send them a fleeting thumbs-up.

"You two should hurry yourselves, this is great!"

"Irvy, watch that tree!"

"ARGH!"

Seifer raised an eyebrow while Quistis chuckled, diverting his attention back to her.

"Is that all you remember?" he asked seriously, a touch of hurt in his tone, as Selphie tugged Irvine up, only to trip over him, sending them both sprawling back onto the snow.

Tucking a loose strand behind her ear, Quistis thought a little harder before nodding.

Seifer heaved a sigh as if a heavy burden had rested on his shoulders. He looked at her in a mixture of theatrical disappointment, "You're telling me you forgot the most important part of that moment?"

"You were nice to me," Quistis said, puzzled, "That was quite significant."

They both stopped walking again. The area was deserted, the yellow team having slid the rest of the way down. The air was so crisp and chilly with a refreshing, frosty bite to it. Somehow, Quistis felt as if something important was going to happen, right here, right now. She returned Seifer's deep, soulful look

"Your head hurt," he said, and his voice was suddenly much deeper, much more mature. He took a step closer towards her and Quistis felt paralysed, trapped in his green-grey eyes, "So I kissed your bruise... right here."

With a boyish grin, he lowered his head to softly kiss the side of her temple.

Quistis Trepe felt that long lost memory flit into her mind like a hundred butterflies and she remembered every little feeling and emotion that it had imprinted in her heart.

* * *

"The food is great here. Why didn't you ever take us out to eat in Trabia, Selphie?"

Selphie beamed, "You never asked, Zelly! You refused to believe there was anything equal to Balamb's hot dogs."

"A hot dog is a hot dog," Seifer said flatly, staring as Zell enthusiastically scoffed down his meal, "I don't see the difference. For Hyne's sake, Chicken-Wuss, eat _slower_."

Lunch time had arrived and, as usual when they got together, their diverse meals were interrupted by leisurely offences directed at another's favoured food. It felt like months since their last meal in the cafeteria at Garden.

"It's obvious we're going to win," Seifer was saying obstinately later in the meal, pointing his fork at all of them, "Quisty and I finished that skiing challenge in like, five seconds."

"He's lying."

"I can just _feel_ the team spirit emanating from her."

Everyone snickered into their lunches.

"Five minutes," Squall spoke up unexpectedly.

"Huh?"

"Rinoa and I got it done in five minutes," he elaborated smoothly with the hint of a triumphant smile, "The skiing challenge. Up and down the slope twice, wasn't it?"

Seifer looked highly shocked, "As if."

_Twenty minutes later._

"Ready... set... GO!"

The two tall figures immediately dropped off the side of the mountain, gathering speed by viciously pushing back with their skis. Through the rush of wind their yells at each other could be choppily heard.

"Are they always this competitive?" Shizuka wondered aloud as the rest of the group stood back, watching Squall and Seifer both fly further down.

Rinoa smiled against her own will, "Yup."

"So, like," Irvine started off in a sort of drawl, "Why are we just watching them? Who says we can't ski as well?" He looked over at Zell and the blonde nodded in confirmation.

"Well, see ya later," Zell waved buoyantly as he and Irvine positioned their skis.

"Yeah, don't miss us too much, ladies."

"Where are you - ?"

"GEROMINOOOO!"

The girls were left behind, looking after them warily.

"Who wants to go after them?" Shizuka asked flatly, her brown eyes following their shrinking figures. Near the bottom they saw Squall and Seifer trying to knock each other off course with their sticks. Zell and Irvine, both for some reason flapping their arms wildly, were closing in on them fast.

Rinoa and Quistis shook their heads, "Skiing's not really my thing."

"That's why we go tobogganing!" Selphie's exuberant voice exclaimed from behind. They all whirled around to see her dragging two sleds, her face lit up as usual, "C'mon, my friend and I used to do this _all_ the time! It's really fun and easier than skiing, guaranteed!"

Quistis looked a bit hesitant, "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course," Selphie said briskly as they helped her with the toboggans, "Quisty and I will verse Rini and Zuka! First one down to the bottom. Are you ready?"

"Oh my goodness, are you _quite_ sure this is - AHHH!" Shizuka screamed as they began to descend down increasingly fast.

"BOOYAKA!"

"This is crazy!"

The wintry afternoon slipped by pleasantly, giving way to a purply twilight. None of them could decide which was the highlight of the day - the girls knocking the guys over when their toboggans crashed into them at the bottom of the hill, or the boys skiing in a chain by holding hands and falling halfway down the mountain, or the blue and red team tied for first place in a toboggan race, or, indeed, the countless races Seifer and Squall had for which they claimed equal victories, or Selphie and Irvine playing a game of "human bowling" where they whipped down very quickly and made the alarmed group scatter, yelling at the top of their lungs.

"This isn't over, Leonhart," Seifer called mock-threateningly over his shoulder as they went their separate ways, "You just wait... that Amazing Race trophy is gonna have _my_ name emblazoned on it - and Quisty's."

Squall smirked, "Yeah... whatever."

The girls exchanged half-exasperated glances before they waved to each other and parted with their male companions. Squall and Rinoa went back to their hotel, Rinoa admiring the pretty purply-blue sky and making him give her discreet, affectionate smiles.

Their hotel room looked so welcoming and hospitable as they walked in. Rinoa immediately made a beeline for the phone to order in room service as she was starving, and Squall limped pathetically to the bathroom, groaning at the pains that rocketed up and down his body with every movement. Listening to Rinoa rattle off a long order of food, Squall made his way to the bathroom to see if there was any ointment for his many bruises.

He frowned as he drew closer to the bathroom door. He could hear water running and wondered if it was the next room, although it sounded as though it were coming from inside. But that was odd... Rinoa was still talking on the phone.

Squall opened the door and cautiously looked around, just in time to behold a young man with spiked blonde hair stick his head out from the fogged-up shower door, about to walk out.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Still yelling in horrified shock, Squall leapt backwards and crashed onto the floor. Scrambling to his feet, Squall stumbled into the living room, still panicking. Rinoa immediately ran in, the phone still in her hand.

"Squall - what's wrong?" she gasped, staring at him avidly.

"There's a - there's a - there's _someone_ using our shower!" poor Squall spluttered, trying hard to forget that he had been a very slight _niche_ away from seeing another man _unclothed_.

Rinoa's eyes went wide, "What? Are you sure?"

Before Squall could very assuredly confirm the fact, a young woman with long, dark brown hair darted out from the bedroom, looking flustered. Rinoa and Squall stared at her and she stared back. They felt very confused and a little paranoid.

"I - I'm sorry, just hold on a sec," she apologised, striding towards the bathroom door. It flung open at that moment to reveal the blonde man, who had evidently very hastily dressed himself.

"Cloud! I _told_ you not to come here, now look what's happened!" the girl burst out, her hands on her hips. Judging by the cowering look on the man's face, she must have beheld a very deadly glower.

"But I need hot water, Teef," he replied timidly, lifting a hand to scratch the back of his head, "It's so frickin' _cold_ out here, they can't expect us to shower in icy water. You guys don't mind me borrowing your shower, do you?" he added imploringly, looking over his companion's head at Squall and Rinoa.

"Yeah, we do," Squall said at once.

"Squall!" Rinoa exclaimed in consternation. She looked back at the two strangers and cleared her throat, "Not to be rude or anything... but who _are_ you? And what are you doing in here?"

They both glanced at each other. The girl seemed to give him an exasperated, "this-is-_your_-fault" look before she smiled warmly at Squall and Rinoa, "I'm Tifa. Tifa Lockheart. And he's Cloud Strife."

"We're following you," the spiky blonde named Cloud added placatory.

Squall frowned and drew Rinoa closer to him instinctively, "_Following_ us?"

"We were given the job by the Kramers," Tifa hastened to explain, shooting Cloud a furtive look, "There are eight of us tailing all of you for the duration of the race. You're supposed to be oblivious about us, but..." she looked pointedly at Cloud again, who smiled at all of them sheepishly.

"Raijin! Fujin! What are you guys doing here?"

"...EXPLAIN."

"Uh oh, we're not supposed to be seen, ya know."

"You mean you're following us to make sure we don't cheat?" Rinoa asked incredulously. She motioned for everyone to sit down on the crimson sofas and they all obeyed.

"Well, yeah," Tifa said slowly, "But mostly just to record everything on camera. Edea wants a whole document of the race and there have been heaps of moments we captured that you haven't been able to."

"Yeah, like all the times you stacked it on the ice rink," Cloud snickered at Squall. He took out a small digital camera and Squall saw himself tripping all over the ice. He flushed, and the girls both giggled.

"Wait, wait, this is my favourite," Cloud said with a straight face. He played with the buttons a bit and then the screen came up.

"_...Balamb Garden, we're proud of you, and through our lives we'll try_..." Squall's digitalised voice warbled out from the camera. Squall flushed even darker and glared up at Cloud, who was struggling to maintain a straight face while the girls laughed.

"Charming, isn't it?"

Suddenly, Squall lunged at him.

"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"

"What the - NOO!"

Cloud yelped and toppled backwards off the sofa, and Tifa and Rinoa both shook their heads as the boys wrestled with one another.

Tifa smiled sympathetically at the younger girl, "It's the snow... they can bring out the immaturity in some people." She gestured at them, still fighting on the floor like two-year-olds.

"Delete that one!"

"Nooo, it's my most prized capture - HELP ME, TIFA!"

"Rinoa, get the camera off him!"

"I'll say," Rinoa murmured in agreement.

* * *

A/N: AHH! Sorry it took me a prolonged period of time to update. _(cowers)_ I guess I've been busy! Hehe, but my glorious study-filled holidays are beginning, so I should be able to update quicker. Thanks for all your feedback! x) Hehe, this chapter featured one of my favourite couples of all time, Cloud and Tifa! xD Anywho, I have to leave soon - karaoke! xD Haha, it's my first time, hope it's good. xD Much love! - msq.


	12. Laughing All The Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or its beautiful characters .. but I will one day ! x) It all belongs to SquareSoft. :salutes: -.-;;

**Balamb Garden Amazing Race**

**Chapter Twelve ll Laughing All The Way**

----------

"He's not moving fast enough!" Selphie whined restlessly, jittering about in her seat and looked forlornly out of the window, "At this rate we'll _never_ get to Esthar." She sighed dejectedly and Irvine chuckled comfortably.

"C'mon Sef, give the guy a break. Not everyone's handled the Ragnarok before," he said coaxingly, and she brightened up.

"That's true... Hmm, maybe I should become a pilot. Then _whoosh_ - " Selphie demonstrated with her arm, " - people would go from Trabia into Esthar like _that_."

Irvine looked a tiny bit apprehensive, "Ahh... and you've gotta remember not everyone's got as strong as a stomach as yours."

Selphie giggled, her sparkling eyes crinkling up jubilantly, "But then I'll have a free supply of ginger biscuits for them! Irvy... are you airsick?" she asked in a hushed tone, noticing his pale and tense countenance as the airship whizzed past fluffy white clouds and an endless blue sky.

"What? Airsick? What are you talking about, I never get sick," he mumbled quickly, but when he turned back to her she had dug out a packet of ginger biscuits.

"Eat one," she commanded, "They work." She grinned, "I never knew you got sick. How come you're perfectly fine on the Ragnarok?"

"I _told_ you," Irvine said reproachfully, nibbling on the biscuit and feeling the knot in his stomach loosen, "I don't get airsick. It must have been... it must have been that pizza we had last night."

"Ooooh, you mean the seafood one?" Selphie said knowledgably, and he immediately felt ill again.

"Yeah... that."

"Actually, you really shouldn't eat seafood in Trabia," she said contritely, "It's mostly imported from other countries so none of it's fresh. And if it _is_ from Trabia then it comes fully frozen from the sea, and you can't be sure how clean the water is - "

"Selphie, if you don't shut up, I _am_ going to be sick," Zell said in a tight whisper from the seat behind them.

"Zell, do _you_ get airsick?"

"Occasionally," he grunted.

"Here, have a biscuit!"

Despite Selphie's initial proclamation that they would never get to Esthar, ten minutes later their airship began to descend into the dazzling city, full of technicolour buildings and bright blue skyways. The pilot's voice came on over the intercom as the vehicle slowed down on the runway.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Esthar. We hope you have a pleasant stay. The time is now nine forty-five in the morning and the weather outside is estimated to be around thirty-eight degrees..."

The Balamb Garden crew tripped around the cool, _sparkly_ air station that no doubt had the air conditioning on twenty four hours a day. As soon as they walked out through the sliding glass doors, they all shrieked like banshees and flinched.

"GAH! It's so freakin' _hot_ out here!"

---

"Come on, let's go on the Giant Drop," Squall said eagerly, hurrying towards the one hundred-and twenty metre high tower while dragging Rinoa along with him, "It's the highest ride in the whole park, that'd definitely fulfill our challenge."

"The Giant Drop?" Rinoa repeated perplexedly, then she stopped dead as her eyes slowly went up the enormous yellow structure. She looked petrified.

"...It's tall," she said faintly.

_Ten minutes later._

"That was... windy." Rinoa's knees buckled as soon as her feet touched firm, solid ground, and Squall went, "Whoa!", quickly bending down to scoop her back up.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She tilted her head up towards his concerned gaze as he held onto her, "How can you manage to stand?" she whined breathlessly, "After that incredibly hectic fall?"

Squall felt his lips curve into a smile, "Who's the baby now? Finally, my manhood has returned." When Rinoa stuck out her tongue at him, his grin became more pronounced and he pulled her up into a straighter position, "Okay, okay... can you walk now?"

"No," she said stubbornly.

"Well, what do you want me to do, your highness? And it better not be piggy-back you."

"I want fairy floss!"

As they walked to the confectionary stand they passed the games stalls, where Seifer and Irvine were shooting water into the mouths of (mechanical) clowns to pop the balloon behind it. Quistis and Selphie waved at Squall and Rinoa as they went by, both eating ice-creams.

"Rini! Hey, are you okay? You look a little peaky. What did you do to her?" Selphie accused Squall.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

_POP!_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA I WON!" Seifer waved his arms in the air victoriously, his gun spraying water on the disappointed people around him, "OH YEAH, GO ME, OH YEAH - oops, sorry. Hehehe..."

The newly opened amusement park in Esthar was widely popular and full of spine-tingling, knee-knocking rides not for the faint hearted. It was where the Amazing Race was taking place that day, the challenge being only to spend the day there and go on at least two rides that went above fifty metres.

When it was almost time to leave and the scorching heat had cooled down immensely as the sun was replaced by a dark sky, the gang met up at the House of Mirrors and began a game of torch-tag.

"And so begins another one of Selphie's crazy games..."

"Hey, this isn't a crazy game!" the short girl said defensively, holding her ground, "I bet you'll _all_ love it, especially you testosterone-driven boys. What happens is we all have a torch and we use its light and the reflection of the mirrors to cleverly tag each other out. As soon as you're hit, you're out! Well, actually, you just keep playing. But keep count how many times you get hit. Be honest!"

There was a brief pause.

"Won't people get annoyed when beams of light keep streaming from everywhere and blinds them?"

"Well, that'd tell them to leave this place all for us."

"Inconsiderate."

"LET'S STAAAAAAAAART!" Selphie shouted, her voice echoing around the building, and she flicked on her torch. The light ricocheted off the mirror, and then bounced off the next mirror, to hit Zell right between the eyes.

"AHHHH!" he yelled, flailing his arms and landing on the ground, his pink bandana swooping through the air.

"See?" Selphie said smugly as the boys' faces lit up, "It's fun. _And_ perfectly harmless."

"That's what you think," the blonde martial artist muttered from the floor. Without warning he sat bolt right up and aimed his torch; the beam of light streamed off several mirrors at once and got both Selphie and Seifer.

"MY EYES!"

"Who's the boss now?" Zell mocked gloatingly with a superior smile.

"Oh, that's it, this game is _on_," Seifer said viciously, shaking his head and gripping onto his torch threateningly. He winced painfully when light hit his face again and Irvine burst out laughing evilly.

The game of torch-game started off carefully and calculatingly enough. They prowled around the corners and hid between the shadows, searching for their target in the many mirrors surrounding them. But in the end, pandemonium ensued. Soon the House of Mirrors was full of shrieking, running people and incessant light that seemed to be coming from nowhere yet was everywhere at once. The upside of this game (for the girls) was that they could just shine their torch anywhere and the light was sure to hit someone eventually.

"Quisty, save me!" Seifer cried, doing a forward somersault in mid-air and tumbling next to the sitting Quistis. (She'd gotten tagged forty times already and decided the time was ripe to surrender.)

Squall appeared hot on Seifer's heels, a torch ready in his hand.

"Um - ah - here!" Quistis flicked on her own weapon suddenly and, miraculously, the beam shot off the right mirror and hit Squall. He crumpled and groaned loudly, his eyes screwed up.

Seifer grinned, "Did I ever tell you how much I loved you, Quisty?"

"Mmmhmm."

Meanwhile, Shizuka was standing by herself in the middle of a room, blinding white light continually hitting her. She put her hands to her hips and exclaimed fervently, "Can people switch off machine-gun mode? I can't even keep count! Honestly..."

A worker poked his head into the House of Mirrors with a worried look as screams and yells were heard inside, and people who ventured in instantly ducked out with a fearful look. It sounded like a war was happening.

"What in the name of Hyne is going on in there?"

---

Much to Squall's peevishness, Laguna had engaged for all of them to lodge at the Presidential Palace during their brief stay at Esthar. Fortunately for him, though, the President was not present that day nor would he be available for the next week or so. He and his personal assistants had gone to Galbadia and Centra for prominent meetings about the new Centra city.

"It was inescapable, I assure you," one of the assistants reassured them kindly, "President Loire could not back out of it, otherwise he definitely would be here to welcome you. He was very excited about all of you coming."

"Tell Sir Laguna we said hi!"

"Yes, and please send our thanks to the President," Quistis added with a slight frown at Selphie's informalities.

They broke off in their groups and chose to have room service instead of eating together, since they were sure this would be the last time in awhile they'd get the chance for such luxury. As for eating together, that could be done _any_ time.

"...and I want tempura, and those dim sims, and - oooh! That sushi sure does sound good..."

Their rooms were all alongside each other along the regal-looking hallway which inspired a few to play a game of "Knock and Run"; the result of this was bad-tempered people, slamming their doors and yelling obscenities.

"STOP - KNOCKING - ON - MY - DOOR!" Seifer growled out into the empty corridor before seizing the handle and slamming the offending door.

As the night progressed on, Selphie and Irvine trooped down to the kitchen for some snacks. The cooks there very generously offered them all the food possible and even showed them how certain meals were prepared. They were both rather intrigued by the demonstrations and watched in fascination while popping candy into their mouths.

"Those guys aren't just _cooks_, they're inventors!" Selphie declared perkily as she and Irvine poked around the table, "They should be awarded something."

Chuckling, Irvine noticed a piece of paper on the floor and picked it up, "Hey, what's this?" Selphie stuck her head over his shoulder and read it too.

_When I see you, I am filled with an overwhelming force of love and passion. Your smile is so full of life it bursts into a million stars. When your deep, beautiful eyes meet mine, it is as if your soul passes into me. Your soft, fair hair just takes my breath away and I long to reach out and touch it. There are no words to express how I feel about you. I search yearningly for words and yet they are less than how I truly feel._

_Forever, you will be in my heart and thoughts._

Selphie squealed, "It's a love letter!" She looked over her shoulder, "I wonder if someone dropped it. How tragic! It's so pretty."

"It's not signed or addressed," Irvine said, checking the back. He looked disappointed, "That poor cutie who's going to miss out on this romantic letter! I can see her crying her eyes out."

"How do you know a girl didn't write it for a boy?" Selphie asked, frowning at him.

"I can just tell," Irvine said earnestly, "Seriously. A guy wrote this."

"Hmph," she turned away, "SEXIST!"

"Aww, c'mon, Sef."

Selphie pegged a bit of candy at him and it rebounded off his nose, making him go cross-eyed. She grinned cheekily like a kid and he shook his head, "Happy, now?"

She tugged the letter out of his grasp and looked at it, chewing thoughtfully. As she reached the end of it her eyes lit up and she turned excitedly to Irvine, "Irvy! Do you know what I think we should do?"

"What?"

"We should plant this letter on one of the others. Come on!"

Slightly nonplussed, Irvine let himself be pulled back to the cooks. On the counter were a few trays of food, heavily covered with silver lids.

" 'Scuse me, could you please tell us where this tray is going?"

A curly-haired cook turned around, "That one? Hot dogs and pizza... Oh, I know. This one is going to one of the Balamb Garden kids. You're with them, aren't you? Is this your meal?"

"Oh, no, no," Selphie beamed, "But thanks!" When the cook's back was turned, she quickly lifted up a lid and popped the letter underneath it. Before Irvine could say a word, she grabbed his hand and hastened out.

Giggling, Selphie exclaimed, "Done, and done!" They took a few more steps towards the stairs and met a tall blonde boy coming down, who froze the moment he saw them.

"Hi!" Selphie said perkily, and Irvine waved amiably.

Cloud inwardly cringed. _Oh, Tifa's going to kill me..._

"Err, hi," he said dodgily, his glowing blue eyes darting around for an escape, "Umm... going up?" he asked feebly.

"Yeah," Irvine answered cheerfully, "Well, see you around!" Together he and Selphie went up the stairs, his arm around her. They made a very cute pair, Cloud noticed.

"Heeey, that guy had Zell's hair! They could be long lost brothers..."

Cloud shook his head and quickly slipped into the kitchen. He was going to have to find some sort of peace offering for Tifa when the time came for him to tell her he had been seen by _another_ competitor, and mentally reminded himself that she had a soft spot for chocolate.

Rubbing his hands together in anticipation, Zell pulled the lid off his hot dogs and was taken-aback to find a letter waiting for him as well. Shoving one of the hot dogs into his mouth he read it.

"What the... does the chef stalk me or somethin'?" he mumbled, disconcerted. Then he realised the delicious taste in his mouth and did a double take, "Whoa, these chilli dogs are _gooood_!"

In a few minutes he had finished three and his eye fell upon the last one that Shizuka had ordered, as she was curious to see what was so good about hot dogs. She was in the shower and probably wouldn't come out for some time... Zell eyed the hot dog decisively. Then he shrugged and scoffed that, too.

_Ah, what the heck. I'll just get her some more later._

Stuffing the last bit of bread in his mouth and feeling heartened, Zell scribbled, _'Compliments to the chef'_ onto the bottom of the love letter. Then he strode out of his room, whistling, stuck the letter under the blue team's door, and went back in his room jauntily, ready to make another order.

---

"...forever you'll be in my heart and my thoughts, compliments to the chef?" Squall read out loud in a confused voice, "What kind of letter _is_ this?"

"It's a love letter, Squall," Rinoa said patiently, looking dreamy, "Well, except for the last part. You know, you could try writing me one of these some time. They're _very_ sweet, and I'll have a printed copy of how you feel for me to cherish forever and ever."

Squall went red, "What... no way!" he said with sudden firmness, "You know I don't do these things. How corny does it sound, anyway?" he snorted and Rinoa just sighed longingly.

"How about if I write you one? Will you reply to it, dearest?" she asked sweetly.

"_No_."

"Meanie." She walked away to get more food from the tray and Squall took one last look at the letter. He shook his head in mystification and clamped it in between the pages of Rinoa's romance novel that she had persuaded him to take a look at.

"Ooh, Squall, try this prawn tempura, it's sooo nice!"

It was getting late and Squall went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before going to bed. Rinoa picked up her novel, calling out, "I'm going to Shizuka's to lend her my book!"

After knocking twice on the pink team's door, it was opened up by the brunette in the middle of her dinner.

"Hi, Zuka. Is that a hot dog you're eating?" Rinoa asked, ogling at it.

"Umm... yeah. Well, Zell keeps eating them and I wanted to try," Shizuka said slightly defensively, "Oooh, is this the book where the wife cheats on the husband with his best friend's godfather's nephew?"

"Yup," Rinoa said happily, "First of a trilogy! Enjoy it."

"Thanks, Rinoa!"

Shizuka shut the door and, humming lightly, she turned the pages of the novel. A piece of paper fell out and she picked it back up, reading it curiously as she swallowed the last of her hot dog.

_Oh, this must be a letter Squall wrote for Rinoa! I never knew he could be so tender. That's so sweet. But why does it say 'compliments to the chef?' Does she cook for him? I'll just return this to them later._

Zell came up to the minibar and gasped, "Is that a romance novel?"

Dropping the letter onto the empty tray on the silver trolley, Shizuka turned to him with a smile, "Yeah... why, do _you_ read these?"

"Well... kinda..." Zell rubbed the back of his hair bashfully, then dropped all disguises and pounced forward to take a look at the book, "Have you read this one called _Wuthering Heights_ by - "

"Emily Bronte?" Shizuka finished off excitably, "That's such a good book! It's really hard to understand, though."

They launched into a lengthy discussion about romance novels and the letter lay forgotten on the tray, until a servant came up to collect it. Wheeling the trolley back to the kitchen, the letter was not touched until one of the cooks came across it.

"Oh, I'm loved!" she gushed out with a dreamy smile, "Look at this, Edna!"

All the cooks gathered around to read.

"Hey, how do you know it wasn't meant for one of us? We're all chefs here," one of them said defiantly, and a few others nodded indignantly in agreement.

"Yeah! Gimme that letter!"

An angry babble broke out until one of the younger men whistled shrilly, making them all stop at once.

"Come on you guys, what would the President think if he could see us?" he asked rationally, looking at them all seriously, "Let's just get back to work and forget this stupid letter." He plucked it up much to the women's dismay and put it in his pocket.

But later when he was preparing a tray he slipped it underneath the plate, leaving a little corner sticking out, "Bring a little love to the world," he whispered with a wink.

---

Selphie and Irvine were sleepily watching television together when there was a knock on their door. In walked a servant with a trolley.

"Room service."

"When did we order any food?" Selphie asked as Irvine got up to examine the tray. He lifted the lid and immediately let it drop with a clatter.

"Seafood pie. This must be Seifer's."

Selphie chortled and went back to the program, almost falling asleep when Irvine called her name urgently, "Sefie! It's our love letter. It actually came back to us. I wonder where it went."

Excited, Selphie ran up to him, "Hey, someone added something to it."

"Nothing too romantic."

They both looked disappointed. Then Irvine got a mischievous spark in his eyes and he snapped his fingers, "How do you feel about playing a prank on Squall and Seifer?"

Selphie grinned, "I'm all for it!"

Thirty seconds later, they stepped back to admire their handiwork.

_My darling Seifer,_

_When I see you, I am filled with an overwhelming force of love and passion. Your smile is so full of life it bursts into a million stars. When your deep, beautiful eyes meet mine, it is as if your soul passes into me. Your soft, fair hair just takes my breath away and I long to reach out and touch it. There are no words to express how I feel about you. I search yearningly for words and yet they are less than how I truly feel._

_Forever, you will be in my heart and thoughts._

_Compliments to the chef._

_Love always,_

_  
Squall._

Selphie was giggling madly and Irvine folded up the letter with a gigantic grin, "Okay, time to deliver this baby."

Carefully wheeling the trolley with the letter tucked in under the plate, Irvine knocked primly on the red team's door to find them both also sleepily watching television with the lights off.

"What the - is that my food?"

"Yup. It came to our room by mistake. Seafood pie?"

"Finally," Seifer grumbled, "Thanks, man."

Irvine grinned broadly, "No problem."

"Good night, Irvine," Quistis called from the sofa. As soon as the cowboy had left, Seifer stood up and wandered to the trolley. "Honestly, Seifer, you're not really going to eat it now, are you?"

"What? I'm still hungry," Seifer said airily, lifting the lid, "Mmm, my beautiful seafood pie." He noticed the piece of paper and pulled it out, unfolding it and reading it lazily as he crammed a piece of pie into his mouth.

---

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

----

And while lights frantically switched on in the palace, Selphie and Irvine high fived each other and rolled around on the floor, laughing hysterically.

----------

A/N: Hehe, that love letter part was entertaining to write. xD I'm sorry I can't say much - I gotta get off soon - and I have a hiking camp tomorrow so PRAY FOR ME MY DARLINGS! x) I look forward to coming back with sore muscles and dead legs to read your reviews and comments! x) And sorry for any mistakes, no time to edit! Love always - msq.


	13. Sweet Adrenalin

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or its beautiful characters .. but I will one day ! x) It all belongs to SquareSoft. :salutes: -.-;;

**Balamb Garden Amazing Race**

**Chapter Thirteen ll Sweet Adrenalin**

----------

"FOR THE FIFTIETH TIME, I DID _NOT_ WRITE THAT LETTER!"

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Quistis - _somebody_ - stop him!" Squall cried frantically as he sped past them, occasionally casting Stop spells over his shoulder, all of which were fruitless attempts as Seifer dodged them, "I - can't - keep - this - up - _arghhh_!"

"Seifer... please," Quistis said desperately.

They had all been standing in the regal hallway in their pyjamas for about ten minutes, watching hopelessly as Seifer ran after Squall with his Hyperion. Quistis smacked her hand to her forehead in frustration and Rinoa looked on, rather concerned.

"Maybe we should subdue him?" she suggested timidly as Seifer, with a maniacal, triumphant shout, jumped off a banister, rapidly closing the gap between him and Squall. Squall glanced back and yelped, running even harder.

"I'll teach you to write me love letters!" Seifer yelled, waving his gunblade viciously.

"For Hyne's - someone help me!"

"Who wants to do the honours?" Rinoa asked edgily, her eyes following the two young men as they ran around the landing of the palace a third time, coming back towards the group again.

"Oh, let me do it," Zell volunteered gleefully. He jumped out into the hot zone after Squall had bolted past, standing right in the way of the charging Seifer, "Hehehe, take some of _this_ - Blizzaga!"

The force of the icicle knocked Seifer abruptly off his feet, him yelping, "ARGHHHHH!" in fury. Quistis, Zell and Irvine roughly dragged the dazed Seifer into a sitting position, while a gasping-for-air Squall collapsed onto the ground, clutching onto the hand of Rinoa for protection.

"Ugh... head... hurts..." Seifer mumbled, his Hyperion lying a foot behind him on the ground. In the shadows, Fujin silently kicked Raijin in the shins as he shook with laughter beside her and she tried to hold the camera steady.

With a sigh, Quistis bent down towards him, "Are you going to calm down now and leave Squall alone?" she asked authoritatively, like a mother or a teacher.

"No..."

"I got plenty of Blizzaga stocked."

Seifer scowled as he caught his breath, "_Fine_." He glowered in Squall's direction, "So long as _he_ keeps his own, grotesque feelings to _himself_."

Squall peered from behind Rinoa and retaliated hotly, "_I do not fancy you, Seifer_! The very idea is... nauseating!"

"Well, now you know," Seifer said scornfully, all the while ducking behind Quistis for good measure, "But _just_ in case those - _feelings _- ever return, lemme deliver a blow to your head to imprint into your brain the sickening reality - "

"FOR HYNE'S SAKE I DIDN'T WRITE THAT STUPID LETTER!" Squall exploded, quite at the end of his tether after being irrationally (and oh-so-_wrongly_) accused of writing a _love letter_ to Seifer, and being pursued by the madman trying to cut his head off for a large portion of the night.

"EVERYONE KNOWS I LOVE RINOA!"

The atmosphere changed completely. Rinoa, who had been looking weary seconds before, now looked as though she had received a severe, mental shock. Seifer's expression changed, too, and he looked rather foolish as he opened and closed his mouth. All the others were astonished and were staring at Squall in disbelief.

Squall, on the other hand, had no emotion to spare for embarrassment at his outburst. Leaping to his feet, he stalked off angrily to the nearest door (a luxury bathroom) and locked himself in it.

Everyone turned to look at Rinoa.

"Ummm - errr," was all she could stammer, so speechless she had been rendered.

She really was quite stunned, but inside her heart was soaring at the words Squall had said, and she knew she would go to bed that night (or that _morning_, more accurately) with tingling cheeks and an idiotical smile. After all, she supposed she _had_ known it all along... he jumping out of space to rescue her was proof enough. But there was something so wonderful, so _solid_ about him actually saying it out loud that made her want to dance - even if he had been red with rage while doing so.

"I'll go talk to him," she finally said decisively, and made her way purposefully towards the door.

Irvine immediately jumped up, "Alright, folks, off to bed, nothing to see here..." He motioned for all of them to troop back into their rooms, which they all did hastily as they cottoned on.

"I guess _some_ good comes out of you," Quistis muttered inconsequentially, dragging Seifer away from the scene as he clung onto her hand.

"Hmph... I'm still not completely convinced..."

When at last Irvine and Selphie, both sending a big beam to Rinoa, had gone back into their rooms, the raven-haired girl quietly knocked on the bathroom door and called Squall's name gently.

"Can I come in?"

"No," came his stubborn, muffled reply.

Rinoa's mouth twitched in spite of herself, "Come on... Seifer's gone. It's only me out here. Besides, I want to ask you something."

She waited patiently for a few seconds, and then the lock clicked and the door opened a fraction of an inch. Smiling slightly, Rinoa pushed it open a little further, frowned, then poked her head around the door.

"Boo!"

He blinked, then lowered his gaze quickly. There was a spot of colour in his cheeks that made her want to throw her arms around his neck and hug him. Grinning, she said whimsically, "Sooo..."

Squall looked at her quizzically, but didn't say anything.

Rinoa stopped stalling and stood right in front of him, facing him directly. Putting her hands on her hips she said, "Come on, Squall! Don't you have anything to say to me?"

He met her confronting gaze, "Other than 'keep Seifer away from me'?"

Tutting, Rinoa took a step closer and asked with new softness, "Did you mean it?"

Squall returned her soulful look hesitantly, feeling the colour rise in his cheeks. Fixing his burning gaze on the floor, he muttered evasively, "Didn't you know already?"

"I... I guess," Rinoa said unsurely. She studied him for a second, then a reluctant smile spread across her lips, "You know what I've learnt about you? You have the strangest ways of expressing yourself. And you do it in the most unsuitable circumstances."

Squall thought for a moment.

"Yeah. I probably do."

"Everyone says we're polar opposites," Rinoa said smilingly, surprising Squall by taking a step forward and hugging him close, "I guess they're right sometimes."

Squall's heart skipped a beat, "But we _do_ have one thing in common... I hope." She tilted her head up and he looked down at her earnestly, "We both... really do not love Seifer."

She looked into his blue eyes wonderingly and guessed the hidden meaning behind those strange words. With a giggle Rinoa buried her head in his chest, he lifting his arms to wrap around her petite frame.

"I love you, too, Squall."

He couldn't help but grin like the fool he never thought he would become.

After they had held onto each other in peace and quiet for a few minutes, Squall quietly suggested they go back to their rooms to rest up for tomorrow, and Rinoa nodded. Reaching out for the doorknob, she pulled it open and together they stepped out.

"Ahem," Seifer said with dignity.

Squall yelled in alarm and leapt a foot back, crashing into the door.

Rinoa put her hands to her hips as he moaned, rubbing his elbow, and demanded, "Seifer! What are you doing here? Don't tell me you've been standing out here this whole time."

"No, he just came back out," Quistis said apologetically, stifling a yawn, "He said he needs to... settle some business. Don't worry," she added when Squall caught her eye, "His Hyperion is back in the room."

"Yes, yes, _anyway_," Seifer said impatiently, his green eyes glinting malevolently, "After the emotional trauma that _letter_ put me through - "

"Don't tell me you're going to _sue_ me."

" - I have come to the conclusion that we need to settle this business, man-to-man. I simply cannot let this surpass without some... punishment. And it goes like this," Seifer cleared his throat importantly while the three of them stared at him, stupefied, "Between the two of us, whoever _doesn't_ win the Amazing Race must fight a T-Rexaur in an instructor uniform."

Rinoa burst out laughing and Squall just _looked_ at him, "Do you know how _hard_ it is to move around in those things?"

"Hmm. Better make it a female instructor uniform."

"Ooooh," Quistis said knowledgably, shaking her head, "Good luck."

Squall just frowned at the immaturely determined look Seifer had on his face, his eyes slightly distracted by the red splotches in his blonde hair.

"You really didn't like that letter, did you?"

"Not at all."

"But you _do _know I didn't write it, don't you?"

"I know I'm very good-looking, but no, I didn't think you could ever convince yourself you had a chance with me. But hey, initial reactions. I just _had_ to try to behead you for security reasons."

Squall looked a little nauseated, "Fine. You have a deal, Seifer."

Seifer's smile glowed, "Knew you wouldn't refuse. Well, that's that, looking forward to seeing you at the finish line, Commander Puberty, sir!" He mock-saluted Squall, who lifted an eyebrow, "Hehehe... this is gonna be fun. Good night, all!" Whistling happily, Seifer wheeled around and sauntered back to his room, quite content with how the night's events had panned out.

Sure, he'd been a little shocked, a little furious, and perhaps a little savage, but now he and Squall had settled the score and everything would just work out from here.

"Squall," Rinoa exclaimed fervently, "Why did you agree to that absurd - _thing_?"

"Because," Squall said evenly, "After running away from that idiot for ten minutes, aiming a gunblade at my head, it'll be a comforting consolation to see him battle a T-Rexaur while wearing a skirt."

Without further words, he, too, strode back to his room.

Rinoa and Quistis glanced helplessly at one another.

"Both as arrogant as the other," Rinoa conceded ominously.

"Mmmhmm. They'll get their reality check sooner or later."

---

Morning dawned bright and early in the Presidential Palace and Zell awoke to the rummaging sounds of Shizuka as she packed away her things in her bag. It was something they'd all grown very accustomed to; living out of a single, overnight bag that contained all their essentials, and then re-packing it the next morning, completely ignorant of where their next destination may be.

As they ate their breakfast of waffles, Zell thought back on their race, somewhat fondly.

"Hey, how long has it been? Since we started the race?" he asked Shizuka, who shrugged.

"It's been about a week, I'd say."

"Then we should be near the end," Zell said slowly, thinking to the first day of the Amazing Race (it seemed like _years_ ago), "Selphie said it only went for one week."

Shizuka looked thoughtful, "You're right." Then she smiled, "It'll be hard to imagine you without your bandana." Zell had grown rather attached to the piece of pink material, keeping it on even when he slept. Sometimes it was tied around his wrist, like the first time he grudgingly put it on, but mostly it was wrapped around his head for the whole world to see. Actually, most of the members of the race had taken to tying their bandanas around their heads. It made them look like warriors and ninjas, they claimed.

Zell scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah... it's not such a bad colour, I guess."

When nine o'clock arrived, Shizuka opened up their next pink envelope. It was one of the few that were left in the manilla package.

_B.G. Amazing Race_  
_Challenge _  
_59. It's time to go home:) The first team back to Balamb Garden, the 2F classroom, receives 50 bonus points! BUT; you CANNOT go on airships, trains or cars. Travelling must be done by foot, boat and anything else you can think of. Keep going through the rest of the challenges along the way - they will give you clues as to where you should be heading. Happy hiking! (Hint: you might want to use a map.)_

_Buy three potions from the shopping arcade and juggle them._

"What? We have to _hitchhike_ back?" Zell yelped, "Awww, man. This is gonna suck."

"It'll be like orienteering," Shizuka said bracingly, though she was not exactly looking forward to this _loooong_ trip back to Garden either, "And think about it, Zell, how achieved and accomplished will we feel afterwards! But what does it mean by 'keep going through the rest of the challenges along the way'?"

"I think it means we keep doing the rest of these," Zell explained, looking into the manilla envelope, "So basically, this is one big challenge that we're doing the whole time, and we have a few little ones to do along the way."

Shizuka was quiet for a moment, "What time do you think we'll be back?" she asked wistfully, thinking of her warm, comfortable bed and her beloved, quiet library, full of her favourite books.

"Not till it's really late," sighed Zell, "After all, they want to make us suffer, don't they?"

Shizuka smiled, "At least we'll have the comforting thought of home at the end of all this!"

"Right," Zell said, smiling vaguely at how optimistic she was, "And now, off we go to find a map and juggle some potions! Did you know I'm an _expert_ at juggling?"

Thus, the final day of the Balamb Garden Amazing Race takes flight with an energetic kick of adrenalin. The pink team's geared to go, the yellow team's bolting down their breakfast as they get lost in the enormous palace, the red team's having troubles with Odine's flying gadgets, and the blue team is making their way out to sweet freedom.

And who will win, nobody knows.

----------

A/N: Bwahahaha, imagining Seifer chase Squall around the palace made me giggle. xD Hehehe. Whoot, it's the last day for our champions! I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter, BUT SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN TOMORROW AND MY EXAMS START TOO! So I best be off now and start learning about .. genetics and DNA and all that horrible stuff related with Science. x( The next time you'll see me I will be one happy, ecstatic, FREE girl! xD Reviews are ALWAYS hugged. - msq.


	14. Tripping Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or its beautiful characters .. but I will one day ! x) It all belongs to SquareSoft. :salutes: -.-;;

**Balamb Garden Amazing Race**

**Chapter Fourteen ll Tripping Home**

----------

Testosterone is a fickle thing - and also very deadly, as the female participants of the Amazing Race found out at their own cost that strenuous morning. With the boys all eager to reach the finish line first, they were filled with some kind of insane energy and were moving much faster and with more gusto than was strictly necessary.

Boys.

---

"C'mon, Zee, keep going! It should really only take half an hour to go through this lake."

"...oh... kay..." _Huff, puff._

---

"_Oooh, going up the mountains, is really a lot of fun, going up the mountains, makes me want to ru - un_ - Sefie! ...Sefie? Hey, c'mon, speed it up, Sef! Hehehe, someone's a little slow today, eh?"

---

"Rinoa, if we don't pick up the pace they're gonna get in front of us!"

"Yeah... _puff_... if they're _flying_."

---

"Hey, slowpoke!" Seifer huffed back valiantly, heaving his legs with great effort, "Come look at the great... view?"

He took the last step over onto the top of the cliff and stopped short. Quistis, who was also breathless from the steep incline, walked right into him and cried out as she slipped on the sandy surface. Without even turning around Seifer's arm shot out and grabbed onto her firmly.

Quistis drew in a sharp breath, clutching onto her side, and looked up. What she saw made her insides plummet in dread and exasperation.

Stretching out in front of her was an ugly, yellowish-orangish-greyish-greenish wasteland. The very ugliness of it made her groan. Up ahead, only just visible, were the grey Vienne Mountains. She knew that just beyond that chain of dismal-looking dark cliffs was Trabia. Quistis dearly wished Dr Odine would take a _useful_ whim to his head and invent a teleport already.

That man was good for nothing, honestly.

"GAH! It's a _desert_!"

While Seifer grumbled over being "cheated" of beautiful scenery and consulted his map, Quistis sat down on a rock and started eating their lunch. Judging by the position of the sun in the sky, it was past midday, and they had only climbed up one cliff - the Nortes Mountains of Esthar.

Actually, it wasn't _only_ one cliff. That mountain had been terribly steep and high. It had taken a lot of energy and time to walk up the stupid thing, and she never wanted to see it again.

_Should've chosen the Salt Lake route_, she thought with a sigh, biting into an apple.

"You see, Quisty," Seifer crouched beside her and showed her the map, "We're _here_ now - see, almost at the fold of the map - and we just have to walk down this cliff - "

"Walk back _down_?" Quistis yelped in disbelief.

" - across the forsaken desert, through those grey things up ahead, and then we'll be in the Trabia Crater!" With a defiant nod Seifer jerked the map down and took the half-bitten apple off the momentarily frozen Quistis.

"What?" he asked thickly through a loud, crunchy bite, noticing her stunned stare.

"You mean to tell me that we just spent over an hour climbing up this thing only to go back down again?" she cried rashly. Looking most nettled she snatched back her apple.

"Who do you think I am, Superman?" Seifer demanded, "So unless _you_ can sprout wings and fly over there, we'll just have to walk down and across and up and down again. And give me another bite." He grabbed the almost-finished apple and looked at her scrupulously, "_This_ is precisely why I don't take women with me on journeys."

She threw him a very scathing look and he lifted an eyebrow back, tossing the apple core over his shoulder.

"What?"

"You're a pig, Seifer."

"Just because I ate your apple?"

"No."

"Then why?" he persisted.

Quistis looked away, annoyed, "Forget it."

He gave her a piercing look but didn't pursue the matter any further. Instead, he got to his feet and said briskly, "Let's keep moving. If we're lucky we'll be able to cross the wasteland in under an hour."

Quite honestly, she couldn't believe he was suggesting they continue on their journey after the grueling trip up the cliff and only a five minute break. But deciding not to give him another reason to underestimate females, Quistis Trepe got to her tired feet silently and began to march back down again.

---

Meanwhile, the pink team was roaming around the Great Salt Lake.

"No, Zell, I'm not going to slide down that dinosaur!" Shizuka exclaimed firmly, staring, aghast, at the skeletal spine that descended down in front of her. She peeked over the edges and shuddered.

"Aww, but then that means we'll have to waste time walking _around_ this gigantic fossil," Zell protested, "Listen, it's really easy. Just sit here, push off and - _whee_ - you'll slide down the spine. Very thrilling."

"And what if I slip off?" she gasped, pointing at the ground below, "Do you have any _idea_ how high up we are? That'd hurt!"

"That's why you _don't_ slip off," Zell said wisely.

She shook her head stubbornly, "No way! Come on, the sooner we start walking around this thing the sooner we'll be at the bottom."

"_But,_ if we just slide down the dinosaur then we'll _be_ at the bottom in like, five seconds."

"No! It's too dangerous."

Zell looked at her in vexation, contemplating what to do with this newfound stubborn streak in her. Getting an idea, he smiled wickedly and sauntered up behind her casually.

"Zell, what are - _ahhhh, put me down_!" she shrieked fearfully as he picked her up easily and set her down on the top of the spine, "Zell, don't you dare push me down - _ARGHH!_"

"Whoa - !"

Yelping, Zell himself was also jerked head-over-heels as Shizuka was grabbing onto him - both screaming, the two tumbled and flipped down the spine of the dinosaur clumsily, but miraculously bounced on the skeletal structure the entire way. That is, until near the end when they were thrown off onto the whitish ground, their bags cushioning some of the fall.

Feeling as though he had received several blows to the head, Zell sat up feebly, groaning. Some feet away, Shizuka was also moaning weakly, clutching at her side. As Zell's head cleared, he began to shake with laughter.

"Hahaha... see, we're here already."

Shizuka lifted her head nimbly, holding onto one side of it. She frowned at him as his laughter grew louder.

He caught her eye and immediately piped down.

"Ahhh... it's not funny, is it?" he asked feebly, some of the chuckles still not quite dispersed. Getting to his feet, Zell walked over and helped her up. She clasped onto his hand reluctantly, still piercing him with a glare.

"You could've hurt us, you insane daredevil!" she suddenly cried out, and without warning she swung her bag so that it hit him. Zell yelled in alarm, flinging his arms up, and began to run away as she chased him, still brandishing her bag.

"I'M SORRYYYYYYY!"

---

"Stupid - _flies_!" Growling in frustration, Squall swatted at his face viciously, "GAH! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"There are about a hundred on your back," Rinoa said in an amused voice, walking behind him, "Here, let me get them for you - RA!" She pounced forward and thumped his bag; Squall let out a yelp as he was suddenly shoved forward.

"Ahhh, they're getting in my face," Rinoa squealed, squeezing her eyes shut as the flies flew off in a mob, "What we really need is some insect repellant. _Or_ you could just perspire less."

Squall was dumbfounded as he continued walking along the yellow sandstone, "Perspire less? How am I supposed to manage that? UGH!" he agitatedly swiped at some flies again.

"Hmm, I don't know... maybe we could _slow down_," Rinoa hinted heavily, struggling to keep up with his quick pace. Her feet were aching badly and her muscles were all bruised; she felt as if her limbs were about to drop off and thought longingly of her white bed in her dormitory. _It has to end soon... we'll get back in a few hours... it'll all be over and I can look back on this and laugh._

_I wish._

"But then the others will get in front us. That fifty point bonus can be the difference between me wearing a pair of pants or donning a skirt, Rinoa," Squall said emphatically, glancing up at the sky as he said this. He knew it was already getting late in the afternoon; they had spent all day skirting around the Esthar Grandidi Forests. It was a terribly confusing place, and quite dangerous as there were many steep, small cliffs that were covered in thick, green forests. Just a little while before lunch he and Rinoa had spotted the tiny, moving figures of Selphie and Irvine way, way below them under the green canopy of trees. This had been the cue for Squall to start his mega-sprinting-spree.

A breathless, panting Rinoa desperately hurrying in his wake had even considered persuading him that wearing a skirt wasn't _that_ bad.

"Look, insect repellant!" she exclaimed triumphantly, wrestling a spray can out of her bag. She was, evidently, a little bored. "Wait, hold still, Squall... I'll spray all those flies off you."

"Wait - what?" Squall said in alarm, whirling around and almost knocking her over with his bag, "Hey, don't... I hate the smell of insect repellant - ahhh!"

It was too late; Rinoa had started spraying his bag enthusiastically. However, as he whirled around, some of the spray got into his eyes and Squall scrunched up his face, gasping in pain.

"It stings!" He thrashed around blindly, stumbling on the sandstone pathway. Rinoa's eyes widened but before she could take action he had walked right off the edge and pulled her down with him, yelling.

"AHHHH!" Rinoa screamed as she fell through air, the wind whipping her hair into her face.

Squall felt and heard twigs and branches breaking underneath him as he fell through the treetops and landed on hard ground, the wind knocked out of him. As he impacted the ground, he heard some odd, flapping noises and something squawked loudly.

"Wark, wark!"

Keeling onto his side with great effort, he opened his eyes slowly to behold two huge Chocobos peering down at him. They immediately squawked, startled, and quickly waddled away, ruffling their great yellow feathers.

Squall groaned, rubbing his sore wrist, and sat up. It took him a little while to realise where he was, finally; the Chocobo Holy Forest. His icy blue eyes lit up happily when he recognised the little, peaceful forest, inhabited by yellow Chocobos and Chicobos alike and lighted by emerald shafts of sunlight between the treetops.

And then fear seized him.

"Rinoa?" he called in a small voice, looking around and finding no sign of her. His heart began to race and his breathing came out in panicked, quick stabs as Squall leapt to his feet (wincing at the pains that shot up through him like a bullet) and called her name again.

"I'm here," came her tiny response from out toward the side, and Squall felt the iron hand clutching his heart release it at once, making breathing once again easy. Thanking his lucky stars, Squall raced over to find her lying groggily in some thick green bushes. She sat up wearily, brushing leaves out of her messy hair and looking irritated. Squall bit back a smile. It was funny to see her usually shiny black hair all tangled up and frizzy, and her usually flawless, creamy skin to be dirt-smeared and a little pink from sunburn.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, settling down on the grassy area beside her.

She grimaced, "Yeah... lucky these bushes here were soft." She yanked off her bag and leant back, sighing deeply, "Can we _puh-lease_ take a break?"

Squall nodded, watching her exhausted countenance closely, "Yeah. Listen..." he added softly, "Sorry if I've pushed you really hard today. I guess all of us really want to win this forsaken race, after all."

Rinoa chuckled with a victorious smile, "I suppose that's a _good_ thing... considering how much you guys were opposed to this in the first place."

Squall smiled reminiscently, subconsciously caressing his blue bandana, "And look, we're here." He looked over at the foraging Chocobos, "All we have to do now is pick one and ride it back to Trabia, and from there we can make our way to Balamb by boat or something."

"Oooh, this means we can do our last challenge," Rinoa said with flourish, rummaging through Squall's bag and pulling out a ripped envelope.

_B.G. Amazing Race_  
_Challenge _  
_68. Take a photo of BOTH teammates with either a) a Chocobo OR b) a fossil._

Rinoa began to giggle, "I can't believe we _fell_ in here. Some graceful entrance we made."

"_And_ damage to the trees," Squall mumbled, looking up at the ripped branches forlornly. He took out his digital camera and held out one hand, "Come on, let's pose with the Chocobos."

Rinoa bounded to her feet jubilantly, "Happy snaps!"

"Yeah... _happy_."

"Aw, c'mon! Selph's right, you don't smile much, do you? Brooding boy."

"I'm not brooding."

"Alright, then make the victory sign!" Grinning cornily, Rinoa stuck up two fingers like a true Japanese tourist. Squall eyed her hand with a frightened look in his eyes.

"No way."

"_Wark, wark_!" their Chocobo chirruped, nudging Squall's hand with its head.

"See, even Boko wants you to do it!"

---

The yellow team wasn't _too_ far behind the blue team, but was having trouble navigating their way around the little cliffs and big forests. ("Thirty-four bottles of beer on the wall, thirty-four bottles of beer! You take one - _whoa_! Slippery!") Meanwhile, the red team had crossed the barren wasteland ("CHAAARGE!") and climbed into the Trabia Canyon ("Hey, this place looks familiar... it looks like a scene from this old sorceress-and-knight movie..."), just as the pink team drew closer to Fishermen's Horizon, walking along the abandoned train track.

When they reached FH, they made a beeline for the ferry wharf and checked the timetable for trips being made back to Balamb.

"_What_? FIVE-THIRTY PM?" Zell growled in fury and punched the wooden floor in his temper; several people looked round, startled, and the man recoiled tentatively.

"That's like an hour from now!"

"W - w - we're sorry, sir. Our services only run every hour and a half."

"Tch. Well, is there another way to get to Balamb? By vessel or something?" Zell demanded of the poor man.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you need to book two days in advance for a private vessel," the man told him timidly, "There's a waiting lounge in here, if you like, there's coffee and a television and magazines..."

"Thank you so much for your help," Shizuka said over Zell gratefully, smiling at the man. She took Zell's hand and pulled him away, somewhat to the man's relief.

"Hey, Zell, don't get so riled up," she told him gently while he glowered at the white ferries bobbing on the blue water, "We'll just have some fun here until it's time for the ferry. We're most likely ahead of the others, anyway."

"Yeah... we did take the shorter route..."

"C'mon, show me around," Shizuka said smilingly, looking around hopefully, "I've never been to FH before, unless you count the time we crashed into it... but I was too afraid of the events happening with Galbadia that I never left Garden."

Zell cracked a smile as she led him along, holding onto his hand, "I remember that... that was when they fired missiles at us. Seems like ages ago."

Rather hungry after their lunch that had been eaten _hours _ago, the pink team stopped by at a cafe and finally tried some of the seafood pie Seifer was so fanatical about. They chewed on it apprehensively, looking at each other over the table.

"I guess... this is alright."

"_Must - drink - water_."

Finally, they got on their ferry as the sky began darkening, the beautiful horizon in the distance. Shizuka looked out of the window dreamily while Zell was slumped in the seat beside her, his face covered. The ferry rocked and bobbed along the surface of the sea, and Shizuka was never more glad to have a seat underneath her.

"Zell? What's wrong?"

He uncovered his face to look at her mournfully, "This ferry... is moving... so _slow_!" With a strangled sound Zell put his hands to his face again. Shizuka let a small sigh escape her lips and she turned back to her window vantage. She really wasn't fussed about the race. In her mind, she was a winner already, having fully reaped the benefits of the event.

Shizuka glanced down at the dejected Zell again and wistfully wondered if he felt the same.

Nah... there was way too much testosterone in the boys for them to be fully happy if they didn't win.

----------

A/N: Aww, no Selphie/Irvine in here! Don't worry, we'll see them next chapter - **The Final Showdown.** xD Hope it's not a total anti-climax! And cookies for my reviewers, who just make my day so rosy and bright. (x YAY, EXAMS ARE OVER. _(victory dance)_ In fact, I'm already receiving my results. Hmm .. doing okay. xD Thanks to my Heavenly Father! Hehe, flies are annoying creatures, aren't they? On the hike, we spent like twenty minutes just hitting each other on the back and spraying AeroGuard everywhere. - msq.


	15. The Final Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or its beautiful characters .. but I will one day ! x) It all belongs to SquareSoft. :salutes: -.-;;

**Balamb Garden Amazing Race**

**Chapter Fifteen ll The Final Showdown**

----------

"Whaa - this is so bizarre!" Irvine shouted over the splashes of water their Chocobo was tredding on and the increasingly cold wind blowing against his face, "This is really... bizarre!" he repeated in an awestruck voice, gazing around the mountain and ocean scenery. Giggling behind him, Selphie wrapped her arms tighter around his waist.

"Giddy up, Choco!" she yelled euphorically, lifting her head up to enjoy the feel of the wind, "Look! I see Trabia up ahead!"

Irvine glanced up, gripping tightly onto the Chocobo as it deftly stepped on the shallow waters, and saw snow-covered land up ahead, set against the darkening sky. As he was jolted up and down with the Chocobo's quick tredding, Irvine chanced a look back to see the yellow Esthar cliffs shrinking away in the thick grey mass of clouds.

It was getting late and night was approaching. In a matter of minutes the yellow team felt snow underneath their feet and Selphie was slowly moving up towards the graveyard, plotted aside the newly refurbished and renovated Trabia Garden. Giving their Chocobo one last, grateful pat before it scampered off, Irvine turned and watched softly as the short brunette bent down to one of the gravestones. A sad look crossed his face and Irvine's heart stirred with sympathy and sorrow for the girl who had lost so many old friends and comrades.

Selphie came out her slight reverie as his shadow appeared behind her and, her green eyes still locked on the tombstone, she said softly, "She was one of my closest friends." She reached out tentatively to trace the engraved name. Her arm dropped and she sighed dejectedly, sinking to the ground, "We were studying to become SeeDs together... she was so happy when she heard I was taking the field examination at Balamb... but she never did find out I became a SeeD." Selphie blinked and said no more; she simply stared at the gravestone as though soughting for forgiveness.

Irvine slid down beside her, also looking carefully at the grey stone. Selphie tilted her head slightly over toward him.

"Irvy... did you leave any friends behind at your old Garden?" she asked quietly, her breath coming out in misty puffs.

Something like a grimace tightened his face, "Me?" he chuckled slightly bitterly, " 'Sharpshooters are loners by nature', remember?" Irvine lifted his head up as gentle snow dusted down from above, and he smiled gracefully as though remembering something pleasant.

"My _real_ friends..." he said meaningfully, casually reaching for her hand and grasping onto it comfortingly. She glanced up and smiled at him heedfully, her eyes glistening.

"...returned to me the day a bunch of oddball SeeDs came to Galbadia Garden and recruited me as their sharpshooter."

---

"When I said, 'whatever it takes to win', I did _not_ mean for you to go and hurt yourself," Seifer said heavily, feeling like he had stolen Quistis' authoritative, stern role as he reached out for her wrist. They had just scrambled up of the Trabia Crater after fighting an aggressive Wendigo; the crater was full of angry, vindictive monsters that they had tried in vain to escape.

Quistis winced as he very gently touched it, and Seifer frowned.

"Quisty..." he said with a sigh as she withdrew her arm away from him, "You know I'm never going to forgive myself if you're permanently injured."

"Oh, really?" the headstrong, haughty instructor asked, not about to relent easily, "I thought you didn't care. After all, you yourself said your desire was for _no women_ to be on this trip with you."

Seifer sighed again, feeling as though he was dealing with a snobby, unforgiving little girl. _Glad she can't read my thoughts..._ He looked into her stubborn face and reached out to take her arm again, while saying yieldingly, "Okay, okay, I said a stupid thing... you know I always do that. But don't let that stop me from nursing your wrist.

"Besides," he mumbled, very tentatively inspecting her hand, "You know I care about you... I haven't forgotten. Remember?" He swooped his red bandana up and her blue eyes followed it as it sailed in the air.

Quistis didn't pull her sore arm away, but an apprehensive look crossed her face, "I am _not_ letting you fix this up, Seifer."

"Hey, I know I'm no Dr Kadowaki, but - "

"Seifer. Honestly," she fixed her gaze on him firmly but not severely, "I'd rather Dr Kadowaki take a look at it... but if you could just help me bandage it..."

"That's _exactly_ what I was going to do," Seifer reaffirmed dismally, shaking his head as he took out a white cloth, "Gee, you never believe in me, do you, Quisty?" She couldn't help chuckle at his exaggerated disappointed look as he gently wrapped up her wrist, and he glanced up into her eyes slightly sceptically but also in relief.

The two blondes were sitting on dark brown ground, where they last found themselves when a panicked Seifer had pulled Quistis out of the Crater just as a swarm of monsters came to attack them. She'd hurt her wrist while fighting the Wendigo and Seifer had been unexpectedly concerned by it. Since the Nortes Mountains Quistis had been giving him the cold shoulder, and a slightly fed up Seifer returned it to a lesser degree.

After her wrist was bandaged up, Seifer studied her carefully and reached out to tuck a couple of blonde strands, some a bright red, away from her face. Quistis immediately looked up at him, a little startled at his gentle touch.

"You're tired," he stated simply, looking a little pitifully at the shadows under her eyes and her loose hair.

Quistis felt herself heat up underneath his gaze and she diverted her eyes downward, "No I'm not," she muttered half-heartedly. She never did like admitting weakness to anyone, least of all Seifer Almasy. It was the same feeling she got when she fell down in battle; she felt so insignificant and vulnerable. Quistis Trepe always succeeded in something she put hard work into and never looked back.

Or at least tried not to.

Seifer half-smiled, "Don't lie, Quisty. I'm tired too." He relaxed beside her with a deep sigh, his eyes taking in the scenery around him, "I've never been happier to see snow. See?" he pointed at the mass of white in the not-too-faraway distance, "There's a Chocobo forest near the Garden, so if we just catch one, take a picture with it, and then ride it near the shore... we're almost home." Quistis felt relief and warmth bubble inside her at his words and at the sight of the snowy Trabia up ahead.

They sat in peace and contentment for a few relaxed minutes, until Quistis slowly realised how organised and encouraging he'd become.

"You know what, Seifer?" she said lightly, feeling somewhat abashed but proud at the same time, "I think you're going to pass your SeeD exam this year." When his eyes widened slightly, Quistis looked away, "You've... you've finally obtained the qualities needed to become a SeeD."

Though taken-back, he grinned ruefully, "You mean by having my ego smashed by Squall and the rest of you just a few months ago? Well, if there's one thing I've learnt, it's to admit my weaknesses and accept them." He yawned and stretched, looking out over to Trabia again, "Maybe you should do that, too, Quisty... it's human to have weaknesses."

He said it in such a carefree and lazy manner, yet Quistis felt his words sink in deep once again. She studied him quizzically, wondering when Seifer had suddenly become so philosophical, but his gaze was faraway and half-dreamy. _Be yourself... admit your weaknesses..._

A few moments later, Seifer turned back to her again with an innocent smirk, "You know when you lost your licence?"

She tried hard to act indifferent, "Yes."

"Did you know that the Headmaster spent forever trying to replace you?"

Her heart skipped a beat, "No..."

"You know what my opinion was?" When she shook her head mutely, Seifer continued placidly, "I thought - I _knew_ - there was only one person who could ever fill your shoes."

Oddly flattered, Quistis raised an elegant eyebrow curiously, "Really? Who?"

He looked at her and answered honestly, "You."

---

"It's - so - _cold_!"

"Rinoa - wait!" Squall yelled after the running-skipping girl with chattering teeth, slipping on the snow he was running on. The blue figure in front whirled around in a perfect pirouette, her arms aloft and her sheet of dark hair swinging around, and continued traipsing along the snow. Squall just frowned wonderingly. _How_ she managed to keep her balance would forever remain a mystery to him.

They'd dropped Boko off at the Chocobo Forest near Trabia Garden (arriving much earlier than the yellow team), which they later found out was a mistake. With the sun retreating further down the sky, the blue team had made up their mind to run all the way to the Trabia coastline, where Squall _swore_ he'd seen a rent-a-sailboat. The plan was for them to row their way to the Balamb town, put away their boat, then _run_ back to Garden, ready to burst through the (unbroken) finish line with great relish and tauntingly wait for the others... especially _Seifer_.

"I see Balamb!" Rinoa cried flourishingly, also through chattering teeth. She paused to look back gleefully at the panting Squall, then ran up towards the shore where freezing waves of water were crashing noisily.

The sky was quite dark by now and Squall checked his watch. It was about ten minutes past five. They were almost there.

Rinoa had stopped near the coast to stare avidly at the fringe of the Balamb continent. Unfortunately, the high mountains at the back blocked any view of Garden or the harbour town. Noticing her quivering, Squall took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She whirled around in alarm and accidentally thwacked him on the nose.

"Oww!" he moaned as she gasped and immediately held onto his hand.

"Oh my goodness, Squall, I'm so sorry," she apologised with a stricken face, "But you scared me!" Holding the jacket tighter around her shoulders she reached out to hold the side of his face, "Is everything alright? No broken nose?"

Squall gingerly removed his hand from his nose and she grinned, "Still as handsome as ever!"

He just made her face at her and she said contritely, "You know, if the wind changes, your face will stay like that forever." Squall just raised an eyebrow and a frown crossed her face as she took off his leather jacket.

"Hey, why'd you give me this? You're cold, too..." Rinoa reached up and put it on him. He was about to protest when she ducked underneath the jacket as well, curling up beside him. She smiled, "Remember this? Keeps us both warm."

Squall half-chuckled, "Of course. How could I forget?"

They looked out towards the Balamb continent and the dark, bobbing waves. Rinoa drew in a small breath in reverence, "Imagine if the sky was indigo and the moon and stars were out... I could paint a picture."

"It is nice," Squall admitted as the waves rolled smoothly onto the sand and the icy wind blew through his hair, "Especially if a shooting star just streaked across - right there." He drew an imaginary line in the sky above them, "Sis - Elle always loved shooting stars. She'd make us all lie out in the grass on warm nights to wait for one. I remember the first time we saw it Zell began to scream."

Rinoa furrowed her brow in amusement, "Why?"

"He thought Hyne was punishing us for setting off fireworks the other week," he glanced at her and they both laughed at Zell's predictable behaviour. Squall looked fondly up at the darkening sky again, "When Sis left, I'd sneak out to wait for a shooting star, too. She always said it was a sign of hope. So I guess... I was hoping for her to come back."

He trailed off and she looked at him sympathetically. After a moment's pause, Squall noticed her staring at him.

"What?"

A tentative smile crept across her face, "Squall... that was so sweet." He felt himself flush at her words and the way her brown eyes were glistening, even in the bluish darkness. His mind was vacant of all thoughts as she raised her head and leant up towards him, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Oi! You two at the rocks!"

A sudden loud shout made both of them leap back from one another in alarm. Irritated, Squall swiftly glared in the direction of the voice to see a biggish wooden hut, the window lit up brightly. Connected to the hut was a small wooden dock, fenced with white railing with a few steps that led down to several sailboats anchored to the shore. A man was standing on the balcony of the hut, looking suspiciously over at Squall and Rinoa.

"You might wanna be careful over there, they're pretty slippery!" came his words of caution over the wind.

"Thank you," gasped out Rinoa after she and Squall had ran over to him, in spite of his frustration.

The man looked at them carefully. He was a middle-aged man and was dressed in blue overalls and a comfortable white shirt with a black waterproof jacket on top.

"The Trabia ski resort isn't too far from here, you just wanna head north-west - "

"No, no, it's not the ski resort we're going to," Rinoa hastily explained, beginning to shiver again, "We'd like to rent a sailboat, actually." She pointed out toward the ocean, "We're rowing back to Balamb, you see."

He looked astonished, "Rent a sailboat? At this time of day?" The man frowned at them oddly, "Ahh... are you sure? It's getting pretty dark... and it _will_ be dangerous. Maybe you should just stay in Trabia until the morning - "

"We can't, we're on an Amazing Race," Squall cut in urgently, glancing over his shoulder, "And we have to beat the others. Don't worry," he added for the man's benefit, "I can row a boat perfectly fine.

The man just looked at them fearfully, then moved his gaze out to the choppy waves.

Well... they _would_ have to wear life jackets.

---

"MOVE FAAASTER!" Zell was screaming at the ferry. They were the only ones standing outside on the passenger deck, the cold wind rushing against them and whipping their hair everywhere. Passengers inside craned their heads to look out of the glass at the muffled yell.

---

He watched dubiously as those two strange teenagers rowed out towards Balamb, actually moving quite swiftly and quickly. Well, he only hoped that they reached land before night really fell. He was about to walk back inside his hut when another two people crashed onto the balcony, quite out of breath and both sporting a red bandana.

"Um - can I help you?"

"We - need - boat - please," the boy with blonde-and-fluro-red hair gasped out, clutching at his side, "Quick!"

The blonde girl nodded in a strained way, also clutching at her side and heaving deep breaths. Preferring not to ask any questions, he quickly led them down to the dock and got a boat ready for them while they composed themselves.

"You _do _know it's dangerous to sail in the dark," he said timidly as they climbed in impatiently, having strapped on orange life vests.

"We'll be fine," the young man said contritely, grabbing onto the oars. They both began to row out towards the ocean, obviously in a hurry.

"Say," he suddenly called, unable to help himself, "Are you two involved in an Amazing Race by any chance?"

The two blondes turned back and even through the dark he could see the surprised expressions on their faces. Feeling the need to explain himself, he added, "There were another pair just a couple of minutes ago."

"Oh, crud! That means someone's ahead of us! Must - row - FASTER!" And the boat began to speed away at an alarming rate.

"Thank you!" the girl remembered to yell.

---

"A_ha_, found it," Selphie said triumphantly, looking up at the structure in front of her, "Hmm... all we have to do is pick this lock and climb up onto that platform."

They had reached the east of Trabia's shoreline, where a cluster of small, green islands were clearly visible. Irvine also glanced up to see a long black wire sloping from the top of the wooden structure down near the ground of the nearest green island. And on that island was another structure with another wire that connected to yet _another _green island.

"They're flying foxes," Selphie said happily, "We used to always want to try these. They were part of a recreational camp but it's been abandoned for years. But lookit! We can get to Balamb from here by using them. You can't really see clearly from here, but on _that_ second island - " she pointed accordingly where the second flying fox ended, " - there's the third and final flying fox that actually connects to Balamb. You land on the very edge, sort of near the Fire Cavern."

Irvine whistled, "Wow. That's pretty intense. How come there aren't any that come back?'

Selphie looked quizzical, "That's a good question. I really don't know. Maybe they used to sail back to Trabia."

"I have another question," Irvine said, staring at the rather high structure, "How are we supposed to climb up there?" The bottom of the stump had a sort of hut built around it, and the door was locked. The thick wooden log then rose from the top of it. It had obviously been built to stop random passer-bys from climbing up and using the flying fox for their own interests.

"We pick the lock," Selphie said jubilantly, revealing a very fine hair clip, "You're supposed to put on harnesses and everything, but we don't need them. We're not silly enough to let go of the bar. A cinch for us SeeDs, huh?"

"I'm not a SeeD," Irvine took care to remind her.

"You're as good as one!" she told him emphatically, now picking the heavy lock of the wooden door. She jiggled the clip a little, and then a loud _click_ sounded. Grinning, she pushed open the door and an apprehensive Irvine ducked in.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, looking up to the top of the dark hut. Selphie flicked on her torch and shone it around, having re-locked the door. "It looks so high up from here! Man..." He glanced at Selphie seriously, "You sure are adventurous."

"Aww, c'mon Irvy, don't tell me you've never gone on a flying fox before!" she exclaimed cheerily, sticking her torch securely in a strap of her bag so that it continued to illuminate the way, "Hey, we better start climbing if we want to make it before it gets really dark. Okie, Irvy, let's _march_!"

"Are you serious..." Irvine muttered, glancing up in dread, "Alright... here goes nothing..."

He bravely put one foot on the thick metal ring and reached for the highest one he could touch with his hand. He heaved himself up and continued to climb up, Selphie's torch bobbing light everywhere.

A few seconds later, he had climbed out of the hut and dared to glance down. Irvine's breath caught in his throat. It looked like they were so high up already. And suppose the pole just collapsed into the ocean right now?

Irvine just stared in sheer terror at the moving waves in front of him below. His limbs stiffened. _This is insane..._

Taking a deep breath, he kept his gaze on the log in front of him and climbed. As he got higher and higher, his legs felt more and more like jelly, and he really expected for his body to fail him and to just fall limp at any moment. Selphie was climbing right below him, seemingly with no trouble and evident enjoyment.

"Booyaka! It's so great to be up this high!"

_Hyne..._ _that girl really has no sense of fear_, Irvine found himself thinking desperately. Finally, he reached the little wooden platform and very gingerly crawled onto it, his legs trembling so badly he thought he might stumble off. He managed to slide himself into a standing position, then stood with his back against and his arms around the pole, gasping in horror at how far _below_ the monstrous sea was.

"Sef..." he mumbled, actually sweating in terror, "What... what do I do now?"

Selphie was still hanging off the pole, clutching onto the metal rings, "Just hold onto the bar and jump off! It's really fun. You'll love it! Oh, and when you reach the other side, press the little red button on the pole and that'll send the bar back up to me."

Irvine stared fearfully at the metal bar hanging off the thick, black wire. "Just hold onto it and jump off?" he repeated hazily. He took another deep breath and held onto the bar tightly with both hands. Now that he had moved out of the way, Selphie climbed up onto the platform. The sight of the ocean and land ahead made Irvine slightly dizzy.

"Alright - now - _jump_!" Selphie cried exuberantly, giving him a gentle push.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Irvine yelled in shock as he stumbled off and was immediately launched into thin air, his only means of survival being the wire and bar he was desperately clinging onto. Then his terror began to evaporate as a thrill went up and down his spine - Selphie was right, this was _exhilarating_!

The tyre at the end slowed him down so that Irvine was able to drop off, his knees giving way as soon as he hit solid ground. Panting in relief, excitement and terror, Irvine looked back up to the small figure of Selphie who yelled, "THE BUTTON, IRVY!"

"Oh... right..." he muttered, still trembling as he punched the red button on the pole. The wire continued to move back in a circular motion, bringing the bar back with it.

While Irvine sat, shivering, on the green patchy grass to recover from his thrill, he watched Selphie jump off happily off the platform, screaming, "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She jumped off neatly when she reached the island and immediately threw her arms around Irvine.

"You did it, Irvy! See, wasn't it great?" she said smugly.

"Yeah..." he grinned suddenly, "Come on, let's go do it again!" He tugged at her hand and together they ran up to the next flying fox, embarking on their unusual journey back to Balamb.

---

The blue team climbed back up onto the familiar Balamb pier, looking frozen but very relieved to have ground underneath their feet. Rinoa rubbed her arms vigorously and breathed in deeply. People were walking to and fro around the harbour square which was lit up brightly with many street lamps, and the cafes, restaurants and shops along the side were full of life and laughter.

Squall looked around gratefully. It really was good to be back in civilisation, but also odd to think that none of these people knew what kind of week he'd just been through.

And then he saw something that made his blood run cold.

"Please tell me I'm imagining things," he said blankly, "But is that Seifer and Quistis pulling in a boat over there?"

Rinoa spun around and clapped a hand over her mouth. She tore her eyes back to Squall in a mixture of fear and panic, "Let's _go_!" Unfortunately, at her shout, Quistis looked up and caught sight of them. Her jaw dropped open.

"Seifer - look!"

The blonde looked round, pausing in the middle of his paddling, and almost dropped his oars in his haste, "SWEET MOTHER OF ODINE!" He rowed so vigorously and ferociously that their boat began to rotate around in circles. Finally, they both stumbled out and, without even bothering to register in their arrival, tore off after the blue team.

Just as they reached the exit of Balamb, Squall glanced back - and almost tripped over when he saw Seifer and Quistis catching up with him and Rinoa.

"Rin - they're coming!" he shouted, running even harder so that his feet felt numb. _I'm not going to wear a skirt, I'm not going to wear a skirt, I'm NOT going to wear a skirt!_

Rinoa didn't bother to reply. She was running harder and faster than she ever had before, most likely even more than that Galbadian soldier who had tried to run after his hijacked train. Her lungs were about to burst and she felt as though she was slowly suffocating.

It really was dark now; the first few stars were already present in the night sky. The two teams flew past the beautiful Balamb beach they'd fished at oh-so-many-days ago and the green forests they'd fought their T-Rexaur in. Seifer and Quistis were closing in on them fast, both being older and the slightest-bit faster than Squall and Rinoa respectively.

"Hehe, get ready to choose your instructor uniform, Squally!" Seifer managed to taunt through the searing stitch in his side.

Squall mentally cursed and tried to sprint even faster. Finally, they reached the entrance of Balamb Garden and the four competitors were pretty much neck-to-neck as they fled up the steps and towards the front gate. The receptionist watched, astonished, as the four of them jumped the gates without a word and dashed off into Garden, their coloured bandanas swaying.

"Hey, what the - ? Is that our Commander?" one of the students asked as Squall and the others ran past in the main corridor, faces set in a sinisterly determined way.

"I think it is! Come to think of it, I haven't seen him around in a while..."

"Haha, look at their stylish bandanas!"

Even though the students didn't know about the race, they gathered pretty much the obvious and stopped to applaud and cheer. Well, anything to postpone revision and studying for exams.

"Go blue!"

"Keep it up, red!"

"What, is that what you get to do when you become a SeeD? Man, I'm studying harder from now on!"

Squall and Rinoa dashed up the stairs and reached the elevator first; they ran right into it and Squall immediately hit the button. The doors began to slide shut when there was a defiant, "ARGHHH!" and a hand shot through the gap, preventing it from closing any further.

"AHHHH!" Rinoa and Squall screamed as Seifer's trapped hand groped around.

"Make it go away!" Rinoa shrieked, leaning up against the back of the elevator.

"I'm trying, I'm trying," Squall panicked, repeatedly hitting the 'close' button. A growling Seifer withdrew his hand at last and the blue team watched, in relief, as the metal doors closed fully.

"Let's take the stairs!" they heard Quistis yell painfully as the elevator began to ascend.

Squall and Rinoa had to endure a minute of agony as they slowly reached the second floor and, with a 'ding', the doors finally slid open. They sped down the corridor just as Seifer and Quistis appeared at the top of the stairs and they rejoined each other again.

It now became desperate. Seifer and Squall, with a growl of fury, sprinted at lightning fast speed towards Quistis' classroom. The girls didn't even bother to _try_ and keep up with them. It was down to the boys now.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" they both shouted as they leapt from the ground and dived through the purple ribbon tied in the doorway. Squall and Seifer landed heavily onto the ground at the same time, rolled onto their backs and began taking laboured breaths that wracked their bodies.

Rinoa and Quistis also appeared at the doorway, looked at the torn ribbon, looked at their male companions sprawled on the ground on the verge of hyperventilation, then also collapsed.

The classroom was full of the sounds of deep, painful breathing that sounded like stabs to the heart. Only two minutes later, there were yells and a thump, and Irvine barelled his way in with Zell on his back in a weak attempt at a headlock. Just behind them were Selphie and Shizuka, both of whom also fell down onto the ground, their faces shiny with sweat.

For at least five minutes, the eight competitors of the Amazing Race just lay there on the ground of Quistis' classroom. Had their lungs not been about to explode, they would have seen that there was a colourful banner strung across the back, reading, "Welcome Home" and the classroom was littered with colourful balloons. A camera was also fitted in the corner, the red light flashing occasionally.

Finally, one by one, they dragged themselves up into a sitting position and lay slumped against the walls and desks.

"Congratulations, everyone, you all made it!"

A middle-aged woman walked into the classroom, wearing an old-fashioned black dress and her dark hair flowing down near the middle of her back. Edea smiled in amusement as they looked up toward her, their chests still rising and falling. Xu stepped out from behind her and grinned at them.

"Wow, you guys look really... beat."

They could only glare at her, still unable to manage coherent speech.

Edea laughed heartily and beamed fondly at her grown children. She had never seen them more careworn than now, all slumped on the floor, their hair dishevelled and faces strained.

And yet she could tell by the glow in their eyes that they had had a rich week, and that was exactly what they needed after saving the world.

She took out a digital camera and brought it to her face. They all groaned and looked away.

"Alright, children, say cheese!"

There were no smiles in _that _picture.

----------

A/N: OMGOODNESS, they made it to the end!! Aren't you so proud? xDD I am. _(pats their heads)_ Hehehe! Sooo .. both blue and red made it through the ribbon at the same time, but WHO will ultimately win? Guess you'll just havta wait for the next chapter! (Of course it's not over yet!) x) Hehe, not gettin' rid of me that easily. Muahahaha, Happy Halloween my little monsters! - msq.


	16. Epitome Of Victory

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or its beautiful characters .. but I will one day ! x) It all belongs to SquareSoft. :salutes: -.-;;

A/N: Hey all! x) Just a lil note, to really feel the mood of this chappie, listen to _Dance With The Balamb Fish, Waltz For The Moon _and _Ending Theme _(not the scary/Eyes On Me part!) while reading it. (x Or if you have the FF7 soundtrack as well, listen to _Staff Roll_ instead of _Ending Theme_, but not the beginning main FF7-theme part. You know what part I'm talking about, the famous camera scene one w/ the graduation-type-like song!!

**Balamb Garden Amazing Race**

**Chapter Sixteen ll Epitome Of Victory**

----------

_Balamb Garden has to be the most beautiful Garden in the world_, Irvine thought as he strolled along the clean, pearly white ground and smiled appreciatively over at the water feature at the centre, _And the most peaceful one, too._

Girls in their dark blue Garden uniform giggled and waved as he walked past, and Irvine grinned back and greeted casually, "Morning, ladies." Now that his limbs no longer ached and his body was in tact once again, Irvine was enjoying his free time by simply appreciating the Garden.

Up ahead near the library he recognised the figure of Zell, looking rather cautious and careful as he sent glances into the faraway library. With a grin, Irvine slowed down his pace and moved up behind him quietly.

"Hey, Zell!"

The blonde almost jumped out of his skin as he spun around, "Geez, Irvine! You scared me."

As Zell disdainfully turned back, Irvine chuckled and asked, "What're you skulking out here for? Shouldn't you be waiting in line at the cafeteria?" He checked his watch, "Hey, hey it's almost past ten, they'll be serving hot dogs soon."

Zell just shot him a look, "I already ate breakfast," he said in a low growl, peering down the blue-lined corridor again, "Bacon and eggs. Very nice."

Irvine watched him intently, "Lots of protein, too..." He stood beside Zell and also looked down the library corridor curiously, "_What_ are you doing?"

The blonde fist-fighter turned his head towards Irvine and then sighed, straightening up and scratching the back of his head.

"Alright, I'll tell you," he murmured, "_But_ you've got to promise not to laugh." He looked seriously at the brown-haired young man.

Irvine feigned shock, "Would I ever laugh?"

Ignoring him, Zell said woefully, "It's... well, it's Shizuka..." he sighed, sending nervous glances down the corridor again, "Haven't spoken to her much since the race... and... well, I've been wanting to see her."

"Well then why don't you just _go_ inside?" Irvine asked, perplexed, "You can't see much from out here."

Zell seemed embarrassed, "But... but I think she's avoiding me!" he spluttered, "So I don't want to barge in and put her in an awkward position. I just wish I knew _why_ she doesn't want to see me..."

Feeling rather amused at Zell's dimwittedness, Irvine was about to pay him out when he noticed the utterly dejected look on the blonde's face and his soft side got the better of him.

"Ahh, c'mon, Zell," Irvine said bracingly, "She's just a busy girl - there _are_ a lot of books in there. I'm sure she's not avoiding you. And besides, you'll see her tonight at the presentation. Has she hinted that she doesn't want to see you?" he asked with a sudden hush.

"Well... not exactly," Zell said doubtfully, "I mean... well... I dunno. I've been there a few times when she's not in and her friend told me there's been this conceited SeeD hanging around lately... and talking to her a lot." Without warning Zell slammed his fist into his other hand vehemently, "What the _heck_ does he think he's up to?" he fumed.

Irvine gasped, "Another man? Zell, you can't let this happen. Quick, into the library!" He darted down the corridor, much to Zell's alarm, and stopped short outside of the quiet room. He beckoned Zell imperiously.

"What the - ? Irvine, what are you doing?" Zell hissed anxiously.

"C'mon, I'm helpin' you out here!"

Against his own will, Zell quickly sprinted up to Irvine and the two boys craned their heads around the doorway. There at the receptionist's desk was Shizuka in her blue Garden uniform, talking to a young blonde man happily.

Both boys immediately cried out in shock at the same time.

"AHHH! It's Seifer!"

"_He's_ the SeeD?" Zell said in a hushed voice, dumbfounded, "What? No... that is so wrong."

Irvine scratched his head, "That _is_ totally wrong." He leant in closer at the door jamb and hissed, "Hey, I think she's finished her shift." Zell also peeked in and to be sure, Shizuka was walking into the backroom and another girl had come out to the counter.

"Let's go confront Seifer," Irvine suggested eagerly as Shizuka disappeared.

Zell grimaced slightly, "Yeah, I wanna know _what_ he's doing in here."

The two boys stepped briskly into the library and innocently followed Seifer into the study area. He was sitting at the desk with his back turned to them; they crept up and jumped out on either side of him.

"Hey, Seifer."

"Hi, Seifer."

Seifer started and let out a hiss when he saw them, "What're you two creeps creeping up on me for?" He gave an effective little shudder, "What a wake-up call..."

"Sorry, Seify," grinned Irvine as he and Zell pulled up chairs beside him, "We just wanted to drop in and say hi to our buddy ol' pal, fellow Garden student, old Amazing Race comrade..."

"Whatever."

"Seifer, what are you _doin'_ in here?" Zell asked blandly. He looked apprehensively around the library as though it was haunted, "Man... the silence of this place gives me the spooks."

"I've been studying here for the past week," Seifer drawled, tapping the textbook in front of him. Irvine snatched it up and studied it with an awed look, while Zell echoed disbelievingly, "_Studying_?"

"Good gravy... how boring," Irvine turned the book upside down to see if it looked better that way, "Nope..."

Seifer grabbed it back impatiently, "Yes... _studying_. You see, _some_ people have a written exam next week and I'd like to pass for once." Zell and Irvine exchanged slightly stunned looks while Seifer put on reading glasses and resumed his revision.

They ogled at him.

"Since when did _you_ wear glasses?" Irvine wanted to know.

"Hey, one day your vision won't be twenty-twenty either," Seifer said defiantly, looking at both of them through his stylish reading glasses whilst they exchanged goofy smiles.

"Haha, Seifer's ageing."

"You old fart."

"Oh, shut up."

There was a moment's pause as the younger boys snickered at Seifer and he irritably continued reading. Then as Zell scanned the quiet room and his eyes fell upon the counter, he remembered why they were here at all.

"Hey Seifer, while you've been studying in here, have you noticed... anyone... talking to Shizuka lately?"

Seifer looked up with a frown, "Plenty of people," he said, rather amused, "I know I've been hunting her down to find this stupid thousand-year-old book." He indicated the book in front of him, "It took her two days to locate it. She only gave it to me just then."

Irvine's eyebrows shot up sceptically, "Maybe he _is_ the supposed SeeD we're looking at, Zelly."

Zell ignored him and persisted, "No, not just _anyone_. Like... a guy. Who's not interested in books or studying or even _being_ in here. They just wanna... talk to her."

Seifer thought for a second, his eyebrows knitted, "Uhh... hey, I think I know what you're talking about. Some arrogant SeeD guy, right? Always wearing that ruddy uniform and rubbing it in my face, that pompous jerk - "

"Yeah, him!" Zell said with sudden vigor, making people hiss, "SHH!" at him. Irvine had leant forward with a very interested and curious expression. Zell lowered his voice and hissed, "That guy... he's been hanging around her a lot, huh?" Then he seemed to deflate and drooped in his seat, "Ahh... no wonder why she's avoiding me," he mumbled pathetically.

Seifer looked at him and felt a shred of sympathy for the younger boy. Shaking his head, he said firmly, "Hey, you don't have anything to worry about. That guy's twice the wimp you are, and she's definitely not interested. Geez, chicken-wuss, doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. What has a week of being together proven to you?"

Evidently, Zell wasn't convinced. He still looked as gloomy as ever as he climbed to his feet, "Yeah... I'm goin' to the cafeteria now... might cheer me up." Irvine and Seifer both watched as he shuffled out of the library miserably.

"What an idiot," Seifer said pitifully, "He doesn't actually think she's _going_ for that other guy, does he? Because that is so... dimwitted."

Irvine shrugged, "I dunno. He's just working himself up because they haven't spoken much since the race and because of that other guy... Anyway, how can you be so sure?"

"Because," Seifer said in a tone of superiority, shuffling his papers, "She's been asking me how he is almost every day and it's crystal clear that she misses him. Besides, who _could_ see anything in that other conceited ponce?"

The bell rang and the blonde stood up, packing away his things. "Class time," he said placidly, glancing over at the deep-in-thought Irvine, "Where're you headed?"

"Oh..." Irvine woke from his slight reverie and also got to his feet, "What's the time? Half past... yeah, I'll be at the hall. Gonna help Sef set up for the presentation tonight. We need all the elbow grease we can scrounge for; I mean, you and Quisty have class, Shizuka's got her responsibility with these books, and Zell's busy moping."

"Commander Puberty gonna help out?"

"Yeah, Headmaster Cid's been cutting down his paperwork so he's got no excuse," grinned Irvine.

Seifer snickered as they walked out of the library together, "Well, see you tonight, Kinneas, when the Amazing Race trophy shall be in _my_ arms."

"You wish," Irvine rolled his eyes, "Have fun with the books, Almasy... it's the only prized possession you'll have for awhile."

And with that, the two tall, young men parted ways to pursue their interests in the fair Balamb Garden.

---

Quistis Trepe walked into her classroom placidly. She was the epitome of perfection; her neat, impeccable instructor uniform donned, her posture straight and shoulders back, her blonde hair pinned up elegantly without a lock out of place and her expensive, professional glasses subduing her crystalline blue eyes. Her hands were held together politely at the front and she took swift, complacent strides forward.

"Good morning, class," she greeted, looking at the seated students in front of her and noting that Seifer was already in his seat, on time, once again, "As you should be well aware of, your written examination takes place next week. Once again, this exam is very important as it arbitrates whether you can proceed further in your SeeD course. For some of you, the field examination is not very far off, and the Fire Cavern trip even nearer still; therefore, you should put all your energies into revising for this exam."

Her eyes swept over the class again and lingered a little longer on a certain blonde boy sitting at the back. She felt her heart sink slightly in regret; since Seifer was re-doing his entire SeeD course, he still had several written examinations to undergo before he could even consider going to the Fire Cavern. This meant at least another year of theory for him.

"I will be giving you this morning's lesson to revise for the test. Please use this time wisely."

The classroom was immediately full of movement as students half-heartily pulled out books or switched on their study panels. Quistis hid a smile as she watched them, glassy-eyed as they stared at the screens, probably daydreaming.

She briskly toured around the class, pausing at every desk and helping students at times. Finally, she reached the very far left one and silently looked over Seifer's shoulder. To her surprise, he was scribbling away on his page of notes as if his soul was completely absorbed in them. After a few minutes, he paused to look up at her innocently.

Quistis felt her breath catch in her throat, "You're - you're doing well, Seifer."

He just smiled smugly, "I know."

The blonde instructor walked back to her own desk and sat down, deep in thought. Every now and then she'd look up and glance towards Seifer, her brow furrowed.

When the bell rang again, Seifer jumped up and sped out, calling out gaily, "See you tonight, instructor!" All the other students gaped after him and several of the Trepies looked gob smacked. Quistis just blinked and ushered everyone out, feeling flustered. When they had all left, confused and indignant, she picked up her folder and marched out towards the elevator, taking it up to the Headmaster's office.

---

"Selphie is absolutely remarkable," Headmaster Cid repeated for the fifth time that night, gazing around the brightly lit hall in delight, "I can't believe she organised all this in one week."

Beside him was his wife, who smiled and nodded pleasantly, "My dear Selphie has always possessed the vitality and spirit to do things when she sets her mind to it."

Night was upon Balamb Garden, but inside the Garden hall was a merry party, full of music (at the moment the chirpy _Dance With The Balamb Fish_) and delectable food and bubbly chatter. It was the official presentation of the Balamb Garden Amazing Race, where the winner would finally be announced. According to Selphie, Edea had been tallying the points up all week.

"So be there, or be square! Oh, and try to dress up a little."

The boys inwardly scoffed. _Sure_ they'd dress up.

Now that this very much anticipated night had arrived, none of the boys had bothered to change out of their regular clothes, though both Selphie and Rinoa so far were wearing dainty dresses.

"Look, there she is," Cid said brightly, watching as a green-clad Selphie walked blithely with Irvine and Seifer, the three of them talking with drinks in their hands.

"...so really, it's a matter of nerves and guts," Seifer was saying contemplatively to an attentive Irvine and Selphie, "A bit like how you have to cope when you receive an unexpected love letter, actually."

There was a registering pause, then they both cracked up laughing. Seifer paused in his speech and frowned at them.

"Ahhh, Seifer, I think the time has come for you to learn the truth about that," Irvine said with dignity after he had calmed down. He glanced over at his partner-in-crime who grinned and nodded, "Squall didn't write that letter. It was me."

"_YOU_?" Seifer gave a yelp as if electrocuted, leaping a foot back with a wild look in his eyes, "It was _you_?"

"Yup," Irvine grinned, enjoying his reaction while Selphie stuffed a fist in her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"You... you..." the poor boy was spluttering, "_You_ wrote that letter?"

"Well, I addressed it to you and said it was from Squall," Irvine said briskly, "It's been so long already, I felt the prank ought to be explained. But it was hilarious watching you chase him around with your gunblade."

"...Prank?" Seifer managed to say feebly after five seconds of being struck dumb. Selphie beamed at him like an innocent little girl, "Pretty funny, huh, Seify?"

He just stared at the grinning pair in a kind of horrified desperation, like a stranded puppy dog.

Over by the side of the hall, Cid inclined his head, "Oh, and there are Squall and Rinoa over at the refreshment table with Zell."

Edea chuckled, gently brushing a strand of black hair away, "Zell... remember when we baked a cake for Irvine's third birthday?"

"Yes," Cid said resignedly, relaxing in his seat, "You mean the time Seifer hit Zell with a spatula?" Edea couldn't help laughing heartily and his mouth twitched, "He was crying for hours."

"Hey, Zell, why the long face?" Rinoa asked caringly, during a break in their conversation.

Zell recollected himself, "Oh - uh - food's not tasty," he grunted. Squall scoffed audibly and Zell sent him a fleeting glare, pegging a gummi bear at him that Squall easily caught.

Squall smiled smugly as he popped the bear into his mouth, "It's Shizuka, isn't it?" Rinoa leant forwards interestedly and Zell looked taken-aback.

"Wha - ?"

"Irvine told us," explained Rinoa, gazing sympathetically at him as though he was the most darling creature in the world, "Oh, Zell, you know she loves you."

He grunted non-committedly again, feeling the tips of his ears go warm. She opened her mouth to speak more words of comfort, but thena very familiar melody began playing and her brown eyes lit up like morning stars. Squall immediately hiccoughed.

"Squall..."

"No, please, Rinoa," Squall begged half-heartily, "You know I can't dance..."

Zell snorted, "Squall, dance? Yeah, I'd like to see that."

"You'll be surprised, Zell," Rinoa said solemnly, one hand grasping onto Squall's in an attempt to pull him out of his chair, "Squall happens to be an expert at dancing. Did you see the pirouette he performed on the ice rink?"

While Zell burst out laughing at the mental image, Squall groaned, reluctantly getting to his feet, "Rin, _must_ you tell everyone about that?"

A rather cheeky smile spread across her face, "Yup." And so Squall let himself be pulled over to the dance floor, where they would relive their first moment together to the tune of _Waltz For The Moon_.

Zell watched in amusement as Squall stumbled a little to the waltz, Rinoa dragging him to the sides energetically.

"Hi, Zell!"

Selphie, Irvine and Seifer were all joining him, taking the seats Rinoa and Squall had left empty. "Hi," he replied slowly, noticing Seifer's rather drawn and pale face, "What's up with you?"

"Hehe... he just learnt an inconvenient truth," Irvine answered for him, rather amused. Seifer said nothing; simply gazed on as though oblivious to his surroundings.

Zell just raised an eyebrow and said, "O-kay..."

"Whoo, look at Squally dance," Selphie squealed with wide eyes, watching ecstatically as Squall twirled Rinoa around gracefully and caught her again, "Hey Irvy, let's go join them!"

"Wha - ?" Irvine got out before he was jerked away. Zell raised a lazy hand in farewell and Seifer let out a deep breath.

"Man, I need a pick-me-up," he muttered to nobody in particular, and filled his glass with some fruit punch. He took a sip and then gagged, "What the heck's wrong with this?" he gasped.

"Raijin mixed in some chocolate milk," Zell said casually, surveying the party scene. He caught Seifer's accusing glare and quickly added, "Don't ask me why!"

A disgruntled Seifer forcefully placed his glass on the table, "What an idiot... wasn't Fujin around to kick him?"

"Yeah, but that was _after_ he put it in."

_Waltz For The Moon_ continued playing, and Seifer and Zell became engaged in a game of flicking-M&Ms-into-each-other's-mouths. Then they made a "cocktail" out of soft drinks and pronounced it the Second Worst Tasting Drink in the World, after Raijin's chocolate-milk-fruit punch.

"Argghhhh - you're cutting off my air!"

"Hi, Zell," came a familiar, soft voice from behind the blonde, who was demonstrating how to do a headlock on Seifer. Zell instinctively dropped his arms and spun around, his heart thumping in anticipation.

"Shizuka!" he half-exclaimed, half-gasped.

Seifer straightened himself up, panting for air and rubbing his pink neck. He looked from one to the other and said dodgily, "Hey, I think I see - Quisty!" he exclaimed with sudden joy upon spotting his partner on the other side of the hall, "I'll leave you two kids to it... _don't mess it up_!" he hissed at Zell as he galloped off.

When Seifer was gone, Zell forced his gaze toward her and felt his heart jump into his throat. She looked as pretty as ever in a little black dress and her chestnut brown hair up in a braid, some strands falling in elaborate curls.

"You - you came," he finally stammered weakly.

A funny looked crossed Shizuka's face as she said carefully, "Of course I came..." She smiled up at him, "I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

Those simple words, her mesmerisingly innocent smile and bright brown eyes; for some reason, they just wiped away all his insecurities and made Zell smile lopsidedly at her, weak with relief.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course... why wouldn't I?"

"No, it's just... I thought maybe... this week has been... I thought you might've been avoiding me," Zell chuckled feebly, trying to pass it off as something insignificant and amusing. However, as his words spilled out of his mouth, Shizuka averted her eyes to the ground guiltily.

"Well, actually..." the brunette ventured quietly, "I _have_ been kind of... deliberately moving out of your way."

In the time it took for Zell to register these words, his mind had gone horribly blank. Almost mechanically he said, "Oh - right - well, sorry to bother you, then," and he turned to walk away, his insides glacial.

"Wait - no!"

The warmth of her hand enclosed his as she grabbed him and pulled him back so that he faced her, "Wait, Zell! I didn't mean it in that way, it's not your fault!" She shook her head vigorously as though she couldn't believe he would even consider such a thing, and Zell just blinked, a little startled but rather relieved.

"It's... wonderful... being with you, Zell," she said earnestly, "It's just... when we're back at Garden..." Shizuka entwined her hands uncomfortably, "It just feels like there's a big gap between us, you know? You're... one of the best SeeDs here, you helped save the world... you should hear how some of the girls talk about you."

"Girls talk about me?" he said, nonplussed.

"I only said some of them," Shizuka said with a little chuckle.

"Hang on... don't tell me you feel unworthy or something," Zell said slowly, "Because if anything, _I_ should be unworthy of you. Hey, you know it's true," he added matter-of-factly when she opened her mouth to protest.

"What, because of your affinity with hot dogs?" she teased with a little spark in her eyes, and Zell was suddenly reminded to a very forceful degree why he felt so fond of that girl.

"_No_," he said defiantly. She smiled at him and he grinned back, feeling ten times lighter now.

"You know, Seifer told me of your concerns about a certain SeeD frequenting the library..."

Zell flushed, making a mental note to trip Seifer later. For some reason, his fears about Shizuka gaining interest in the conceited SeeD seemed very dimwitted now.

"Well, who _is_ he?" he asked, to preserve any dignity he had left.

"His name is Kent, and he _is_ a nice person... but a bit full of himself," Shizuka said slowly and carefully, "And sometimes quite a bore... he doesn't seem interested in anything that doesn't involve weapons or himself. So..." she smiled albeit mischievously, "You've got nothing to worry about."

Zell flushed, "Who said I was worrying? I wasn't worrying, I was just..." he trailed off and then gave up. Sheepishly, Zell stammered, "So... so if I asked you to meet me at Balamb next week..."

Her eyes widened slightly, but a beautiful smile unfurled across her face and her cheeks turned a faint pink. Taking a step closer, Shizuka reached for his hand, looked appraisingly up into his face, and said softly, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

And his grin stretched out to its limits, so wondrously happy the blonde fist-fighter was. Only able to beam, Zell pulled in his hand, pulling her closer to him, and she responded by wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head in his chest. Nothing felt better than being hugged by someone, and if that someone was Zell Dincht...

"_Bayooka_," Seifer murmured in victory, grinning as he watched the couple, himself cleverly concealed behind a large pot plant.

"Booyaka."

Somewhat startled at the closeness of the voice, Seifer almost jumped as he turned around. There was Quistis, looking extraordinarily different with her golden hair falling loose and straight around her shoulders. Her blue eyes were crinkled up in amusement and suspicion, probably wondering why Seifer had taken to hiding behind pot plants.

Seifer raised an eyebrow, secretly admiring her stunning appearance, "Excuse me?"

"Selphie says 'booyaka', not 'bayooka'," Quistis explained idly, walking closer to him with a small folder in her arms.

"I knew that," Seifer said at once, "I'm inventing my own victory word." He flashed his pearly whites at her, and then his eyes fell upon the folder again, "What's the folder for?"

Quistis looked at it for a moment contemplatively, then passed it over to him.

"Here. It's a SeeD field examination application form."

Seifer frowned as he opened it up and studied the form, looking confused, "...An application form? But..."

"I went to see the Headmaster today," Quistis interrupted briskly, "We had a talk, and we both agreed that it'd be a waste of time for you to complete the entire SeeD theory course again. You can..." she paused and took a breath, "You can sign up for the field examination once you've visited the Fire Cavern."

This piece of information sunk in very slowly while Seifer stared at her, hardly daring to believe it. Quistis shifted uncomfortably, fidgeting with her hands, "You've worked hard, Seifer. You deserve this. You know that, don't you?"

He blinked, "Yeah... I mean... well, sort of. But honestly..." he lifted the folder weakly, "Are you sure? One of the terms to my re-enrollment was that I redo the course again, and - "

"Headmaster Cid agreed, Seifer," Quistis said gently, "I don't think there's anything to worry about."

There was a moment's pause in which he looked intently at her, as if waiting for her to suddenly yell, "April Fool's!" Then he closed the gap between them and pulled her into a bear hug, folder and all. Quistis almost gasped in her surprise.

"Thank you," he muttered feebly, so overwhelmed he was, "You're my idol, Quisty."

Quistis let herself smile, relaxing in the warmth he had encircled her with, "You're welcome."

When Seifer finally let go of her, looking rather delicate, Quistis recognised two figures that were walking towards them. "Oooh, look!" she said brightly, waving, "It's Raijin and Fujin. Let's go talk to them."

"Yeah, let's go. I need to ask Raijin a question about the punch."

Meanwhile, Squall and Rinoa had gone out to the balcony for some fresh air. A little nervous, Squall moved out to the railing and leant on it, his mind full of the memory of the last time he was here. He looked up into the ebony sky, watching the hundreds of twinkling stars. Noiselessly, Rinoa slipped an arm through his', huddling against him for warmth.

"They should really make dresses with sleeves," he said disdainfully, pulling out his arm to wrap it around her bare shoulders.

"That's what I always say," a despairing voice said from behind them; it was the spiky-haired blonde, Cloud, looking very formal in black pants and a white dress shirt. His black suit jacket was placed on the shoulders of Tifa, whose hand he was holding.

"Hey, Mr Macho, I didn't _ask_ you to give it to me," Tifa replied haughtily, making a face at him, just as Rinoa's bewilderment transformed into a pleasant and delighted look.

"Hi, you two! It's good to see you again!"

"You, too, Rinoa!" Tifa greeted back, smiling, "Hey, congratulations for making it to the end. We almost didn't survive that race. In fact, we missed the last five minutes of it because of our stitches."

"More like abdomen pains," Cloud winced, "You guys run at insane speeds, so... good job. It was fun tailing you two, even if Tifa made me somersault into a lake when she cried out that you turned around and saw me."

Tifa giggled and said sweetly, "Sorry about that, Cloudy."

It was Rinoa's turn to giggle and Squall's to smirk as Cloud turned a deep shade of pink at Tifa's pet name. He turned helplessly to her, "Teef..." She looked at him innocently, and then seemed to realise.

"Oh, right! No calling you that in public, sorry," grinning, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek in an apologetic gesture. At this contact Cloud went even redder, but looked rather pleased with himself.

"Anyway, congratulations once again," Tifa said warmly, smiling at the two teenagers with her head against Cloud's upper arm, "Even if you don't win, we know you're the best anyway."

"Yeah, we'll be rooting for you," Cloud piped up earnestly, his face still pink, "Go blue!" With one final wave, the pair of them walked back into the noisy hall, leaving Squall and Rinoa by themselves on the balcony once more.

"Oooh, I love night time," Rinoa breathed out whimsically, "Do you think we'll see another shooting star tonight?"

Squall, still amused at the pet name 'Cloudy', merely smiled appreciatively, "It doesn't really matter..."

Rinoa looked round at him in surprise, "But it's your sign of hope! Of course it matters."

"Well, it _does_," he admitted slowly. He turned to face her and only her, "But you see... I don't need just a sign anymore. My hope, my dreams, my comfort... they're right here with me already." Squall smiled a small, sure smile, taking one of her hands and leaning in closely to finally give his angel their long-awaited kiss.

Neither of them noticed the shooting star that streaked and glimmered away above their heads.

---

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the presentation of the first ever Balamb Garden Amazing Race..."

Edea's address was greeted by a round of enthusiastic applause. The seats in front of her were occupied by guests and interested students, and people in the hall were still making their way over.

"What a major turn up!" Irvine exclaimed in awe, "I don't even know half the people here." He and Selphie were standing at the back, watching as people settled themselves in.

"Matron did the invites," Selphie explained cheerily, "I don't know some of these people, either." They both made to join the others sitting by the side, their eyes (particularly Squall's and Seifer's) fixed on the bronze trophy set up on the podium. They had only taken a few steps, however, when they were stopped by two people. The dark-haired girl was short with a pale, angelic face, and the boy behind her was a bit taller with flicked-out blonde hair.

"Hi, Selphie, Irvine!" the girl exclaimed in a chipper voice, grinning, "Wow, it's great to finally be able to speak to you guys!"

"It's great to walk freely without having to dive behind trees and edge around," the blonde boy beside her said frankly. He smiled at the clueless yellow team and put out his hand, "Hey there, the name's Zidane. And this one's Princess Garnet Til Alexandros the Seventeenth."

"Do _not_ call me that," the girl said firmly, shooting Zidane a sharp glare, "My name's Dagger."

Then Selphie cottoned on with sudden excitement, and she sprang forward and grabbed onto a startled Dagger's hands, "You're - you're our followers!" she cried in delight, eyes starry.

Dagger beamed, seemingly amused by Selphie's awe, "Yeah!"

And the girls squealed and hugged each other tightly as though they were lifelong friends. A look of comprehension dawned on Irvine's face and he grinned at Zidane, "Hey, good to finally meet you! Matron told us about people following us and that had us stunned... you guys were really good. We were totally oblivious."

Zidane grinned modestly, "Of course. What can I say, we're stealthy people."

Edea began talking again, and the four of them fell quiet and took seats at the back. Almost everyone was seated now and was paying their undivided attention to the middle-aged woman up on stage. Edea talked about the origins of the race and introduced the competitors and the teams (a reasonable amount of rooting ensued), as well as the eight 'pursuers', as they were called. Squall, Zell and Selphie were all very shocked to realise that the two strange men that had followed the pink team were actually Biggs and Wedge.

"Whoa, dude, they look completely different without their Galbadian thingos!" Zell exclaimed, eyes wide in bewilderment.

"Helmets?"

"Yeah... that."

Then a perky Selphie went up to greet the crowd enthusiastically and acted as a commentator as photos (both cringe- and smile-worthy) were shown on the projector. Then she went back down and Edea took the microphone again.

"Now," Edea smiled graciously upon them all, "I'm sure you all want to know which team won the Amazing Race - " six out of eight competitors glanced at Squall and Seifer; the other two teams felt it foolish to even hope that they would win, " - but before we announce the winner, there are some other trophies we'd like to hand out."

"Ack, c'mon," a very tense Seifer managed to get out.

"For the best poem written for the twentieth challenge," Edea announced happily, reading off a card, "The winner is... the yellow team! Congratulations Irvine, Selphie!"

The yellow team also claimed trophies for 'Best Team Spirit' and 'Most Unique Way of Return', while the 'Best Alternative Conduct with Children', 'Most Interesting Dish' and 'Most Amusing to Watch' trophies went to the red team. 'Best Pirouette', 'Second Best Accident' and 'Sweetest Moment Ever' were granted to the blue team, Edea having to explain that the accident was when Squall fell down the grassy hill at Balamb. The trophy giveaways were all accompanied by photos, which displayed several shots of the pink team ('Most Snap-Happy') and another of Zell and Shizuka falling down the dinosaur fossil ('_Best _Accident') and still another of Zell swinging her up onto the statue of Vinzer Deling ('Best Teamwork Overall').

They were all sitting in their seats, grinning happily as they clutched onto their many trophies and the people around chattered in amusement. Then a hush descended upon everyone and they all sat up straighter; it was finally time.

"As we can see, everyone has been a winner," Edea was saying seriously, "Some have learnt to respect one another - " Quistis glanced over at Seifer and smiled to herself, " - while others have found a strength within themselves they never knew before." Shizuka listened with a sweet smile. "Bonds have been made, friendships strengthened, and although these fine young people have been divided in the race, they will always be united in heart and soul.

"And now," Edea grinned again, opening up the card, "It is time to announce the overall winner, the one team with the most points."

Seifer and Squall sat so stiffly in their seats that their knuckles began to gleam white. Both had their heads up towards their Matron, not even blinking, possibly not even breathing, in their suspense. It seemed like nobody could breathe. No one even coughed; all eyes and ears were alert for the tiniest sound.

"The winner of the Balamb Garden Amazing Race is..."

Squall felt like he was being painfully suffocated, and Seifer looked as though he were fit to burst. This was it; this would determine who was the loser and who was the winner, who would be wearing a skirt and who would be the one laughing hysterically on the sidelines...

"...the pink team, Zell and Shizuka!" Edea cried eagerly, and the hall was full of thunderous applause and screams and shouts, whooping and booing and whistling and noises in general. The _Ending Theme_ song began to play, such an uplifting and victorious tune it was that it roused the spirit in the crowd.

"Oh my goodness," Shizuka said blankly as chaos broke out around her.

"Oh my gooses," Zell agreed just as blankly, still firmly seated.

"YOU TWO WON!" screamed Selphie gleefully, jumping up and down and trying to push them up, "Go get your trophy!" Shizuka and Zell just glanced at each other, as if confirming if they had heard right. Then Zell grinned manically and grabbed her hand, hauling her up.

"We did it, Zee!" he whispered delightedly at her as people roared with approval and clapped so hard their hands tingled.

As overwhelmed as she was, Shizuka beamed at him, "I can't believe it!" The two flushed winners walked up onto stage, where a beaming Edea presented them the Amazing Race trophy.

"GO PINK!" yelled Biggs and Wedge together, somewhere in the noisy crowd.

Neither of them felt more exhilarated and light-headed as they did now, grinning so hard their cheeks hurt and looking with sparkling eyes as strangers cheered for them and confetti dusted down from above. In the corner were their friends, all cheering and grinning as well, even Squall and Seifer.

"WHOO, GO ZELL AND ZUKA!"

"AREN'T THEY CUTE?" Selphie hollered over the noise, repeating what she had said on the first day of the race.

"YES!" Squall, Rinoa, Seifer, Quistis and Irvine all chorused in answer, then cracked up laughing.

Still holding the trophy, Zell tore his eyes away from them to look affectionately at Shizuka.

"Aren't we lucky to have friends like them?"

Shizuka's proud smile widened even more, "The luckiest," she agreed, feeling a little teary-eyed.

It was getting late and quite a few people had left the hall to return to their dormitories. Shizuka and Zell had been congratulated a thousand times and were deep in conversation with the Headmaster and his wife, Biggs and Wedge also sitting with them, while the rest of the competitors lounged at the refreshment table, laden with leftovers.

Squall turned to Seifer with a wan smile, "So I guess we both learnt our lesson, huh? Not to be so arrogant, next time... Well, at any rate, I'm glad we don't have to wear skirts."

Seifer looked at him suspiciously, "What are you talking about? Tryin'a back outta the deal, huh?"

The brown-haired gunbladist took a step back, confused, "What - what are you talking about? Neither of us lost to the other."

"That's right," Seifer said pointedly, "And neither of us won, and I just heard from Matron herself that our teams both drew for third-slash-last place. So you know what that means, don't you? _Between the two of us, whoever _doesn't_ win the Amazing Race must fight a T-Rexaur in an instructor uniform_."

Poor Squall couldn't believe his ears, "But... but that means you - you've got to do it, too!" he spluttered indignantly, sure that the blonde must have forgotten this vital piece of information.

Seifer grinned and Squall felt his heart drop somewhere near his ankles. He should've guessed; this guy was absolutely nuts.

"I've always wondered what it feels like to have a nice breeze up there."

----------

A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! xD Sorry it took me awhile to update this time, I'm in the middle of my School Cert exams. One more to go and THEN I'M FREE! I also had sucha bad day today, I was like chucking a tantrum in my room. -.-;; But ANYWAY. x) GO **PINK TEAM**! I love them, I thought they'd be so hard to write but they ended up being so cute. _(pinches their cheeks)_ Puehehee. I wish I had the chance to intro Biggs and Wedge more, but I was really stuck on who should follow them so I just.. threw them in. But FF9 characters made their appearance here. xD And um .. yeah! THEY BOTH HAVE TO WEAR SKIRTS MUAHAHAHAHA; so many of you saw that coming, you smart, insightful little people! (x Next chapter's gonna be brief, possibly rather short, it's just to sum it up and give you a little image of our Seifer and Squall .. in skirts! Oooh, yeah, and I forgot to add before that the whole bet thing was inspired by the Simpsons, when Bart and (Todd?) battle it out at mini-golf. xD See you all soon, when we will say goodbye. _Sniff_. love always - msq.


	17. Till The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or its beautiful characters .. but I will one day ! x) It all belongs to SquareSoft. :salutes: -.-;;

**Balamb Garden Amazing Race**

**Chapter Seventeen ll Till The End**

----------

_Camera switches on._

"...tee-hee, so that's the whole documentary of the Balamb Garden Amazing Race! We hope you enjoyed viewing it, and of course, special thanks to our camera crew for getting all the shots! Yup, yup, welcome to the Garden Training Centre, where we have two of our leading stars, Squall and Seifer... fulfilling their bet. Hehe, look at them go! Whoot whoot!"

("SUMMON SHIVA, YOU DOOFUS!"

"You try summoning a stupid Guardian Force when you're in this thing!"

_Simultaneously:_ "AHHH!")

"Ouch, and the Rex goes in for a tail swing. Hehe, don't they look so cute in those instructor uniforms? We were all in stitches after our first glimpse at them. Zelly and Irvy have been taking tons of happy snaps to blackmail them later... well, Squall at least. Seify seems to enjoy the change in attire."

("I feel so free!")

"..._Anyway_. Matron'll be proud. Seify, Squall, say hi to the audience!") _Camera zooms in blurrily._

("What the - Selphie, get that friggin' camera outta here!")

"_Never_, muahahaha! And over _here_ we have Zuka, Zelly, Rini, Quisty and Irvy, watching... interestedly... at this rather uncommon display. And is _that_ popcorn they've snuck in? Hey, you're lucky you're not attracting more Rexaurs... they love food."

("Hey look, I'm on camera. Hi, ma!"

"Selphie, I really don't think you should be putting _this_ at the end of the Amazing Race documentary..."

"_Blizzaga_! ...What the?"

"SEIFER, CAST THE SPELL ALREADY! IT'S GOING TO KNOCK US OUT WITH ITS TAIL!"

"I'm trying! _Blizzaga_! Ahh... why isn't it working? _Blizzagablizzagablizzaga_!")

"...um, it seems they're having trouble casting spells with those skirts on... oh, wait, Squally just made a spectacular comeback by slashing at the Rexaur's head with his Lionheart... and ruining his socks in the process. Well, we know what to get him for Christmas! Hehe..."

("_Ruarghhh_..."

"Take _that_ you infernal beast, and take some of _that_ too!")

"Aaaaand they've finally finished off the T-Rexaur, thanks to Squall's limit break and fifty failed Blizzaga spells from Seifer! ("Oi!") Tee-hee, only kidding Seify. And what do they walk away with? A pair of soiled socks and a massive rip in Seifer's skirt... Quisty won't be happy."

"Hey, Sef, lemme take the camera now and you can join the others."

"Okie!"

_Screen warps around as the camera is passed._

"Heeey everybody, Irvine here! So we're nearing the end of the Amazing Race adventure... and everyone's satisfied with a happy ending. Our brave winners, Zell and Zuka, have _finally_ begun courting, after like three years of fancying one another... geez, certainly not the ladies' man, is he, Zell?"

("IRVINE!")

"And let's _not_ interrupt the lovebirds or I'll be at the receiving end of his Punch Rush. ("Dang straight.") And over here we have the destined couple, Squinoa. Look at the poor girl as she inspects the state of his socks. True love, that is."

("Irvine, stop meshing our names together...")

"But it's so long otherwise."

("Don't be so lazy!")

"Sir, yes, sir! Party-pooper... Quisty and Seifer are bickering as per usual, lovers' quarrel as they say. Yeah, we'll be sending out wedding invitations to you all when the time comes. Hehe..."

(_Triumphantly:_ "Hear that, Quisty? You're gonna be marrying this cross-dressing, nutty, idiotical lunatic one day.")

"And finally, the most beautiful girl in the universe... Sefie. Everyday's a sunny day in paradise in our world, ain't that right, Sef?"

("For sure, Irvy! Hehe, and you're not half so bad-looking yourself...")

"I should think not. Hey, you guys!" _Camera zooms in at the group by the side._ "Don't you reckon Sef's put in a lot of effort in both this race and the documentary? C'mon, let's hear it for her!"

("WHOO, GO SELPHIE!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"Thanks a bunch, Selph!"

"Yay for Selphie!"

"...I've paid my dues, time after time, I've done my sentence, but committed no crime...")

"...Um, yes passing over Zell's singing... Here marks the end of the Balamb Garden Amazing Race documentary! Hope everyone has a happy ending, as we undoubtedly have, and take with you all the happy memories. _For pictures on the cross-dressers, Squall and Seifer, visit me and Zell's website - _"

("IRVINE!")

"Okay, okay! Wow the credits have already started rolling. And listen to these guys join in with Zell! That's the spirit; what a choir we'd make. I'm gonna join them now, and leave you to it! Hehe, that's all folks!"

("We are the champions, my friends... and we'll keep on _fighting_ - till the end! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, NO TIME FOR LOSERS, 'CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS - OF THE WORLD!")

"Ooooh, and one last word - "

("_BOOYAKA_!")

"...Yeah!"

_Rolling the credits... _

**_BALAMB GARDEN AMAZING RACE_** **_DOCUMENTARY_**

_Directors_

_...Edea Kramer  
__...Selphie Tilmitt  
__...Xu Kishi_

_Cast/'Super Stars' (alphabetical order)  
__  
__...Seifer Almasy  
__...Zell Dincht  
__...Rinoa Heartilly  
__...Irvine Kinneas  
__...Squall Leonhart  
__...Shizuka Marosii  
__...Selphie Tilmitt  
__...Quistis Trepe_

_'Camera Crew'_

_...BLUE / Tifa Lockheart, Cloud Strife  
__...YELLOW / Zidane Tribal, Garnet "Dagger" Til Alexandros  
__...RED / Fujin, Raijin  
__...PINK / Biggs, Wedge_

_Special Guests_

_...Ellone Sullivan  
__...Noah Sullivan  
__...Aerith Gainsborough  
__...Zack Firebolt  
__...Rufus Shinra  
__...Vincent Valentine  
__...Reno Torelli  
__...Yuffie Kisaragi  
__...Cathy Linton  
__...Yuna Spira  
__...Tidus Zanarkand_

_Setting_

_...Balamb Garden  
__...Balamb  
__...Timber  
__...Winhill  
__...Deling City  
__...Centra  
__...Trabia  
__...Esthar  
__...Fisherman's Horizon_

_Special Thanks To:_

_...Dr Kadowaki  
__...Esthar President Laguna Loire (props to Kiros and Ward, too!)  
__...the people who made hot dogs at Esthar Presidential Palace  
__...Matron's old tablecloths  
__...all the hotels in the world_

_**CONGRATULATIONS PINK TEAM!**_

----------

A/N: _It's over_! xD Yaaay, it feels so great to finish a story again. Couldn't have done it without you guys, so infinite hugs and candy to you all! (x I thought this was a cute way of ending it, even if we only had a very slight glimpse of Seifer and Squall in skirts. We'll leave _that_ to our imaginations! Hehe. It was kinda hard making up surnames for Zack, Yuna and Tidus. I just took the names off locations in FFX hehe. xD

**Kai Valentine** drew a beautiful fanart of Zack, Squall and Rinoa building a sandcastle (chp 8) so you must all go and check it out! The link's on my profile. xD IT'S SO _KAWAII_!!

Awww, I just read the story of Tidus and Yuna and it's so sad. _-sniff-_

So this is it, this is the end. x) **THANK YOU** for sticking by me, everyone! It's been a ball xD hehe, and I'm sure we all had a lot of fun waiting for updates and cruising along with the Amazing Race journey. Haven't we? xD Tee-hee, I know I have! I'll probably write another FF8 fic (how can I not?) so keep your eyes peeled. _-Pink Panther theme-_

That's all folks! Take care and have a very Merry Christmas, m'dears! (x lotsa love - msq.


End file.
